


Eksynyt mies

by toyhto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Christmas, Getting Together, M/M, Salapoliisihommia ja pitkiä katseita, slowburn
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: 5.26. Mitään ei vieläkään tapahdu. Villakoira pysähtyy jokaiseen kulmaan. Tältä päivältä ei lähes varmasti ole mitään odotettavissa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on joulukalenterificci, jota julkaisin FinFanFunissa tämän vuoden 2016 joulukuussa. Tänne A03:een laitan kuitenkin koko tarinan kerralla. Hyvää joulua kaikille jotka sattuvat lukemaan tämän, myös teille jotka luette tämän keskellä vaikka heinäkuuta!

5.24. Ikkunat helisevät, ulkona sataa. Liikenteen ääniä ei kuulu, kummallista. Hän nousee seisomaan ja kävelee ikkunan eteen, on kylmä, ehkä kahdeksantoista astetta. Lämmitystä pitäisi säätää. Kadulla on yhä hieman lunta ja bussipysäkillä ei ole ketään, jotain on pielessä.  
  
Ai niin. Joulu.  
  
Hän istuutuu sängylle ja kävelee sitten uudestaan ikkunan luo. Väsynyt nainen ulkoiluttaa villakoiraa, ei muita muutoksia. Lestraden pitäisi soittaa siitä ruumiista, joka löytyi Thamesista kolme päivää sitten, lyöntijälki takaraivossa, ei kovin kiinnostavaa mutta viime aikoina on ollut hiljaista. Ehkä jos hän menisi asemalle, mutta ei, joulupäivänä siellä ei ole muita kuin se kyllästynyt sihteeri, joka toivoo että olisi vaatinut avioehdon. Hän voisi tietysti mennä Lestraden kotiin, mutta juttu ei ehkä ole sen arvoinen, ihmiset ovat niin suojelevia perinteistään. Havupuita sisällä ja liikaa kanelia, vaikea kuvitella miksi sellainen viehättää ketään yli kymmenvuotiasta.  
  
Äiti on tietenkin soitellut koko viikon. _Tulisitte nyt, sinä ja John, ja Mary tietenkin myös, ja Katie, en voi uskoa etten ole vieläkään tavannut Johnin tytärtä. Isäsi aina haaveili lapsenlapsista. Tilasin jo ison kalkkunan._  
  
Tietenkin hän menee sinne. Kolme tuntia, ehkä neljä. Mycroft tulee myöhässä ja valittaa heti kiirettä. He juovat teetä. Mycroft saa puhelun ja lähtee, huipputärkeitä valtion asioita, Britannian kunnia vaakalaudalla. Vuosi sitten hän huumasi Mycroftin, kokaiinia, huono arviointikyky, ei olisi pitänyt tehdä niin yksinkertaista virhettä. John katsoi häneen kuin ei olisi voinut uskoa, että hän oli epäonnistunut. Kummallisen surullista. He seisoivat lentokentällä, ahtautta rintakehässä. Mary seisoi Johnin vieressä, eikä hän kääntynyt katsomaan heitä lentokoneesta.  
  
Siitä on vuosi. Taas yksi, kolmesataakuusikymmentäviisi päivää. Seitsemänkymmentäkaksi murhaa, joista noin yksi neljäsosa keskinkertaisia, kahdeksan loistavaa, loput sietämättömän tylsiä. Joitain muita rikoksia, ei mitään erityisen kiehtovaa. Yksi melko kekseliäs kiristystapaus. Loputtomasti kahvia, ei yhtään kokaiinia. Hän ei tiedä miksi vaivautuu pysyttelemään erossa siitä, eihän John enää edes asu täällä.  
  
5.26. Mitään ei vieläkään tapahdu. Villakoira pysähtyy jokaiseen kulmaan. Tältä päivältä ei lähes varmasti ole mitään odotettavissa.  
  
Hän kääntyy ympäri ja kävelee keittiöön. Lasimalja kahvinkeittimen vieressä savuaa yhä. Hän vetää jääkaapin oven auki ja kääntää käden muutaman kerran ympäri, mutta ei vieläkään mitään. Ehkä hänen pitäisi palauttaa se Lestradelle, huomaamattomasti tietenkin. Kyllähän Lestrade varmasti tietää, että se on hänellä, mutta turha sitä on nostaa esiin, sellaiset keskustelut ovat niin pitkästyttäviä.  
  
Hän painaa jääkaapin oven kiinni ja kääntyy kohti olohuonetta, ja sitten John on siinä.  
  
Joulupäivä. Joulukuun kahdeskymmenesviides päivä. Joululauluja, tarpeetonta nostalgiaa, sellaista. Johnin pitäisi olla tyylikkäässä kolmiossa viidentoista korttelin päässä Maryn ja Katien kanssa. Hän räpäyttää silmiään mutta ei, John on yhä täällä, makaa sohvalla kantapäät nostettuna käsinojan päälle ja hengittää tuhisevalla äänellä. Toinen käsivarsi roikkuu kohti lattiaa ja suu on raollaan. Hän kävelee Johnin viereen irrotetun käden kanssa, mutta John ei herää.  
  
Tuoli narahtaa. Kadulla on edelleen hiljaista. Hän nostaa jalat pöydälle ja ojentautuu kohti lehteä, mutta kaikki uutiset ovat niin ennalta-arvattavia. John mumisee ja kääntää kasvonsa kohti häntä.  
  
**  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo ja raapii vasenta korvaansa.  
  
Sherlock asettelee kantapäitään paremmin pöydälle. John tuhahtaa ja yrittää peittää sen yskähdykseen. John juo jo toista teekuppia. Käsittämätöntä. Siitä on kolmekymmentäkaksi päivää kun John on viimeksi nukkunut Baker Streetillä. Hän ei enää edes muista Johnin epärationaalisia tapoja aivan yhtä terävästi kuin ennen.  
  
”Milloin sinä tulit?” hän kysyy.  
  
John tuijottaa teekuppia ja painaa otsansa ruttuun. ”Sherlock.”  
  
”En kuullut sinua”, hän sanoo, ”ja nukahdin noin yksitoista kaksikymmentäkuusi, joten sinun piti tulla sen jälkeen. Yllättävän hiljaa myös, oletko opetellut hiipimään? Näytät väsyneeltä, silmäpussisi ovat suuremmat kuin viimeksi. Tulitko vasta aamuyöllä? Ehkä puoli kolmelta?”  
  
”Tulin kahdeltatoista”, John sanoo, ”ja ihmettelin kun herännyt siihen. Keitin teetä ja sitten menin nukkumaan. Sherlock – ”  
  
”Keitit teetä? Miksi ihmeessä?”  
  
”En uskonut että saisin unta. Sherlock, minun pitää – ”  
  
”Ei tee auta nukkumiseen”, hän sanoo, ”siinä on kofeiinia.”  
  
John päästää oudon tukahtuneen äännähdyksen, jonka tarkoitusta kommunikaatiossa on mahdotonta arvailla. Silti se kiihdyttää dopamiinin tuotantoa hänen keskushermostossaan. Hän vilkaisee Johnia ja John kääntää nopeasti katseensa pois.  
  
”Minun pitää soittaa Marylle”, John sanoo. Johnin pulssi on noussut ja kädet puristavat teemukia. ”Hän saattaa olla huolissaan, kello on melkein puoli seitsemän. Tai ei hän varmaan oikeasti ole huolissaan, kyllähän hän tietää minne minä olen mennyt, mutta nyt on kuitenkin joulu ja Katie…”  
  
”Katie?” hän toistaa, kun John jättää lauseen kesken.  
  
”Niin”, John sanoo ja selvittää kurkkuaan, ”Katie, minun… lapseni. Minun pitäisi varmaan olla kotona. Kun on joulu ja kaikkea.”  
  
”Mutta sinä olet täällä”, Sherlock sanoo ja John näyttää jotenkin vavahtavan, ehkä lämmitystä pitäisi tosiaan säätää kovemmalle. Kuulisiko rouva Hudson jos hän huutaisi tarpeeksi kovaa?  
  
”En saanut unta”, John sanoo. Puherytmi on nopeampi kuin tavallisesti. John painaa suunsa hetkeksi kiinni ja tuijottaa häntä, ja hän tuijottaa takaisin silmät kaventuen. Kahden ja puolen sekunnin jälkeen John avaa suunsa ja päästää ilmaa ulos keuhkoistaan. ”Lähdin kävelylle. Ihan tavallista, sitä sattuu joskus. Mutta nyt kiersin pari korttelia ja edelleen tuntui siltä, että pyörisin vaan sängyssä. Mary on niin hyvä nukkumaan, olen kateellinen. Ja on vielä joulukin. Ihmiset ostavat joululahjoja, otetaan valokuvia ja hymyillään, kaikkea sellaista. Otin taksin ja tulin tänne ja sitten istuin tuossa sohvalla ja ajattelin että kaipa se on ihan sama, vaikka minä nyt nukun täällä.”  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitse selittää sitä minulle.”  
  
Hän vain toteaa asian, mutta silti Johnin kasvot kääntyvät hymyyn. Hänen omat suupielensä seuraavat perässä eikä hän paina niitä takaisin. Jokin aika sitten hän lakkasi puhumasta Johnille ääneen, tuntui jotenkin nöyryyttävältä aina nostaa katseensa ja muistaa, että John muutti pois jo yli vuosi sitten. Nyt se kaikki kuitenkin pyörii hänen päässään eikä tule ulos. Edes tupakasta ei ole apua.  
  
”Tiedän”, John sanoo, hymyilee ja kääntää sitten katseensa pois. ”Ehkä voisin olla täällä pari tuntia. Katie varmasti nukkuu vielä vähän aikaa. Mary on ihan iloinen että sai minut pois tieltä, nyt hän voi koristella – ”  
  
”Koristella?”  
  
”Niin”, John sanoo, ”tuota, meidän kotiamme. Joulukoristeita. Kynttilöitä ja sellaista.”  
  
”Teillä on yhdeksän kuukautta vanha lapsi”, hän sanoo ja John tuijottaa häntä suu hitusen raollaan. ”Ei kynttilöitä.”  
  
John rypistää otsaansa ja painaa sitten suunsa kiinni. Joskus hän kuvitteli osaavansa lukea Johnin ilmeitä. Kyse on varmaan jonkinlaisesta arvailusta, tavasta johon hän liukui silloin kun he viettivät niin paljon aikaa yhdessä. _Tunteet._ Täysin epäjärjestelmällisiä, ei niitä voi päätellä kasvojen ilmeistä. Silti hän huomaa tuijottavansa Johnia ja räpäyttää silmiään pariin kertaan.  
  
”Totta”, John sanoo ja katsoo häntä silmät suurina, ”kynttilät eivät varmaan olisi hyvä idea. Kuule, haittaako jos otan suihkun?”  
  
”Ei tietenkään”, hän sanoo, ja taas John hymyilee hänelle. Hymyilikö John aina näin paljon? Onko hän unohtanut?  
  
John nousee seisomaan ja katsoo häntä ainakin puolitoista sekuntia otsa rypyssä ennen kuin kääntyy ja lähtee kävelemään tasaisin mutta erikoisen lyhyin – ehkä epäröintiä tai iän tuoma lonkkavaiva - askelin kohti kylpyhuonetta, ja silloin hänen puhelimensa soi.  
  
”Sherlock”, Lestrade sanoo hätäisellä äänellä. Lupaavaa. ”En haluaisi häiritä sinua jouluna mutta – ”  
  
”Häiritse ihmeessä”, hän sanoo ja John pysähtyy kahden ja puolen metrin päähän hänestä, ”ole hyvä vain.”  
  
”On löytynyt ruumis”, Lestrade sanoo ja nieleskelee. Onko mies aamupalalla? Tai onko tämä nälkäinen? Minkä takia syljeneritys on kiihtynyt?  
  
”Ruumis”, hän sanoo kun Lestrade ei tajua itse jatkaa, ”kuulostaa hyvältä tähän mennessä.”  
  
”Se löytyi kirkosta”, Lestrade sanoo.  
  
”Kiusallista”, hän sanoo, ”loistavaa.” John tuijottaa häntä. ”Olemme siellä kahdentoista minuutin päästä.”  
   
”Hyvä”, Lestrade sanoo ja alkaa kertoa hänelle osoitetta, ja hän katkaisee puhelun toisen sanan jälkeen.  
  
John avaa suunsa ja sulkee sen sitten taas. Nyt hänellä ei kuitenkaan ole aikaa tulkita Johnin mielenmuutoksia. Hän ottaa takkinsa ja seisoo jo ovella, ja silloin John huokaisee syvään ja ryhtyy kiskomaan kenkiä jalkaansa.  
  
**  
  
”Kolme tuntia”, John sanoo. ”Hän kuoli kolme tuntia sitten.”  
  
”Juuri sopivasti”, Lestrade sanoo ja katsoo kuollutta miestä otsa rypyssä. ”Pastori tuli puoli kuudelta. Hänet tapettiin ja jätettiin odottamaan, että joku löytäisi – ”  
  
”Ei hän kuollut täällä”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Lattialla on mutaa, jotain painavaa on raahattu tänne. Tänään on joulukirkko, jos jäljet olisivat olleet tuossa eilen, ne olisi siivottu pois.”  
  
”En näe ulkoisia vammoja”, John sanoo, vilkaisee Lestradea ja lukitsee sitten katseensa Sherlockiin. ”Voimmeko siirtää häntä?”  
  
Sherlock nyökkää. Lestrade sanoo jotain henkilöllisyydestä ja puheluista ja kävelee seinustalle, missä joukko muita hyödyttömiä poliiseja jo seisoskelee. John tuijottaa kenkiään ja kirkon kattoa ja penkkirivistöä ja kaikkea muuta täysin epäolennaista, ja sitten ravistelee päätään ja kyykistyy lattialle ruumiin viereen.  
  
”Mary ei vastannut puhelimeen”, John sanoo ja kääntää kuolleen miehen kyljelleen. ”Ehkä hän on laittanut sen äänettömälle, ettei Katie herää.”  
  
”Miksi hän katsoo taaksepäin? Eikö hänen pitäisi katsoa alttaria? Joku on tuonut hänet kirkkoon, eikö kirkossa kuulu katsoa alttaria?”  
  
”Meillä ei ole paljon suunnitelmia. Lupasimme käydä äidin ja isän luona illalla, mutta se on vain lyhyt reissu, ja sitten tulemme kotiin ja olemme siellä. Sellainen tavallinen ilta, tai siis, tavallinen jouluilta. Tai ainakin kuvittelisin että se on tavallinen tapa viettää sitä.”  
  
”Ja hän makasi vatsallaan. Eikö hänen pitäisi maata selällään?”  
  
”Ehkä hänen kasvojaan ei ollut tarkoitus nähdä. En löydä lyöntijälkiä. Luulen että hänet myrkytettiin, mutta pitää odottaa ruumiinavausta.”  
  
”Myrkkyä”, hän sanoo. John vilkaisee häntä ja pyöräyttää sitten lattialla makaavan miehen takaisin vatsalleen. ”Viimeisestä myrkkyjutusta onkin pitkä aika.”  
  
”Ehkä minun olisi pitänyt jättää viesti”, John sanoo. ”Mutta varmasti Mary ymmärtää. Me luotamme toisiimme.”  
  
”Myrkkyä”, Sherlock sanoo. John katsoo häntä ja hän kääntää katseensa pois, työntää kädet syvälle taskuihin ja lähtee kävelemään käytävää pitkin kohti ovea. Murhaaja toimi yksin. Jos heitä olisi ollut useampi, miestä ei olisi raahattu tänne eikä matossa olisi jälkiä. Myrkkyä, yksi murhaaja, kirkko, ruumis vatsallaan alttarin edessä kasvot ovelle päin. Jotain puuttuu, motiivi, yhdistävä tekijä, jotain mikä siirtäisi palaset oikeille paikoilleen.  
  
Toisaalta ei hänellä ole kiire. Jouluna tuskin tulee toista tapausta. Hän istuisi yksin 221B:n olohuoneessa, katsoisi televisiosta käsittämättömän tyhjänpäiväisiä ohjelmia, ja ehkä rouva Hudson kävisi ovensuussa huokailemassa sillä tietyllä äänensävyllä, jota edes hän ei voi tulkita miksikään muuksi kuin sääliksi. Jos hänellä olisi oikein tylsää, hän saattaisi jossain vaiheessa ryhtyä miettimään, kuinka monta minuuttia kestäisi löytää joku jolta voisi ostaa pienen annoksen kokaiinia.  
  
”Hän näyttää tavalliselta kaverilta”, John sanoo, ”ei sellaiselta joka sekaantuisi johonkin huumevelkajuttuun.”  
  
”Huumevelkamurhat eivät päädy kirkkoon”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Hän on kolmekymmentäviisi, korkeintaan neljäkymmentä. Tekee hyvin palkattua sisätyötä eikä tiskaa. Asuu naisen kanssa. Vähän niin kuin sinä.”  
  
”Ja lisäksi kuollut”, John sanoo.  
  
”Niin”, Sherlock sanoo ja nielaisee sitten. John vilkaisee häntä ja nostaa sitten kuolleen miehen käden lattialta ja painaa sen käsiensä väliin. Omituista.  
  
”Minä soitan Marylle”, John sanoo kädelle, ”aivan kohta, sitten kun lähdemme täältä.”  
  
 **  
  
John nostaa katseensa pannukakuista ja katsoo häntä. Hän kohottaa kulmakarvojaan aivan vähäsen ja Johnin katse siirtyy haarukkaan, tehokasta, pulssikin näyttää hieman kiihtyvän. Kahvi on jo jäähtynyt. Hän laskee kupin takaisin pöydälle.  
  
”Aamupala jäi syömättä”, John sanoo haarukalle. ”Pelkkä tee ei – ”  
  
”Mutta pannukakkuja?” hän kysyy ja taas John vilkaisee häntä.  
  
”Mary pitää niistä”, John sanoo ja nuolaisee huultaan, outoa, ehkä siihen oli jäänyt kermavaahtoa. Hän kaventaa silmiään ja tuijottaa Johnin ylähuulta, mutta kermavaahtoa ei näy, ja sitten John selvittää kovaäänisesti kurkkuaan. ”Sherlock. Pitäisikö meidän puhua tästä jutusta?”  
  
”Pannukakkuja”, hän sanoo, ”mikäs siinä. Ne vain ovat niin… makeita.”  
  
”Minä opettelin tekemään niitä Marylle”, John sanoo hieman kiihtyneellä äänellä, ”ja jäin koukkuun. Tarkoitin tätä tapausta, kuollutta miestä kirkossa. Joko sinulla on ideoita?”  
  
Hän huokaisee syvään ja laskee kätensä pöydälle. John tuijottaa häntä ja kermavaahtoa valuu haarukasta lautaselle. ”Lestrade onnistui kysymään numerotiedustelusta lesken osoitteen. Olisimme jo siellä jos sinä et olisi vaatinut pannukakkuja. Miksi Mary ei tee niitä itse?”  
  
John nielaisee näkyvästi. Johnin rintakehä laajenee ja supistuu vähän ryppyisen paidan alla, se on tietenkin eilinen paita, John nukkui 221B:n sohvalla eikä ehtinyt edes suihkuun. Jossain komerossa olisi saattanut olla jotain Johnin vanhoja vaatteita jäljellä. Hän ei ole pyytänyt Johnia viemään niitä pois vaikka ei tiedä miksi. Ehkä hän on ajatellut että jotain tällaista kävisi. John tulisi vahingossa hänen luokseen nukkumaan ja sitten joku ruumis löytyisi mielenkiintoisesta paikasta ja heidän pitäisi lähteä saman tien ja olisi vain hyvä, että Johnilla olisi yhä vaihtovaatteita hänen luonaan.  
  
”Joskus parisuhteessa”, John sanoo ja tuijottaa häntä otsa rypyssä, ”toinen… osapuoli haluaa tehdä jotain mikä… ilahduttaa toista.”  
  
Hän nyökkää hitaasti. John kääntää katseensa käsiinsä ja sitten taas häneen. Pannukakkuja on vielä jäljellä mutta Johnin ilme on jotenkin kireä. Ehkä Johnilla on vatsavaivoja. Ehkä John ei edes halua syödä pannukakkuja loppuun. Ehkä heidän pitäisi vain lähteä jututtamaan leskeä. Hän on jo avaamassa suutaan, kun John yhtäkkiä nostaa taas katseensa häneen.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo hieman korkeammalla äänellä kuin tavallisesti ja yskähtää sitten mutta ääni ei kyllä siitä ainakaan laske, ”halusin vaan sanoa että toivon että et ole… yksinäinen.”  
  
”Yksinäinen?” hän toistaa ja John pyörittää haarukkaansa kermavaahdossa.  
  
”Niin. Ymmärrän että tämä on varmaan vaatinut paljon… totuttelua. Kun minä en ole ollut kotona. Ja kun on ollut Katie ja kaikki ja minä…”  
  
”Kun sinä asut muualla”, hän täydentää ja Johnin naama vääntyy jonkinlaiseen irvistyksen ja otsanrypistyksen välimuotoon.  
  
”Niin. Kun minä nyt asun muualla. Mutta halusin siis sanoa, että jos sinä joskus haluat jutella, niin minä…”  
  
Hän odottaa. John tuijottaa häntä ja vääntelee yhteen puristettua suuntaan oudosti. Kello Johnin pään yläpuolella näyttää puoli kahdeksaa. Kadulla hänen selkänsä takana on Johnin aamiaisen aikana kulkenut viisikymmentäkolme autoa ja neljä bussia. Ei yhtään rikosta, kukaan ei ole edes meinannut jäädä pyörän alle. Hän naputtaa sormiaan pöytää vasten ja odottaa, ja John vääntelee yhä naamaansa, ja kello on seitsemän kolmekymmentäyksi.  
  
”Minä juttelen mielelläni”, John sano lopulta, nielaisee ja tuijottaa häntä niin kuin odottaisi jotain.  
  
”Selvä”, hän sanoo. ”Voit jutella leskelle. Kunhan et sano mitään tyhmää. Aiotko syödä noita? Ehkä heillä on paperipusseja, voisit ottaa ne mukaan.”  
  
John vilkaisee pannukakkuja. Kermavaahto on sulanut ja sekoittunut vadelmahilloon. Johnin tapa syödä on ilmeisesti viime aikoina muuttunut entistäkin epärationaalisemmaksi.  
  
”Ei”, John sanoo ohuella äänellä, joka vihjaa jonkinlaisiin hengitysongelmiin, ”mennään vain.”  
  
**  
  
7.53. He ovat perillä kolme minuuttia odotettua aiemmin, mikä varmasti johtuu tavanomaisen liikenteen puuttumisesta, kun ihmiset istuvat sisään kannettujen havupuiden edessä ja hymisevät vanhoja lauluja. Matkalla hän yritti kyllä tarkkailla raivostuttavan hiljaisia katuja, mutta silti hän aina jotenkin päätyi tarkkailemaan Johnia. John tuijotti ulos ikkunasta paljon huolellisemmin kuin tämän keskimääräinen keskittymiskyky olisi mahdollistanut. Muutaman kerran John vilkaisi häntä ja rykäisi sitten äänekkäästi ja raapi nenäänsä. Ehkä hän on kadottanut kykynsä lukea Johnin pään sisällä tapahtuvia liikkeitä, tai sitten John on tänään tavallistakin omituisempi omalla keskinkertaisella tavallaan.  
  
Nyt John koputtaa hyvin hoidetun keskiluokkaisen paritalon kolme kuukautta sitten maalattuun oveen liioitellun määrätietoisesti. Katu on hiljainen ja joulukoristeiden määrä hätkähdyttävä, mistä ihmiset edes löytävät noita välkkyviä peuroja?  
  
Ovi raottuu. Nainen vilkuilee heitä, ei meikkiä, näyttää väsyneeltä, ei nukkunut viime yönä. Miksi? Kuollut mies löytyi vasta tänä aamuna. Nainen peruuttaa, avaa turvaketjun, työntää oven puolittain auki. John nielaisee ja räpäyttää silmiään pariin kertaan, outoa, mutta nyt ei ole aikaa ajatella Johnin oikkuja. Naisella on aamutakki ja nopeasti tehty nuttura, joko hänellä oli kiire tai hän ei välittänyt, välittävätkö naiset ylipäänsä sellaisista asioista joulupäivänä? Täytyy kysyä Johnilta mutta ei nyt, nyt pitää jututtaa naista.  
  
”Päivää”, John sanoo, ”siis huomenta.”  
  
”Komisario Lestrade?” nainen kysyy otsa rypyssä ja John vilkaisee Sherlockia.  
  
”Lestrade lähetti meidät”, Sherlock sanoo ja nainen kääntyy katsomaan häntä mutta välttää suoraa katsekontaktia, epäilyttävää. ”Milloin viimeksi näitte miehenne?”  
  
”En kuullut nimeänne – ” nainen sanoo ja jättää lauseen ilmaan roikkumaan.  
  
”Sherlock Holmes”, hän sanoo, ojentaa kätensä ja hymyilee leveästi. John tuijottaa häntä. Hän oli jo melkein unohtanut miltä Johnin katse tuntuu ohimoilla. Hän poistaa hymyn kasvoiltaan, nyt pitää keskittyä. ”Ja tässä on tohtori Watson. Nukkuiko miehenne täällä viime yönä?”  
  
Nainen avaa suunsa ja katsoo heitä molempia. Pulssi on kohonnut, pintaverenkierto kiihtyy aavistuksen verran, kädet puristavat oven reunaa.  
  
”Rouva”, John sanoo ja ottaa askeleen lähemmäs naista, työntää olkapäänsä Sherlockin eteen ja painaa ihan pieneksi hetkeksi kätensä hänen jalkaansa vasten. Hän jähmettyy. John yrittää sanoa hänelle jotain, mutta mitä, haluaako John että hän siirtää jalkaansa? Pitäisikö hänen kysyä, ei, John hymyilee naiselle ja onnistuu ihailtavalla tavalla jäljittelemään myötätuntoa. ”Me työskentelemme komisario Lestradelle. Voisimmeko tulla hetkeksi sisään? Tiedän että tämä on teille raskasta, mutta meidän on pakko kysyä muutama kysymys.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, nainen sanoo, ”tulkaa vain. Minulla on täällä… minulla on täällä aika sekaista.”  
  
”Oletteko lähdössä jonnekin?” Sherlock kysyy. John vilkaisee häntä terävästi olkansa yli ja melkein törmää puoliksi täytettyyn matkalaukkuun.  
  
”Lomalle”, nainen sanoo, ”ihan vain lomalle Espanjaan muutamaksi viikoksi. Minulla on ollut pitkä vuosi. Ja joulunaika on niin… stressaavaa.”  
  
”Pitkä vuosi? Se on aina yhtä – ”  
  
John astuu hänen jalalleen. Hän tuijottaa Johnia ja tämä kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
  
”Olitteko lähdössä yhdessä?” John kysyy. John ei ikinä puhu hänelle tällaisella äänensävyllä. Ehkä Johnilla on oma äänensävy kaikille ihmisille. Ehkä John puhuu Maryllekin aivan eri tavalla silloin kun he kaksi ovat -  
  
”Emme”, nainen sanoo, ”minä olin lähdössä yksin. Siitä piti tulla sellainen… oma reissu.”  
  
”Mutta nyt ette ole lähdössä”, John sanoo.  
  
”Mieheni on juuri murhattu”, nainen sanoo ja pysähtyy keittiön ovensuulle, maitopurkki pöydällä, astioita, päivän lehti viiden päivän takaa, puoliksi syöty paahtoleipä. ”Otatteko teetä?”  
  
”Kiitos”, John sanoo. ”Rouva Jones, milloin viimeksi näitte miehenne?”  
  
”Eilen illalla”, nainen sanoo ja napsauttaa vedenkeittimen päälle. John kääntyy vilkaisemaan Sherlockia.  
  
”Eilen illalla?” John kysyy. ”Kun menitte yhdessä nukkumaan?”  
  
”Kun hän lähti ulos”, nainen sanoo ja huokaisee syvään. Ele vaikuttaa aidolta. ”Hän sanoi käyvänsä pubissa. Odotin häntä ja lopulta menin nukkumaan, ja aamulla heräsin eikä hän ollut täällä.”  
  
”Tai ehkä hän lähti pubiin ja te pakkasitte laukkunne”, Sherlock sanoo, ja sekä nainen että John kääntyvät katsomaan häntä. ”Olisitte ehtineet kauas ennen kuin hän tulisi takaisin.”  
  
”Mutta tässä minä kuitenkin olen”, nainen sanoo ja nojaa molemmilla käsillä avonaiseen sanomalehteen, jossa on kahvijälkiä. ”Herra Holmes, minä rakastin miestäni. Minä todella rakastin häntä.”  
  
Hän rypistää otsaansa. John vilkaisee häntä. Kello on 8.04 ja teevesi kiehuu.  
  
**   
  
Hän melkein kävelee päin vilkkuvaa peuraa. John katsoo häntä. Kello on kuusitoista yli kahdeksan. He tuhlasivat raivostuttavan paljon aikaa myötätuntoisiin latteuksiin.  
  
”Se matkalaukku”, John sanoo, kun he kävelevät kohti tietä.  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Jouluna matkoille”, John jatkaa, ”kummallista, yleensä joulu vietetään perheen kesken eikä…”  
  
Hän vilkaisee Johnia. Suu painettu tiukasti kiinni, otsa rypyssä, katsoo häntä ja sitten omia jalkojaan. Hän huokaisee syvään. Onneksi tässä jutussa on vielä mietittävää, koska muuten hän saattaisi ryhtyä pohtimaan Johnin kummallisia eleitä.   
  
”En oikein luota häneen”, John sanoo.  
  
”En minäkään. Jututetaan naapuria.”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
John katsoo häntä sen näköisenä kuin ei tajuaisi mitään. Toisinaan hän miettii, eikö oikeastaan ole parempi, ettei John enää asu Baker Streetillä. Hänen ei jatkuvasti tarvitse olla selittämässä jotain yksinkertaista asiaa keskiverron älytason omaavalle ihmisille. Varmasti se on parannus entiseen nähden, vaikka ilmeisesti hän ehti vähän liikaa tottua siihen, että oli joku jolle puhua. Pitäisi hankkia kilpikonna, se voisi korvata Johnin.  
  
”Hän tuijottaa meitä ikkunasta.”  
  
John vilkaisee kohti naapuritaloa, joka on aivan samanlainen, vain hieman huolimattomammin hoidettu. Ei välkkyviä peuroja, se on sentään lupaavaa. Hän kiertää pensasaidan ja John ottaa muutaman juoksuaskeleen hänen perässään. Ontumisesta ei ole jälkeäkään, vaikka John on edelleen noin kaksi pilkku kahdeksan kiloa painavampi kuin ennen häitä.  
  
Hän ravistelee päätään. Nyt pitää keskittyä.  
  
”Ehkä hän aikoo yhä lähteä”, John sanoo parhaillaan ja näyttää tuijottavan häneen. ”Ehkä hän odottaa että me häivymme ja sitten hän pakkaa matkalaukkunsa loppuun ja lähtee. Hän olisi aivan hyvin voinut – ”  
  
”Ei hän ole murhaaja.”  
  
John nuolaisee huuliaan. He ovat jo melkein ovella, likainen kynnysmatto, ei vara-avainta sen alla, epäluuloinen ihminen. ”Mistä tiedät? Minusta hän – ”  
  
Ovi aukeaa. John nielaisee. Sherlock vetää kasvoilleen hymyn ja laskee sitten hieman suupieliä, kun John potkaisee häntä reiteen.  
  
”Hyvää huomenta”, hän sanoo, ”hyvää joulua. Sherlock Holmes. Tulimme nuohoamaan piippunne.”  
  
”Piippuni?” mies kysyy suu loksahtaen auki. Noin kolmekymmentäviisivuotias, aamutakki päällä mutta hiukset aseteltu, puhtaat kädet. Vaihtaa painoa jalalta toiselle ja painaa ovea kiinni takanaan, luultavasti ei halua heidän näkevän sotkua. Tai ehkä kyse on joulukoristeista. John saa selittää asian hänelle myöhemmin.  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo. John voisi tuijottaa häntä hieman hienovaraisemmin.  
  
”Minä luulin että te - ” mies sanoo ja nielaisee, katsoo heitä molempia vuorotellen, suupielen vasen reuna nykii. ”Onko tapahtunut jotain? Kuvittelin että olitte… että olitte salapoliiseja tai jotain.”  
  
John huokaisee äänekkäästi. Sherlock painaa suupieliään vielä enemmän alaspäin. Ehkä hymy oli hieman liioiteltua. ”Herra Hamilton, me todella – ”  
  
”Mistä te tiesitte minun nimeni?” herra Hamilton kysyy.  
  
”Se lukee postilaatikossanne. Me todella – ”  
  
”Ajattelin että ehkä on tapahtunut jotain”, mies sanoo ja vilkaisee nopeasti naapuritalon suuntaan. ”Olen ollut huolissani.”  
  
Sherlock avaa suunsa, mutta John tarttuu häntä kyynärpäästä, miksi ihmeessä? John ei katso häneen, puristaa vain ja astuu askeleen eteenpäin.  
  
”Huolissanne?” John kysyy, taas se sama äänensävy, se joka ei kuulosta lainkaan oikealta. Ehkä he voivat pelata shakkia myöhemmin, jos John ei palaa Maryn luokse. Tietenkin John palaa Maryn luokse. Rouva Hudson varmaan toisi heille jouluvanukasta, jos kuulisi että John jää illaksi. Hän itse voisi teeskennellä että Johnin siirroissa olisi edes jotain yllättävää. Onhan sentään joulu. ”Mistä olitte huolissanne?”  
  
”En tunne heitä kunnolla”, mies sanoo, ”olen joskus jutellut Shirleyn kanssa puutarhatöistä ja minä ja William pelasimme muutaman kerran shakkia. Mutta viime aikoina… William vaikutti jotenkin hermostuneelta, ja se nainen…”  
  
”Shirley?” John kysyy otsa rypyssä. ”Shirley Jones, hänen vaimonsa?”  
  
”Ei”, mies sanoo ja katsoo heitä molempia vuorotellen. ”Toinen nainen. Vaalea. Hän alkoi käydä täällä pari kuukautta sitten. William vaikutti hermostuneelta, niin kuin olisi… pelännyt.”  
  
John nielaisee. Peura välkkyy.  
  
”Minähän näin hänet vain muutaman kerran”, mies sanoo, ”hän hymyili ja oli aivan ystävällinen mutta hän jotenkin… katsoi niin terävästi. William ei sanonut mitään hänestä mutta oli hermostunut, poltti tupakkaa. William ei ikinä polttanut tupakkaa paitsi jos jokin oli pielessä. Ehkä teidän kannattaisi kysyä Shirleyltä, mikä sen naisen nimi oli.”  
  
”Kiitos vain”, Sherlock sanoo ja hymyilee miehelle, joka tuijottaa häntä epätavallisen tiiviisti. Onko hänellä jotain naamassa? John puree hampaita lujasti yhteen vaikka ei kannattaisi, siitä seuraa päänsärkyä. Ehkä John jää Baker Streetille ja ottaa kaljan. Mahdotonta, joulu. ”Me otamme yhteyttä jos tulee vielä jotain kysyttävää. Teidän kannattaisi tarkistaa verenpaineenne. Hyvää päivänjatkoa.”  
  
”Hyvää joulua”, John sanoo epätavallisen ohuella äänellä.  
  
**  
  
8.42. Liikenne puuttuu edelleen, vain koirien ulkoiluttajat ovat liikkeellä. Ehkä pitäisi ostaa koira, se voisi olla kuin John ja tupakointi yhdistettynä nyt kun hän on lopettanut. Hän katsoo kultaista noutajaa, joka taluttaa viisikymppistä elämäänsä kyllästynyttä miestä kioskin ohi. Taksikuski hidastelee luultavasti tahallaan, joulu ei todellakaan tee hyvää ihmisille. Onneksi on sentään se murha.  
  
Hän nielaisee. John puristaa sormiaan kiinni housuihin, jänteet erottuvat käsivarsista. Hän räpäyttää silmiään ja katsoo pois Johnin käsistä. Nyt pitäisi varmaan sanoa jotain sellaista, mitä muut ihmiset käyttävät keventämään tunnelmaa.  
  
”On satanut”, hän sanoo.  
  
John vilkaisee häntä ja nuolaisee alahuultaan aivan nopeasti. Oliko hänen tarkoitus nähdä se? Luultavasti ei. Luultavasti se ei merkinnyt mitään. Taas hän ajattelee Johnin ilmeitä, hänen pitää lopettaa se. Shirley Jones ei hätkähtänyt sitä, että mies oli poissa koko yön, ja vielä jouluna. Onko se tavallista? Hänen pitäisi kysyä Johnilta, mutta se tuntuu kummallisen vaikealta.  
  
”Niin”, John sanoo ja katsoo taas ulos ikkunasta, ja Sherlockilta kestää puolitoista sekuntia tajuta, että oli kyse sateesta.  
  
Shirley Jones tietenkin valehteli heille. Tom Hamiltonkin luultavasti valehteli, mutta siitä hän ei ole aivan varma, voi olla että miehessä on jotain muuta vinksallaan, esimerkiksi intohimoinen kiinnostus videopeleihin. Mutta se vaalea nainen. Hän tietää kyllä mitä John ajattelee, tai uskoo tietävänsä, John ei ole niin vaikeasti pääteltävissä paitsi silloin kun on täysin käsittämätön. Ehkä on kuitenkin parempi olla sanomatta mitään.  
  
”Voisimmeko me tehdä pienen mutkan?” John kysyy. ”Minun pitäisi käydä kotona. Ihan vain… vilkaisemassa.”  
  
”Vilkaisemassa Marya.”  
  
”Niin, hän on kuitenkin minun – ” John sanoo, ” – vaimoni.”  
  
”Katie on myös siellä.”  
  
”Niin”, John sanoo, ”niin. Tietenkin. Tiedän kyllä, että tässä on kaikenlaista, mutta sinne olisi vain parin korttelin mutka tuosta seuraavasta risteyksestä. Nyt on kuitenkin…”  
  
”Joulu”, hän täydentää. John nielaisee ja rypistää housujen kangasta samalla, kun hän koputtaa taksikuskia olalle ja antaa uuden osoitteen. Taksikuskin leukaperät kiristyvät, ongelmia alaselässä, johtuu luultavasti liiasta istumisesta tai sitten siitä tavanomaisen tylsästä kolarista, jossa mies oli kaksi viiva kolme vuotta sitten.  
  
Kun taksi pysähtyy harmaankirjavan kivitalon eteen, kolmekymmentä vuotta vanha, sisäilmaongelmia mutta vain kellarikerroksessa, John ei ole vieläkään sanonut mitään muuta. Sherlock katsoo, miten John työntää oven auki ja odottaa sitten melkein kaksi sekuntia ennen kuin nousee autosta. Kuuluuko hänen seurata Johnia? Hän ei ole varma. Ehkä John pitäisi sitä tungettelevana. Hän on kyllä käynyt täällä, mutta tietenkään hän ei viihtynyt, ja hän on varma että jopa John on huomannut sen. Mary ainakin tietää. Ehkä myös Katie. Hän on jo melkein päättänyt pysyä autossa, kun John kääntyy katsomaan häntä kulmakarvat alhaalla.  
  
”Tuletko sinä?”  
  
Lunta menee kengän sisään. Hän yrittää potkia sitä pois mutta ei onnistu. John ei enää katso häneen. Ehkä on hyvä tämän kerran antaa Johnin kävellä edellä. Kun John painaa avaimen lukkoon, hän näkee miten rintakehä pysähtyy yläasentoon ja leukaperät jännittyvät. Hänen oma pulssinsa on aavistuksen verran kiihtynyt, mutta ovi raottuu jo, ei ole aikaa miettiä mistä moinen johtuu.  
  
”Hei”, John sanoo varovaisella äänellä ja astuu sisään.  
  
Ei joulukoristeita. Sherlock pysähtyy eteiseen ja kääntää lipaston päällä olevan kortin toisin päin, _onnellista joulua Johnille, Marylle ja Katielle, kiitos viimeisestä ja nähdään pian uudestaan, toivottavat Adam, Anna ja pikku-Henry,_ mitä ihmettä? Hän on kysymäisillään, mutta John on jo olohuoneessa, kurkistaa tyhjään keittiöön ja sitten makuuhuoneeseen. Hän kuulee miten John pysähtyy pinnasängyn reunalle.   
  
Keittiössä on kaikki järjestyksessä. Kahvinkeitin on kylmä mutta sitä on käytetty tänä aamuna. Mukia ei näy.  
  
”Onko teillä termospullo?”  
  
John pysähtyy makuuhuoneen ovelle. Johnin suu on jäänyt raolleen ja silmät tuijottavat häntä kummallisen tiiviisti. Hän nielaisee, ja sitten John näyttää tajuavan mitä hän kysyi. ”Mitä? On. On meillä.” John kävelee hänen ohitseen, lyhyitä, nykiviä askeleita, lievää ontumista, ja vetää kaapinoven auki. ”En tiedä missä se on. Yleensä se on – ”  
  
”Se on Marylla”, hän sanoo. ”He lähtivät aikaisin mutta eivät kiireellä.”  
  
”Hyvä”, John sanoo ja katsoo taas häntä, ja hän tajuaa ettei pysty katsomaan muualle, ”kai se on hyvä. Onko se? Miksi hän ei vastaa puhelimeen?”  
  
”John.” Kieli tuntuu kömpelöltä hänen suussaan, omituista.  
  
”Ja Katie”, John sanoo, ”hänellä on Katie, miksi hän ei olisi jättänyt lappua, miksi hän ei olisi kertonut että hän lähtee jonnekin, nyt on kuitenkin joulupäivä, kuka ei ole kotona joulupäivänä, minä en – ”  
  
Johnin puhelin soi. Ensin John vain jatkaa tuijottamista. Sherlock tuijottaa takaisin, ja sitten lopulta John painaa kätensä taskuun ja vetää puhelimen esiin.  
  
”Hei”, John sanoo puhelimeen.  
  
**  
  
John kääntyy selin häneen. Hän kuulee naisen äänen vaimeana, mutta varmasti se on hyväntuulinen ja kepeä, ei hän niin pahasti voi erehtyä. Hän istuutuu vaaleanharmaalle sohvalle ja nousee sitten saman tien seisomaan. John vilkaisee häntä ja kääntää sitten taas selkänsä, nyökyttelee ja huokaa syvään.  
  
”Niin”, John sanoo, ”en tiennyt, olin yön… ei sillä ole väliä. Olin yön Sherlockin luona, minä… en saanut nukuttua. Hyvä että soitit. En minä ollut huolissani.”  
  
Naisen ääni vaimenee ja kohoaa. Johnin olkapäät laskeutuvat alaspäin. Joskus aiemmin kun oli tapahtunut jotain jännittävää, esimerkiksi että he olivat joutuneet juoksemaan karkuun tai joku oli osoittanut heitä aseella, John oli käynyt hakemassa jääkaapista kaljan ja istuutunut siihen nojatuolilleen ja napsauttanut tölkin auki. Hän itse oli seissyt keittiössä eikä ollut mitenkään voinut olla huomaamatta, miten Johnin hartiat olivat laskeutuneet. Mutta tietenkin sellaisesta on jo melko kauan. Nykyään John istuu hetkeksi mutta ei laske hartioitaan, koska pian pitää lähteä ja Mary ja Katie odottavat.  
  
”Minä tulen sinne myöhemmin tänään”, John sanoo. ”Minä lupaan. Ihan totta. Tietenkin minä haluan olla Katien kanssa jouluna, äiti, älä nyt… minun on pakko mennä, on hätätilanne töissä. Minä soitan myöhemmin. Ja soita sinä jos hän… tietenkin hän soittaa minulle ensin. Mutta soita sinä silti.”  
  
John laskee puhelimen alas. Johnin pulssi on tasaantunut hiukan mutta käsi tärisee yhä vähän. Silloin kerran John ampui taksikuskin ikkunan läpi, ja hän katsoi Johnin käsiä jotka eivät olleet taatusti tärisseet lainkaan. Nyt John painaa puhelimen taskuun ja kätensä reisiä vasten. Housujen kangas on edelleen rypyssä.  
  
”Katie on äidin ja isän luona”, John sanoo, ”Mary vei hänet sinne aamulla mutta ei selittänyt miksi. Voisi kuvitella että hän olisi… että hän olisi vastannut puhelimeen tai… edes jättänyt viestin.”  
  
”Mutta hän rakastaa sinua”, hän sanoo ja puree huultaan.  
  
John vilkaisee häntä ja kääntyy ympäri kummallisen äkkiä, rintakehä kohoaa. ”Niin. Tiedän. Luoja mikä sotku, olisi pitänyt… ei olisi pitänyt… jos olisin pysynyt täällä niin sitten hän… hän olisi joutunut selittämään.”  
  
”Ehkä ei ole mitään selitettävää”, hän sanoo, ja John painaa kätensä leualleen. John ei ole ajanut partaansa kahteen päivään. ”Menetkö hakemaan Katien nyt?”  
  
”Varmaan on parempi antaa hänen olla äidin ja isän luona”, John sanoo ja tuijottaa otsa rypyssä suljettua televisiota, ehkä se on refleksi. ”Meillä on kuitenkin tämä murha. Äiti on iloinen kun saa viettää aikaa hänen kanssaan.”  
  
”Tietenkin”, hän sanoo, ”ymmärrän”, vaikka eihän hän tietenkään ymmärrä. John katsoo häntä niin kuin odottaisi häneltä jotain. Hän painaa kätensä tyhjälle sohvapöydälle. ”Mennäänkö?”  
  
”Mennään vain”, John sanoo. ”Minne me menemme?”  
  
”Ruumishuoneelle.”  
  
”Selvä”, John sanoo ja katsoo vielä tyhjää makuuhuonetta, jossa leveä parisänky on pedattu huolellisesti. Sänky on sata neljäkymmentä senttiä leveä, jos John ja Mary makaavat siinä vierekkäin, heidän hartiansa melkein osuvat toisiinsa. Miksi John katsoo sänkyä? Kuvitteleeko John Maryn siihen? ”Sherlock”, John sanoo, ”se mies William Jonesin naapurissa – ”  
  
”Älä ajattele sitä”, hän sanoo, ”se on pelkkää arvailua. Liian vähän dataa, ei voi tehdä päätelmiä. Ja hän rakastaa sinua.”  
  
”Niin”, John sanoo melkein hätäisesti, ”mutta, _Sherlock_ – ”  
  
”Mennään”, hän sanoo. ”Äitisi suuttuu jos et mene sinne käymään, ja meidän pitää selvittää kuka murhasi William Jonesin. Haluan nähdä hänet vielä, ja ehkä Molly on onnistunut selvittämään myrkyn. Graham on varmaan jo ehtinyt jutella leskelle, ja siitä nyt ei varmaan ole kuin haittaa mutta paras kuunnella, mitä hän kuvittelee keksineensä, ennen kuin hän pääsee pohtimaan sitä liian kauan.”  
  
John seuraa häntä ulko-ovelle. Kadulla ei näy yhtään taksia eikä oikeastaan mitään muutakaan. Hän lähtee kävelemään kadunviertä pitkin, eivät ne kaikki voi istua joulukuusen alla. John kävelee hänen perässään, mutta ontuminen hidastaa.  
  
”Sinä luotat häneen.”  
  
Hän puraisee alahuulta. ” _Sinä_ luotat häneen.”  
  
”Niin”, John sanoo.   
  
**  
  
”Komea mies”, Lestrade sanoo, ”miehekkäällä tavalla. Ja niin harmittoman näköinen. Yleensä tuollaiset kaverit saavat ylinopeussakkoja. Ei olisi todellakaan uskonut, ja vielä jouluna.”  
  
”Joulupäivä on tilastollisesti hyvä aika tehdä rikoksia”, Sherlock sanoo. William Jones tuijottaa kattoa. ”Tosin tämä ei silti täsmää. Pitäisi olla alkoholia ja puukoniskuja, tappelu baarissa ja mustasukkaisuutta, sellainen tavallinen spontaani murha.”  
  
”Ehkä nainen oli lähdössä”, John sanoo ja pysähtyy hänen viereensä, mutta hän ei voi nyt ruveta pohtimaan Johnin ilmeitä, nyt pitää keskittyä William Jonesiin. ”Hän oli pakannut laukkunsa. Ehkä mies sai tietää – ”  
  
”Ja tappoi itsensä”, Lestrade sanoo kulmakarvat kohoten.  
  
”Ja raahasi itsensä sen jälkeen kirkkoon”, Sherlock sanoo ja kääntää miehen käsivartta. ”Käsivarsissa on mustelmat. Onko häntä puristeltu?”  
  
”Ei tietenkään”, Molly sanoo hätäisellä äänellä, liian vähän unta, hillityn sävyinen huulipuna, rajauskynän rippeitä silmäkulmissa, mahdollisesti hyvä ilta. ”Mitään muita väkivallan merkkejä ei ole, ja mustelmat ovat samassa kohdassa käsivartta mutta peilikuvat, joku on – ”  
  
”Tarttunut häntä käsivarsista”, Sherlock sanoo, ”lujaa. Hienoa. Mustelmien koosta päätellen voisi olla isokätinen nainen tai pieni mies. John, minkä kokoiset kädet Shirley Jonesilla on?”  
  
John tuijottaa häntä. Hän huokaisee syvään. Lestrade vaihtaa painoa jalalta toiselle, hermostunut, ehkä murhasta mutta luultavasti siitä ettei saa istua kuusipuun vieressä omassa olohuoneessaan. Hän laskee William Jonesin käsivarren takaisin alas ja kiertää miehen toiselle puolelle. John pudistelee päätään, epätavallisen hidas reaktioaika jopa Johnille. Ilmeisesti John ajattelee jotain muuta.  
  
”En tiedä”, John sanoo, ”en katsonut hänen käsiään.”  
  
”Katso ensi kerralla”, hän sanoo ja vilkaisee Mollya, joka työntää olkapäitään hieman taaksepäin. ”Joko selvitit myrkyn?”  
  
”Syanidia.”  
  
”Kuinka tavanomaista”, hän sanoo, ”olen hieman pettynyt.”  
  
”Sanoit ettei Shirley Jones ole murhaaja”, John sanoo. Hän vilkaisee Johnia ja John puree hampaitaan tiukemmin yhteen. Hetken hän melkein toivoo, että voisi ratkaista tämän jutun saman tien, ja sitten ehkä he voisivat vähän aikaa vain istua 221B:n sohvalla ja John voisi katsoa jotain käsittämätöntä televisio-ohjelmaa ja hän itse voisi solvata sitä ja kaikki olisi hetken niin kuin ennenkin.  
  
”Shirley Jones?” Lesrade kysyy otsa rypyssä, niin kuin ei tietäisi kenestä puhutaan, mikä toisaalta ei olisi kovin yllättävää. ”Se suloinen nainen, joka keitti teetä ja tarjosi minulle ja pojille taatelikakkua?”  
  
”Ei hän murhaaja”, Sherlock sanoo Johnille, ”ellei tämä kuulu siihen kolmeen prosenttiin tapauksia joissa olen tehnyt virhearvioinnin. Mutta olisi silti hyödyllistä tietää, onko hän ravistellut miestään viime aikoina.”  
  
”Ravistellut?” Lestrade kysyy silmät laajentuen.  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo ja tarttuu Johnin käsivarsiin, Johnin pulssi kohoaa, hänen oma rintakehänsä laajenee melko kiivaasti, ”tällä tavalla”, hän yrittää ravistella Johnia ja John pistää kaikin voimin vastaan. Ehkä on parempi luovuttaa, John ei selvästi aio tehdä yhteistyötä. Hän irrottaa otteensa ja John hieroo käsivarsiaan mutta tuijottaa häntä edelleen. Hänen oma pulssinsa on hieman nopeampi kuin tavallisesti, mikä on omituista, syanidi ei ollut kovin persoonallinen ratkaisu.  
  
”Selvä”, Lestrade sanoo venyttäen sanaa kummallisesti. John ottaa askeleen kauemmas. Molly puree alahuultaan. William Jones ei liikahda. 9.52. John painaa kätensä reittä vasten ja hetken hän kuvittelee, että nyt Mary soittaa, kaikki on väärinkäsitystä, Mary ja Katie ovat viettämässä joulua Johnin äidin ja isän luona ja John lähtee sinne saman tien, koristeet keinuvat kuusen oksilla ja radio soittaa samoja kappaleita kuin kolmekymmentä vuotta sitten, huonommin sovitettuna vain, Katie hymyilee koko suun leveydeltä ja John nostaa lapsen syliin ja suutelee Marya otsalle ja -  
  
Ja mikä häntä oikein vaivaa, William Jones makasi kasvoillaan kirkon lattialla, näin mielenkiintoista juttua hänellä ei ole ollut ainakaan kolmeen viikkoon. Ei ole mitään syytä ajatella sitä, miten Mary kietoo kätensä Johnin selän taakse ja Johnin äiti kiirehtii ottamaan valokuvan.  
  
”Nyt täytyy mennä pubiin”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Pubiin?” Lestrade kysyy kaksi sävelaskelta korkeammalla äänellä kuin tavallisesti.  
  
”William Jonesin pubiin”, hän sanoo ja suoristaa takin kauluksia. John kääntää katseensa muualle. ”Soita rouva Jonesille ja pyydä lista pubeista. Ja älä jää rupattelemaan.”  
  
”En tietenkään, miksi hitossa minä – ”  
  
”John”, hän sanoo, ja John suoristaa olkapäänsä ja seuraa häntä kuolleen miehen ympäri.  
  
”Mutta minne te olette menossa?” Lestrade kysyy, kun he ovat jo melkein ovella.  
  
”Lähetä minulle osoite”, hän sanoo, ”kaikkien pubien osoitteet. Ja yritä olla tekemättä johtopäätöksiä.”  
  
John vilkaisee häntä. Hänen toinen suupielensä nousee ylöspäin. Heidän askeleensa kaikuvat käytävällä, Johnin ontuminen on taas hieman helpottunut, ja lisäksi _Kulkuset, kulkuset_ kuuluu jostain kaukaa. Hän huokaisee mutta ei jaksa olla kovin närkästynyt.  
  
Hän kiihdyttää ihan vain kokeeksi. John ottaa hänet kiinni muutamalla juoksuaskeleella.  
  
**  
  
John tyhjentää kaljatuoppia, mikä vaikuttaa omituisella tavalla kunnioitettavalta, koska Johnin täytyi jättää kolme edellistä kesken. Lestraden keskustelu Shirley Jonesin kanssa ei vaikuta kovin onnistuneelta, koska he ovat jo neljännessä pubissa eikä William Jonesin eilisillan liikkeistä ole tietoakaan. Toisaalta on melko todennäköistä, että William Jones huijasi vaimoaan, mikä saattaisi tehdä koko jutusta hieman kiinnostavamman.  
  
”Anteeksi mitä?” baarimikko kysyy ja korjaa silmälaseja nenällään, stressi ilmeisesti vaivaa, tai ehkä nainen ei vain pidä joulusta.  
  
”William Jones”, hän kysyy ja rypistää otsaansa, John tuijottaa olutlasin pohjaa, hänen täytyy nyt kiirehtiä tai muuten Johnin askeleet alkavat horjua päivän aikana. ”Tiedätkö miehen? Onko häntä näkynyt?”  
  
”Ei tänään”, baarimikko sanoo, ”nyt on joulu, useimmat ihmiset ovat kotona perheensä luona.”  
  
John laskee oluttuopin baaritiskille. Sherlock huokaisee. Onneksi Shirley Jonesin listalla on vielä muutama pubi.  
  
”Mutta hän kävi täällä eilen illalla”, nainen lisää ja vilkaisee Johnia, joka nojaa kaksin käsin baaritiskiin ja katselee puolityhjää tuoppia.  
  
”Erinomaista”, hän sanoo ja potkaisee Johnia kevyesti jalkaan. John suoristaa selkänsä ja nielaisee. ”Kuinka pitkään hän viipyi? Ravisteliko joku isokätinen nainen tai pienikätinen mies häntä?”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Taidan yrittää vielä soittaa Marylle”, John sanoo, ”jos hän vaikka nyt vastaisi. Ehkä hän meni ostoksille.”  
  
Sherlock kääntää katseensa takaisin baarimikkoon. ”Milloin hän lähti? Yritä muistaa, tämä on tärkeää.”  
  
Nainen katsoo häntä kulmakarvat painuen alemmas. ”Ehkä kahdeltatoista.”  
  
”Ehkä? Mitä se tarkoittaa? Mihin aikaan hän tuli?”  
  
”Kaverisi näyttää tuskastuneelta”, baarimikko sanoo, ja hän vilkaisee Johnia, joka tosiaan keinuu jalalta toiselle ja puristaa puhelinta korvalleen. Hän kääntää katseensa takaisin naiseen. Hän miettii Johnia sitten vähän myöhemmin, ehkä illalla tai hetken päästä kunhan hän vain on saanut tietää, kuinka kauan William Jones oli täällä. Nainen huokaisee äänekkäästi. ”En minä ole varma. Hän tuli ehkä puoli kahdeltatoista ja lähti aika pian. Yleensä hän on ollut pitempään, ajattelin että hän meni tupakalle mutta hän ei tullutkaan takaisin.”  
  
”Mutta kukaan ei tullut hakemaan häntä”, hän sanoo ja nainen vain tuijottaa häntä. ”Saiko hän puhelun?”  
  
”En tosiaankaan muista”, nainen sanoo.  
  
Sherlock avaa suunsa, kyllä tuollaiset asiat täytyy muistaa, mutta silloin John painaa puhelimen alas ja hän kääntyy katsomaan miestä. John tuijottaa eteensä otsa rypyssä.  
  
”John”, hän sanoo, ”mennään.”  
  
John katsoo häntä, ja hän kaventaa silmiään ja yrittää kuvitella mitä Johnin mielessä liikkuu. John on purrut hampaat kiinni alahuuleen ja puristanut otsansa kevyesti rypyille. Oikea käsi roikottaa yhä puhelinta. Joskus hän on istunut 221B:n olohuoneessa ja jutellut Johnille ja sitten tajunnut että Johnin nojatuoli on tyhjä, ja hän on etsinyt tupakat koska ketään ei ole enää piilottamassa niitä ja kävellyt alas kadulle, ja ehkä hän on saattanut toivoa tupakoiden välissä että Mary vaan katoaisi jonnekin.  
  
Nyt John kuitenkin näyttää onnettomalta, ja Sherlock toivoo että osaisi sanoa jotain sellaista mitä ihmiset yleensä sanovat.  
  
”Ehkä hän on joutunut auto-onnettomuuteen ja puhelin on hajonnut”, hän sanoo.  
  
John tuijottaa häntä. Baarimikkokin taitaa tuijottaa häntä, mutta hän katsoo nyt vain Johnia ja nielaisee. Jokin ilmeisesti meni vikaan. Ehkä nyt pitäisi kertoa tilastotietoa siitä miten suuri osa kolareista on pelkkiä pintanaarmuja ja johtaa korkeintaan lyhyeen käyntiin ensiapuosastolle, ja sitten John naurahtaa.  
  
”Helvetti”, John sanoo ja katsoo häntä, ”sinä olet kyllä… olet…”  
  
”Niin?” hän kysyy, kun John ei näytä pääsevän loppuun asti.  
  
John pudistelee päätään, työntää kädet taskuihin ja kävelee ovelle. Hän seuraa perässä. John pysähtyy kadun laitaan ja katsoo häntä, ja hän ryhtyy huitomaan taksia. Ihmisiä on edelleen liian vähän, taksit eivät kulje, kerrassaan pitkästyttävä päivä, lukuun ottamatta murhaa tietysti. John nieleskelee hänen vieressään ja hän yrittää keskittyä kysymyksiin. Minne William Jones lähti pubista, minkä takia, kenen kanssa? Kuka raahasi kuolleen miehen kirkon lattialle? Kenellä on motiivi, ketä hän ei ole vielä löytänyt? Miten ihmeessä kirkko liittyy asiaan?  
  
Autot ajavat ohi. On alkanut sataa lunta, eikä hän huomannut milloin se tapahtui. Ehkä he olivat silloin pubissa. Lumihiutaleet laskeutuvat Johnin olkapäille ja hiuksiin ja hän vetää silmänsä pois, pitää keskittyä. Olisiko Mary Watson voinut huijata häntä taas?  
  
Kun he saavat taksin, hän harkitsee pitäisikö kuitenkin antaa kuskille Johnin vanhempien osoite. John painaa hampaita niin tiukasti yhteen ettei luultavasti edes huomaisi. Oikean talon kohdalla hän työntäisi Johnin ulos autosta, ja John voisi pidellä Katieta ja kävellä hermostuneesti ympäriinsä. Ehkä se auttaisi. Hän voisi katsella ja miettiä jälleen kerran, miten ihmeessä John aina tajusi miten päin sellaista pientä ihmistä kuului pidellä. _Kuka murhasi William Jonesin,_ hän kysyisi itseltään, katsoisi miten John nauraisi Katielle ja miettisi, että häneltä oli nyt todellakin mennyt jotain ohi.  
  
Taksi kuitenkin kaartaa kohti Jonesien keskiluokkaista asuinaluetta. 11.30. Kaksi kultaista noutajaa ja yksi joka näyttää terrierin ja susikoiran sekoitukselta. Pitäisi skarpata koirarotujen suhteen. Muutamalla pihalla leikkii lapsia, mutta Shirley Jonesin piha on hiljainen. Nainen on kuitenkin kotona. Taksi nytkähtää liikkeelle heidän takanaan. Välkkyvästä peurasta on palanut yksi valo. Naapurin talo on hiljaa.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo hitaasti, ”luuletko että – ”  
  
Hän lähtee kävelemään niin nopeasti kuin pystyy. John kiroilee, tai ehkä hän vain kuvittelee. Shirley Jones katsoo heitä ikkunasta, ja John saa hänet kiinni vasta portailla.  
  
**  
  
Shirley Jonesin kasvoille on ilmestynyt huomaamatonta huulipunaa mutta ei selkeitä merkkejä itkemisestä. Onko se normaalia? Pitäisi kysyä Johnilta, mutta John nojaa pöydänkulmaan ja tuijottaa seinällä olevaa julistetta, jossa tyttö ja lammas seisovat keskienglantilaisella nummella. Lammas näyttää tyytyväiseltä, tyttö ei. John pitelee toista reittään niin kuin ajattelisi nilkuttamista, tilanne alkaa käydä huolestuttavaksi.  
  
”Oletko järkyttynyt?” hän kysyy, ja sekä rouva Jones että John siirtävät katseensa häneen.  
  
”Järkyttynyt?” rouva Jones toistaa, ja John pudistelee päätään puolelta toiselle niin kuin yrittäisi kertoa hänelle jotain. ”Ei olisi pitänyt päästää teitä uudestaan sisään, minä en ole edes varma keitä te olette ja sitten te – ”  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, John sanoo kääntyen kohti naista. ”Me ihan totta työskentelemme komisario Lestraden kanssa. Olemme vain toisinaan hieman… tahdittomia.”  
  
Sherlock avaa suunsa ja painaa sen sitten uudestaan kiinni, kun John vilkaisee häntä kulmakarvat painettuina alas. Shirley Jones huokaa syvään ja tarttuu valtavaan teekuppiin.  
  
”Rouva Jones – ” Sherlock aloittaa, mutta John nostaa kätensä ylös. Yleensä hän ei välittäisi sellaisesta, mutta tämä päivä tuntuu jollain lailla erilaiselta.  
  
”Jospa istuisimme alas”, John sanoo ja ojentaa Shirley Jonesille tuolia. Nainen on vaihtanut aamutakin villapaitaan ja farkkuihin, lahkeet on kääritty nilkkoihin ja jaloissa on kirjavat villasukat, ilmeisesti symboli tunteelle jota jotkut kutsuvat _kodikkuudeksi_ , ehkä John osaisi selittää. Jos Shirley Jones olisi murhannut miehensä, nainen olisi nähnyt hieman vaivaa näyttääkseen järkyttyneemmältä. Jokin on silti pielessä, eikä hän vielä tiedä mikä. Tavallaan vaivaannuttavaa, mutta toisaalta kello on vasta 11:43.  
  
”Voisitteko kertoa – ”, John sanoo, vilkaisee Sherlockia ja kääntää sitten katseensa takaisin rouva Jonesiin, ” - meille hieman avioliitostanne?”  
  
Shirley Jones suoristaa selkäänsä. ”En ymmärrä miten se liittyy tähän. Ette kai – ”  
  
” – kuvittele että te olette murhaaja”, Sherlock sanoo ja koettaa olla katsomatta Johnia, joka vetää hartioita kyyryyn, ”emme tietenkään. Jos olisitte murhaaja, olisitte nähnyt vähän vaivaa jotta ette näyttäisi sellaiselta. Vastatkaa vain ystävällisesti Johnin kysymykseen, hän on erittäin hyvä tällaisissa ihmisasioissa.”  
  
John vilkaisee häntä. Jos he olisivat Baker Streetillä, koko juttu olisi jo ohi, John pitelisi kaljatölkkiä ja rouva Hudsonin epävireiset joululaulut kuuluisivat lattian läpi, niin John sanoisi hänelle nyt jotain terävää. Ehkä hän ohittaisi sen tai ehkä hän vastaisi jotain, mikä menisi Johnin älykkyyden keskivertotason takia aivan ohi. Tai ehkä hän vain hymyilisi. John tuijottaisi häntä eikä tajuaisi yhtään mitään mutta alkaisi kuitenkin hymyillä takaisin. Se olisi tietysti täysin hyödytöntä mutta kummallisella tavalla rauhoittavaa.  
  
”Yritämme vain päätellä, voisiko joku kantaa kaunaa miehellenne”, John sanoo nyt Shirley Jonesille, joka raapii vasenta korvaansa ja puristaa teekuppia, ”tai teille, tai olisiko jollakulla joku muu… motiivi. Mutta jos voisitte ensin kertoa avioliitostanne – ”  
  
”Oletteko naimisissa?” rouva Jones kysyy ja John hätkähtää.  
  
”Me? Minä? Olen.”  
  
”Jos pyytäisin kertomaan avioliitostanne”, rouva Jones sanoo ja ristii vasemman jalan oikean päälle, ”mitä sanoisitte?”  
  
John nieleskelee. ”Tämä ei nyt kyllä lainkaan – ”  
  
”Sanoisitte että teillä on ollut omat vaikeutenne”, Shirley Jones sanoo, ”mutta että eteenpäin mennään.”  
  
John tuijottaa naista. Sherlock tuijottaa Johnia ja ravistelee sitten päätään, täytyy lopettaa, täytyy muistaa että tarkoitus on tarkkailla murhatun miehen leskeä eikä John Watsonia. Hän voi ratkaista Johnin myöhemmin.  
  
”Myönnän että olen ajoittain ollut onneton”, nainen sanoo ja vaihtaa jalkojen paikkaa, ”mutta sillä ei ole mitään tekemistä Williamin kuoleman kanssa.”  
  
”Kuinka onneton – ” Sherlock kysyy, ” – asteikolla yhdestä kymmeneen?”  
  
”Sherlock!” John sanoo melko painokkaasti.  
  
”Luoja”, nainen sanoo, omituista, ”sinulla ei ole kyllä lainkaan sosiaalista älyä.”  
  
”Ei hän aina ole yhtä mahdoton”, John sanoo ja nojautuu lähemmäs naista, mikä kumma kyllä toimii, Shirley Jones kääntää katseensa takaisin Johniin ja otsan rypyt silenevät. ”Millä tavalla olette ollut onneton?”  
  
”Aivan tavallisella tavalla”, Shirley Jones sanoo, ”varmasti te tajuatte, joskus sitä vain miettii että ehkä joku muu… mutta ei sillä ole väliä. Tässä minä kuitenkin olen. Ja William on kuollut, ja teidän pitäisi etsiä murhaajaa eikä kuulustella minua.”  
  
”Entä se kirkko”, John sanoo, ”oliko sillä teille jotain henkilökohtaista merkitystä? Olitteko käyneet siellä yhdessä?”  
  
Shirley Jonesin kulmakarvat kohoavat. ”Henkilökohtaista merkitystä? Menimme siellä naimisiin.”  
  
John vetää syvään henkeä, rintakehä nousee hieman kulahtaneen villapaidan alla. Nyt hän ei voi kuitenkaan katsoa Johnia. John vilkaisee häntä mutta hän on jo kirkossa, William Jones alttarin edessä kasvot oveen päin, tulossa vai menossa? Miksi hän ei ajatellut että kirkko voisi viitata häihin? Miksi hän ei ajatellut häitä? William Jones omissa häissään, katse alttarille päin, ei, mies kääntyy ympäri, makaa lattialla, myrkkyä, mies on kannettu kirkkoon kuolleena, sen on pakko merkitä jotain. Tunteet. Ehkä tämä liittyy tunteisiin.  
  
”Rouva Jones”, hän sanoo ja työntää kirkon ovet kiinni, William Jones jää makaamaan kuolleena alttarin eteen, Shirley Anna Jones, 37-vuotias solututkija, seisoo hääpuvussaan portailla hänen vieressään, kuka muu piittaisi kuolleen miehen hääkirkosta? ”Missä olitte kolmen ja viiden välillä tänä aamuna?”  
  
”Täällä”, Shirley Jones sanoo ja katsoo suoraan häneen. Myös John katsoo häneen, mutta hän ei voi ajatella Johnia. Ehkä myöhemmin. ”Nukkumassa. Kuten olen jo kertonut teille.”  
  
”Voiko joku vahvistaa sen?” hän kysyy.  
  
Shirley Jones asettelee käsivarret ristiin rintansa päälle ja pudistelee päätään.  
  
”Kukaan muu ei siis ollut paikalla?” hän kysyy, ja John rypistää hänelle otsaansa. ”Ettekä puhuneet kenenkään kanssa? Puhelimessa vaikka? Facebookissa? Twitterissä?”  
  
Shirley Jones avaa suunsa ja nuolaisee sitten kevyesti ylähuultaan, huono idea, huulipunaa menee ruuansulatusjärjestelemään. ”Heräsin aikaisin ja tajusin että William on edelleen poissa. Soitin ystävälleni.”  
  
”Mutta ette poliisille?” John sanoo ja suoristaa selkäänsä.  
  
”Milloin?” Sherlock kysyy. ”Kenelle?”  
  
”Noin puoli viideltä”, rouva Jones sanoo. ”Hänen nimensä on Mary Watson.”  
  
**  
  
”Miten niin he tapasivat lukupiirissä?” John mutisee, kun he kävelevät tienreunaa pitkin ja odottavat taksia. ”Ei Mary käy lukupiirissä.”  
  
”Maryn älykkyysosamäärä on huomattavasti korkeampi kuin sinun”, hän sanoo. ”Hän pystyisi piilottamaan lukupiirin sinulta, jos haluaisi.”  
  
John vilkaisee häntä otsa rypyssä ja hän kääntää katseensa nopeasti pois. Peuroja. Kaikkialla on välkkyviä peuroja, mutta yhtään taksia ei näy.  
  
”Hän on ollut paljon poissa”, John sanoo hetken päästä, työntää molempia käsiä syvälle taskuihin ja tuijottaa omia kenkiään, joiden kärkiin on kuivunut mutaa. ”Hän ei juttele enää niin paljon kuin ennen. Ajattelin että se johtuu vauvasta, en minäkään juttele. Mutta kun se naapuri sanoi… tuntuu vain jotenkin siltä kuin olisin… kuin olisin odottanut jotain tällaista. Että jostain kulman takaa tulee joku juttu ja yhtäkkiä kaikki menee taas ylösalaisin, ja sitten sanon itselleni että John Watson, sinä helvetin idiootti, sinä tiesit koko ajan ettei sinun olisi pitänyt luottaa häneen.”  
  
”John”, hän sanoo, ja John pysähtyy siihen kadunreunaan epätasaisesti leikatun pensasaidan viereen ja tuijottaa häntä.  
  
”Et voi väittää ettet epäile häntä”, John sanoo, leuan lihakset kiristyvät. ”Se naapurissa asuva mies kertoi, että William Jones oli hermostunut aina sen jälkeen, kun vaimon vaalea ystävä oli käynyt kylässä. Ja Mary on kadonnut. Hän häipyi joulupäivänä eikä kertonut kenellekään minne hän meni.”  
  
”Sinäkin häivyit eilen.”  
  
”Mutta kaikki tietävät minne _minä_ menin”, John sanoo ja nielaisee. ”Sano ettet epäile häntä.”  
  
Sherlock lähtee kävelemään tienreunaa pitkin. Taksi, heidän täytyy saada nyt taksi.  
  
”Emme tiedä vielä mitään”, hän sanoo, ”eikä hänellä ole motiivia.”  
  
”Ehkä hän tarvitsi rahaa.”  
  
Sherlock pysähtyy ja vetää syvään henkeä, rintakehässä tuntuu ahtaalta, onko paita kutistunut pyykissä? John pysähtyy hänen viereensä ja tuijottaa häntä. Yleensä häntä ei häiritse, mutta nyt John odottaa häneltä jotain eikä hän tiedä mitä. Hän ei ole koskaan ollut hyvä tällaisessa. Ehkä hän voisi soittaa rouva Hudsonille.  
  
”Sinä menit hänen kanssaan naimisiin”, hän sanoo ja John katsoo häntä huulet painettuna tiukasti yhteen. Hän ei voi nyt katsoa Johnin huulia. ”Sinä valitsit hänet. Sinä annoit hänelle anteeksi.”  
  
”Tiedän”, John sanoo, ”mutta – ”  
  
”Sinun pitäisi luottaa häneen”, hän sanoo. Johnin otsa rypistyy ja suu jää puolittain auki. ”Et voi pyytää sitä minulta. Se ei ole… reilua.”  
  
John katsoo häntä suu raollaan. Hän ei katso Johnin suuta. Hän etsii sen taksin, hän selvittää tämän murhan riippumatta siitä kuka sen on tehnyt, ja sitten hän palaa Baker Streetille ja lukitsee ovet ja istuu sohvalle ja lukee loppuun sen väitöskirjan matalien aallonpituuksien vaikutuksesta betonirakennusten perustoihin.  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, John sanoo.  
  
Hän pudistelee päätään. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Olet oikeassa”, John sanoo ja vaihtaa painoa jalalta toiselle. ”Se ei ole reilua. Minä menin hänen kanssaan naimisiin. Minä valitsin hänet.”  
  
”Unohda se”, hän sanoo ja katsoo ympärilleen, peuroja, ei takseja.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo.  
  
”Ei nyt. Meidän pitää saada taksi. Meidän pitää ratkaista murha. Tarvitaan johtolankoja, tarvitaan motiivi, tarvitaan epäilty, emme tiedä vielä mitään – ”  
  
”Joskus mietin – ” John sanoo, ” – että jos et olisi kadonnut, jos et olisi lavastanut sitä kuolemaa ja häipynyt, että mitä sitten olisi tapahtunut. Olisin varmaan tavannut Maryn silti, mutta olisinko… olisinko…”  
  
Hän kääntyy ympäri. John seuraa häntä tien reunassa keskiluokkaisella omakotitaloalueella Pohjois-Lontoossa, lumi jatkaa tippumista taivaalta, Mary Watson on taas yllättänyt hänet mutta jokin on edelleen pielessä. John _valitsi_ Maryn. Johnin ajatuksenjuoksu ei toki aina ole loistavaa, mutta hän ei silti usko, että John olisi tehnyt tämän virheen kahdesti. Hänen täytyy vain selvittää, miten Mary liittyy kuolleeseen mieheen ja kummalliseen vaimoon ja hääkirkkoon ja välkkyvään peuraan.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo, ja hän jää taas tuijottamaan Johnin suuta. John melkein hymyilee, käsittämätöntä, John hymyilee vaikka heidän niskaansa sataa jäätynyttä vettä eikä heillä ole edes kunnon johtolankoja.  
  
”Sinulla on pieni lapsi”, hän sanoo, ”ja vaimo, se voi turhauttaa, nukut huonosti ja siksi maailma näyttää mustemmalta, olen lukenut siitä. Kohtuullisen arvostetussa sosiologian julkaisussa oli artikkeli viisi viikkoa sitten.”  
  
”Ei maailma näytä mustalta”, John sanoo, ”minä vain – ”  
  
”Taksi”, hän sanoo ja sitten uudestaan, ” _taksi_ ”, ja luojan kiitos taksi hidastaa ja pysähtyy heidän kohdalleen. Hän kömpii sisään ensimmäisenä. John istuutuu toiselle puolelle takapenkkiä, painaa kämmenet polvia vasten ja katsoo suoraan eteenpäin.  
  
**  
  
”Graham”, hän sanoo ja miehen leukaperät kiristyvät, ehkä ruuansulatusongelmia, ”meidän täytyy löytää eräs nainen.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Lestrade sanoo ja siirtelee papereita työpöydällä piparipussin eteen, ”kuka?”  
  
”Mary Watson.”  
  
Lestrade katsoo ensin häntä ja sitten Johnia, joka puree alahuultaan ja tuijottaa ulos ikkunasta. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Hän on kadonnut”, Sherlock sanoo, ja John vaihtaa painoa jalalta toiselle. ”On tietysti melkein mahdotonta löytää häntä, mutta tuskin sinulla on parempaakaan tekemistä. Nythän on kuitenkin – ”  
  
”Joulu”, Lestrade mutisee ja kaivaa piparkakun papereiden takaa. ”Mutta… miksi?”  
  
”Emme tiedä vielä”, Sherlock sanoo, ”se voi liittyä myös johonkin aivan muuhun. Mutta parasta silti tarkistaa. Onko mitään uutta William Jonesista?”  
  
”Ei juurikaan. Kävin siellä noin yhdeltätoista psykiatrin kanssa, mutta – ”  
  
”Me tulimme juuri sieltä”, hän sanoo, ja Lestraden kulmat kurtistuvat.  
  
”Ahaa. Vai niin. Tuota noin, nainen ei juurikaan puhunut meille, psykiatrin mukaan hän on luultavasti shokissa. Hän vaikutti jotenkin… torjuvalta. Mutta pengoimme vähän miehen taustaa. Hän työskentelee – ”  
  
”Juristina. Pääasiassa avioerotapauksia, hyvin tavanomaista.”  
  
”Niin”, Lestrade sanoo ja kääntelee papereita, ”mihin minä laitoin sen, se oli juuri… tässä. Soitimme hänen yhtiökumppanilleen, joka on – ”  
  
”Matt Walker.”  
  
”Niin. Walker lähetti meille tiedot viimeisimmistä tapauksista. Jonesin viimeinen asiakas oli Edward Henderson, nelikymppinen perheenisä ja poliisi, joka rakastui työkaveriinsa. Henderson yritti saada oikeudessa kolmevuotiaan poikansa huoltajuuden, mutta se ei onnistunut, koska… tai varmasti tiedättekin tämän jo.”  
  
”Se ei vaikuttanut tärkeältä”, Sherlock sanoo. John on irrottanut katseensa vastapäisen ikkunan kukkaverhoista ja tuijottaa nyt Lestradea, joka huokaisee syvään ja suoristaa jalkojaan pöydän alla. Tuoli narisee.  
  
”Edward Hendersonin uusi puoliso on nimeltään Mike Andrews”, Lestrade sanoo ja ottaa uuden piparin. ”Tuomari päätti, että äiti on lapselle parempi kuin kaksi isää.”  
  
John raapii käsivarttaan, onko paitaan jäänyt pesuainetta? Lestrade tarttuu piparipussiin ja kääntelee sitä edestakaisin. Murusia putoaa papereiden päälle, mutta suurin osa niistä onkin pelkkiä pyörävarkauksia.  
  
”En olisi muuten ottanut tätä edes puheeksi”, Lestrade sanoo tuijottaen omia sormiaan, ”mutta sihteerin mukaan Henderson otti häviön melko raskaasti. Hän soitti muutaman melko kiivaan puhelun, sihteeri sanoi että Jones oli pyyhkinyt hikeä otsalta niiden jälkeen, ja sitten hän tuli käymään.”  
  
”Käymään?” Sherlock kysyy, kun Lestrade vain tuijottaa häntä.  
  
”Niin”, Lestrade sanoo ja heiluttaa piparipussia, ”aivan sulkemisajan kynnyksellä, sihteeri oli jo lähdössä kotiin. Henderson käveli suoraan Jonesin työhuoneeseen ja alkoi huutaa. Sihteeri soitti vartijan paikalle.”  
  
”Mielenkiintoista”, hän sanoo. ”Minä ja John menemme sinne.”  
  
”Jonesin työhuoneeseen? En usko että se – ”  
  
”Puhumaan Hendersonille. Mitä sinä ajattelit tehdä?”  
  
Lestrade räpäyttää silmiään. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Piparkakut ovat melkein loppu.”  
  
”Niin”, Lestrade sanoo, ”niin tietenkin, minä… minun pitäisi oikeastaan käydä kotona, äiti on soitellut koko päivän. Ehkä John voisi soittaa minulle sitten kun olette jutelleet Hendersonille. Sittenhän sinä varmasti jo tiedät, kannattaako häntä pohtia sen enempää.”  
  
”Ennen kuin menet käymään äitisi luona”, Sherlock sanoo, ”voisit yrittää löytää Mary Watsonin.”  
  
John selvittää kurkkuaan. Se saattaa olla jonkinlainen viesti.  
  
”Tiedän että se on melko vaikea tehtävä sinulle”, hän lisää ja Lestrade tuijottaa häntä otsa rypyssä, ”mutta  ainakin sinulla olisi jotain tekemistä. Ja meillä on nyt hieman kiire, kun yritämme tehdä työsi ja selvittää tämän murhan.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, Lestrade sanoo ja asettelee papereita nippuun, ”en vain ymmärrä miten John on kadottanut – ” piparipussi rapisee, ” – vaimonsa.”  
  
”Mietitään sitä myöhemmin”, Sherlock sanoo ja nousee seisomaan. Lestraden työtuoli on muuttunut mukavammaksi sitten viime kerran, ehkä mies on huollattanut saranat. John kiskoo villapaitansa hihoja mutta liikahtaa sitten häntä kohti, ja hän tavoittelee sellaista rohkaisevaa hymyä, jollaisia ihmiset televisiossa tekevät kaiken aikaa. John näyttää huterammalta kuin tavallisesti, mutta ei se välttämättä johdu Marysta. Kyse voi olla myös verensokerista. Tällaisia asioita ei voi päätellä. Ei mitään tekemistä järjen kanssa.  
  
”John”, Lestrade sanoo, kun he ovat jo melkein ovella.  
  
”Ei nyt”, John sanoo ja seuraa häntä ulos käytävälle.  
  
**  
  
”Ottaisitteko jotain?” mies kysyy, kolmekymmentäkahdeksan, käy hölkkäämässä, arpi poskessa tuli selvästi kalastusreissulla, eriparisukat. Luultavasti he ovat täällä turhaan. ”Keksejä? Teetä?”  
  
”Tee maistuisi”, John sanoo puolittain hänen takaansa. John on harvinaisen hiljainen, luultavasti ajattelee Marya, ja hän itse yrittää olla ajattelematta Johnia ajattelemassa Marya, mutta hänen tahdonvoimansa vaikuttaa toimivan heikommin kuin yleensä. Hän vilkaisee olkansa yli. John on vetänyt hartiat taakse ja leuan pystyyn.  
  
”Ja keksejä”, hän sanoo, ”verensokerisi on laskemassa. Täytyy mennä syömään tämän jälkeen.” Johnin kulmakarvat kurtistuvat, mutta hän kääntää jo katsettaan Edward Hendersoniin, joka vilkuilee heitä napsauttaessaan vedenkeittimen päälle. ”Milloin viimeksi näitte William Jonesin?”  
  
”Kenet?” Henderson kysyy tuijottaen jostain syystä Johnia. Sherlock kääntyy vilkaisemaan taakseen, mutta John näyttää aivan samanlaiselta kuin ennenkin, ehkä hieman väsyneemmältä vain.  
  
”Asianajajasi.”  
  
”Ahaa”, Henderson sanoo ja puristaa suupielet hetkeksi yhteen, onko mies hermostunut? Kiusaantunut? Olisiko Lestrade kerrankin keksinyt jotain? ”Aikooko hän nostaa syytteen? Olen todella pahoillani siitä jutusta, olin poissa tolaltani ja purin sen häneen. Eihän se todellakaan ollut hänen vikansa, hän kyllä yritti. Se vain oli niin kova pala.”  
  
Hän kaventaa silmiään, mies katsoo suoraan takaisin, tummat silmänaluset, vaikuttaa… surulliselta? ”Kova pala?”  
  
”Tiesin kyllä että siinä luultavasti kävisi niin”, mies sanoo, ”paljon on muuttunut mutta ei niin paljon, aina ajatellaan että äiti on… enkä halua haukkua Alicea, hän on aina ollut erinomainen äiti Samuelille, mutta olemme myös aina yrittäneet jakaa vanhemmuuden, ja minä ja Mike… ajattelin että Samuel asuisi joka toisen viikon meidän luonamme, se olisi riittänyt minulle, mutta että joka toinen viikonloppu… minusta tulee sellainen sunnuntai-isä, jonka kanssa käydään elokuvissa ja joka ostaa lahjoja.”  
  
”Ehkä siinä ei käy niin”, John sanoo epätavallisen matalalla äänellä.  
  
Edward Henderson hymyilee. ”Niin minäkin sanon itselleni, mutta… Voisitteko välittää anteeksipyyntöni herra Jonesille? Tai ehkä minun pitäisi itse käydä siellä.”  
  
”Hän on kuollut”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
John huokaisee äänekkäästi.  
  
”Mitä?” Hendersonin kulmakarvat ovat kurtistuneet, suu jää aavistuksen verran auki, hengitys on epätasaista. Mies vaikuttaa aidosti yllättyneeltä.  
  
”Hän kuoli tänä aamuna noin puoli viideltä”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Tiedättekö te siitä mitään?”  
  
Henderson avaa suunsa ja sulkee sen sitten jälleen. Vedenkeitin napsahtaa. John tuijottaa Sherlockia paheksuva ilme kasvoillaan, sen hän on jo oppinut tunnistamaan.  
  
”Luoja”, Henderson mutisee ja istuutuu pöydän ääreen. ”Te siis… tulitte selvittämään olinko se minä.”  
  
”Tavallaan”, hän sanoo, ”mutta en usko että teillä olisi siihen riittävää mielikuvitusta.”  
  
”Voinko kaataa itselleni teetä?” John kysyy.  
  
Henderson nyökkää. John pysähtyy kaapin eteen - pyökkiä, naarmuja, viimeisestä keittiöremontista on aikaa – rypistää otsaansa ja avaa sitten oven, valitsee näennäisen satunnaisen mukin vaikka liikkeen hitaus vihjaa harkintaan, asettelee mukin pöydälle ja sitten toistaa koko jutun lukuun ottamatta otsan rypistämistä. Henderson hieroo leukaansa ja painaa hampaita alahuulen päälle.    
  
”Missä olitte tänään aamulla neljän ja viiden välillä?”  
  
Henderson kohauttaa olkapäitään. ”Omassa sängyssäni.”  
  
”Voiko joku vahvistaa sen?”  
  
”Mike. Hänen pitäisi kohta tulla, hän lähti vain kävelyttämään Janea.”  
  
”Janea?”  
  
”Kuusivuotias labdadorinnoutajan ja paimenkoiran sekoitus, hankimme sen kolme viikkoa sitten, oikeastaan juuri ennen oikeudenkäyntiä. Yritän ajatella etteivät ne asiat liity toisiinsa mutta tietenkin ne liittyvät.”  
  
”Selvä”, Sherlock sanoo ja ottaa Johnin ojentaman teemukin. ”Odotamme siis Mikea. Miltä William Jones näytti kun näitte hänet viimeisen kerran?”  
  
Hendersonin otsa rypistyy. ”Aivan samanlaiselta kuin edellisilläkin kerroilla. Tai toki hän oli hieman tyytymätön aluksi, koska tulin sanoneeksi kaikenlaista typerää, mutta sitten rauhoituin vähän ja minusta alkoi melkein tuntua, että hän olisi halunnut jutella.”  
  
”Hän ei siis vaikuttanut hermostuneelta”, Sherlock sanoo, ”tai pelokkaalta, tai siltä kuin olisi tiennyt että joku aikoo aivan piakkoin murhata hänet?”  
  
”Ei lainkaan”, Henderson sanoo, ”tosin hän oli hieman alakuloinen. Se ei siis ollut onnettomuus?”  
  
”Miten niin hän halusi jutella?” John kysyy ja pitelee samalla teemukia kasvojensa edessä, ja hän kuvittelee näkevänsä että Johnin kädet tärisevät aavistuksen verran, omituista, ehkä kyse on verensokerin jyrkästä laskusta. ”Sinähän menit uhkailemaan häntä. Mistä hän halusi jutella?”  
  
”En oikeastaan saanut sitä selville”, Henderson sanoo, ”ennen kuin vartija tuli paikalla. Minä huusin hänelle ensin jonkin aikaa siitä miten… no, kyllä te arvaatte, miten hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä enemmän ja minusta tulee nyt vain sunnuntai-isä Samuelille ja eikö hän ymmärtänyt miten tärkeästä asiasta oli kyse, mutta hän vaikutti olevan vilpittömän pahoillaan ja sitten minä vähän rauhoituin. Ja hän sanoi samalla tavalla kuin sinä äsken – ”, Henderson nyökkää kohti Johnia, ” - että ehkä siinä ei käy niin. Ehkä minusta ei tule sunnuntai-isää. Mutta hän vaikutti jotenkin alakuloiselta, ja sain sellaisen vaikutelman että hän yritti kysyä jotain, ja sitten vartija tuli paikalle ja katsoi minua niin kuin olisin murtautunut sinne, ja niinhän minä melkein olinkin. Eikä William Jones sanonut enää mitään.”  
  
”Omituista”, hän sanoo.  
  
John ottaa ison kulauksen teetä.  
  
”Olen todella pahoillani hänen puolestaan”, Edward Henderson sanoo, ”hän vaikutti mukavalta mieheltä.”  
  
Sherlock avaa suunsa, mukavuudella ei ole asian kanssa mitään tekemistä, mutta silloin portailta kuuluu askeleita. Yksi mies ja yksi koira jotka selvästi asuvat täällä. Askeleet ovat tuttavallisen ripeitä. Ovi naksahtaa ja koira istuutuu kynnykselle.  
  
”Mike? Tulisitko tänne?”  
  
Hän katsoo Johnia. John katsoo häntä. Edward Henderson on noussut seisomaan. John asettaa teemukin pöydälle, ja silloin Mike Andrews – korkeintaan neljäkymmentäviisi, hyvässä kunnossa, työntää olkapäät taakse heti kun näkee heidät, lyhyt ruskea tukka on hiljattain leikattu, siistit kynnet, vakaa käsi taputtaa mustan labdadorinnoutajan selkää – pysähtyy ovensuuhun.  
  
”Voitteko vahvistaa, että miehenne oli kotona tänä aamuna neljän ja viiden välillä?” Sherlock kysyy.  
  
”Anteeksi mitä?”  
  
”William Jones on kuollut”, Henderson sanoo. Miehen äänensävyssä on jotain uutta, tämä puhuu Mike Andrewsille aivan eri tavalla kuin heille. Johtuu varmaan tunteista. ”He selvittävät asiaa.”  
  
”Minä nukuin”, Andrews sanoo, vilkaisee ensin Johnia ja sitten häntä ja kohauttaa olkapäitään, ”mutta olisin kyllä herännyt jos hän olisi lähtenyt jonnekin. Herään siihenkin jos hän katsoo kelloa.”  
  
”Vannotteko tuon oikeudessa?”  
  
Andrews puraisee alahuultaan. ”Hyvänen aika. Vannon, mutta – ”  
  
”Siihen ei varmaankaan jouduta”, hän lisää, ”ette vaikuta olevan murhaaja-ainesta. Hyvä niin, muuten olisi pitänyt keksiä loppupäiväksi muuta tekemistä.”  
  
”Olen pahoillani, että häiritsimme teitä”, John sanoo ja laskee teemukin pöydälle, ”ja vielä jouluna. Me nyt lähdemme tästä, eikö niin, Sherlock?”  
  
”Kyllä”, hän sanoo, ”sinun pitää syödä ennen kuin kätesi alkavat täristä vielä enemmän etkä voi käyttää enää asetta.”  
  
John huokaisee ääneen. Sherlock hymyilee Hendersonille ja Andrewsille leveästi, ilmeisesti hieman liiankin leveästi, koska Johnin otsa painuu ryppyyn. Kyllä Johnin pitäisi tietää, että välillä on hankala päätellä kuinka leveä hymy sopii mihinkin tilanteeseen. Hän palauttaa suupielet ennalleen ja kävelee sitten ulos keittiöstä, väistää koiraa ja ehtii melkein pihatielle, ennen kuin John on saanut lähtösanansa lausuttua ja ottaa hänet kiinni.  
  
”He vaikuttavat onnellisilta”, John sanoo, kun he kävelet kohti katua. Henderson ja Andrews eivät ole koristelleet pihaansa sorkkaeläimillä vaan ovat tyytyneet väriä vaihtuvaan valonauhaan, joka kiemurtelee pensasaidassa.  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo, ”heillä ei ole mitään tekemistä murhan kanssa.”  
  
”Niin”, John sanoo.  
  
**  
  
John astuu kynnyksen yli ja vetää syvään henkeä. ”Tuntuu siltä kuin olisimme olleet poissa ikuisuuden.”  
  
”Kello on seitsemäntoista yli kaksi iltapäivällä, olimme poissa – ”  
  
”Se oli kielikuva.”  
  
Hän painaa suunsa kiinni. John on edelleen nälkäinen, ehkä ei kannata nyt ärsyttää. Tiskit on laitettu siistiin kasaan ja ikkunalaudalle on ilmestynyt jouluvalot, rouva Hudsonilla on ilmeisesti ollut tylsää. Hän pysähtyy ikkunan viereen ja kuulee, miten John laskee paperipussit keittiön pöydälle ja alkaa rapistella. Tietenkin rapina häiritsee ajattelua, mutta silti hänen endorfiinituotantonsa vaikuttaa olevan selvästi koholla. Tällaista se kai ennenkin oli, silloin kun John todella asui täällä. Hän ei vain tajunnut sitä silloin, selvä virhe päättelyssä. Hän kuvitteli että John oli hieman kuin pääkallo takanreunalla, olennainen mutta korvattavissa. Nyt hän on kuitenkin melko varma, että kyse oli jostain muusta.  
  
Tunteet. Kummallinen asia, täysin käsittämätön, ei mitään logiikkaa. Periaatteessa John Watsonin voisi korvata kilpikonnalla, joka olisi taitava käyttämään käsiasetta. Hän on kuitenkin melko varma, ettei se toimisi.  
  
”Hemmetti”, John sanoo suu puolillaan ruokaa, ”en edes tiennyt olevani näin nälkäinen.”  
  
”Minä tiesin.”  
  
Johnin leuat pysähtyvät. Hän hymyilee ja John vastaa hänen hymyynsä ja jatkaa sitten pureskelemista. Hän kääntyy ympäri ja painaa suupielet takaisin alas, vaikka ne pistävät hieman vastaan.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo. Hän pitää katseensa vastapäisessä talossa, ei muutoksia. Ehkä jos hän ei katso Johnia, keskushermoston välitysaineet lakkaavat käyttäytymästä epäloogisesti.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo uudestaan, mikä varmasti on huono merkki, ”olen pahoillani siitä mitä sanoin… siitä mitä sanoin Maryyn luottamisesta. Olet aivan oikeassa. Se ei ollut reilua. Minun pitäisi luottaa häneen. Minä _luotan_ häneen. Tämä on vain ollut todella kummallinen päivä.”  
  
Hän puristaa huulensa lujasti yhteen. Hänen ei missään tapauksessa pitäisi keskustella Johnin kanssa Mary Watsonista, se ei kuulu hänelle eikä hän tiedä mitään siitä asiasta eikä haluakaan tietää, hän ei halua kuvitella millaista Johnin ja Maryn elämä on, hän ei halua kuvitella miten John laskee take away –pussin keittiön pöydälle ja ojentaa nugettirasian Marylle ja miten Mary hymyilee ja kiittää, ja miten he istuvat vierekkäin sohvalla ja katsovat jotain niistä älyttömistä keskusteluohjelmista, joita John aina tuijotti tässä olohuoneessa. Jos hän yrittää puhua Johnin kanssa Marysta, hän vain sotkeentuu siihen kaikkeen entistä pahemmin, eikä hän edes tiedä mitä _se kaikki_ on.  
  
”John”, hän aloittaa, ja hänen oma äänensä on laskenut ainakin sävelaskeleella, omituista. Hän on sanonut Johnin nimen varmasti ainakin kolmesataa kertaa ennenkin, ei ole mitään syytä varata Johnille omaa sävelkorkeutta nyt. Kun hän kääntyy ympäri, John pitelee haarukkaa kädessään ja tuijottaa häntä. ”Onko mitään syytä, minkä takia et luottaisi Maryyn? Mitään muuta kuin se että Katie valvottaa sinua öisin ja siksi päättelykykysi ei ole edes niin keskiverto kuin normaalisti, ja se että vaimosi toimi ennen palkkamurhaajana?”  
  
Johnin rintakehä kohoaa ja laskee, hartiat painuvat alaspäin. John laskee haarukan ja nuudelipussin pöydälle ja nostaa sitten katseensa häneen. Hän haluaisi kääntää katseensa muualle, omituista, vähän niin kuin silloin kun hän kerran tuli kotiin ja näki Johnin ja Sarahin sohvalla suutelemassa.  
  
”Ei”, John sanoo, ”ei kai. Hän on toki ollut paljon poissa, mutta ei se ole mikään syy epäillä häntä. Ja Shirley Jones ja se lukupiiri… on periaatteessa ihan mahdollista, että hän on käynyt lukupiirissä eikä hän vain ole maininnut sitä minulle, kyllähän hän pitää kirjoista, tai jopa… hän on voinut mainita sen minulle, enkä minä ehkä muistaisi sitä. Tai ehkä en kuunnellut häntä kun hän sanoi sen. Tai ehkä hän ajatteli etten minä kuitenkaan kuuntele ja että on turha edes sanoa mitään. Olen ollut… jotenkin väsynyt viime aikoina.”  
  
”Koska Katie – ”  
  
”Niin”, John sanoo, tarttuu take away –pussiin ja kävelee se sylissään olohuoneeseen, istuu nojatuolilleen ja painaa niskan selkänojaa vasten, ”ja koska tuntuu siltä kuin… en osaa edes selittää sitä, ei se johdu vain siitä että Katie itkee öisin ja on vaikea nukahtaa, minä olen muutenkin ollut jollain tapaa… alakuloinen.”  
  
”Niin kuin William Jones.”  
  
Johnin otsa rypistyy. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Edward Henderson sanoi että hän vaikutti alakuloiselta”, Sherlock sanoo ja nielaisee, John katsoo häntä ja paperipussin läpi tihkuva rasva varmasti jättää tahran Johnin farkkuihin, mutta tuntuu turhalta mainita sitä. ”Anteeksi. Jatka vain.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, John sanoo ja huokaisee, ”en minä tiedä mitä voisin sanoa. Mary pystyisi huijaamaan minua jos haluaisi, niinhän sinä sanoit ja olet taatusti aivan oikeassa siinä, hän pystyisi siihen, mutta minä tiesin sen koko ajan ja päätin silti luottaa häneen. Ehkä hän meni vain… ostoksille. Ehkä hän kertoi minulle eilen ja minä unohdin. Ehkä me sovimme että hän vie Katien minun vanhempieni luo ja me tapaamme siellä, ja minä unohdin koko jutun koska ajattelin jotain muuta. Ehkä hän suuttui koska minä olin yön poissa. Ei hän välttämättä ole tappanut William Jonesia.”  
  
”John – ”  
  
”Luoja”, John sanoo kohtuullisen rahisevalla äänellä ja hieroo ohimoitaan, ”minä pohdin onko vaimoni tappanut William Jonesin, mikä helvetti minua vaivaa?”  
  
”Loogisesti ajateltuna on aivan mahdollista, että hän on tappanut William Jonesin”, Sherlock sanoo rohkaisevasti.  
  
John pudistelee hitaasti päätään mutta suupielet kaartuvat hymyyn, hyvä. Hän seisoo paikallaan ikkunan vieressä ja katsoo, miten John hymyilee hänelle ja jatkaa sitten syömistä. 14.32. Kadulla kulkee keskimäärin kahdeksan autoa minuutissa, ei mitään mielenkiintoista, ei huutoja tai räjähdyksiä, mutta oikeastaan hän ei ole edes pettynyt. John asettelee paperipussin sivuun ja oikaisee jalkansa lattialla, ja hän istuutuu pöydän ääreen ja katsoo, kuinka Johnin rintakehä nousee ja laskee.  
  
**  
  
Kello on puoli viisi aamulla, joulupäivä, mitään ei tapahdu, paitsi että joku myrkyttää avioliittojuristi William Jonesin syanidilla. Hän seisoo vieressä ja katsoo miten miehen silmät kääntyvät ympäri. Jo aiemmin joku on ravistellut miestä olkapäistä niin kovaa että ruumiiseen jää jäljet. Murhaaja? Joku muu? Pitäisikö heidän etsiä useampaa kuin yhtä henkilöä? Joku vie William Jonesin kirkkoon ennen puoli kuutta, kiviset portaat, ruumista on vaikea kantaa yksin. Shirley Jones ei olisi pystynyt siihen. Kirkko on kuitenkin Shirley ja William Jonesin hääkirkko, kuka muu olisi sijoittanut ruumiin sinne kuin katkera vaimo?  
  
Shirley Jones käski heidän soittaa Marylle. Hän kääntyy ympäri, auto pysähtyy kirkon eteen, Mary Watson nousee autosta. Katie nukkuu takapenkillä. Mary tarttuu kuolleen William Jonesin jalkoihin, Shirley pitää kiinni käsistä. Shirley itkee. Ei, ei täsmää, Mary olisi hoitanut koko jutun tyylikkäämmin. Auto katoaa. Mary Watson on jossain muualla, samoin Katie, ja Shirley Jones valehtelee heille mutta luultavasti ei tästä. Kirkkopiha on taas tyhjä. William Jones makaa kuolleena pihalla ja räntää sataa.  
  
Hän siirtyy sisälle. Kohta pastori tulee ja löytää ruumiin. William Jones on nyt alttarin edellä, vatsallaan, kasvot ovelle päin. Onko kyse uskonnosta? Miksi mies ei katso alttaritaulua? Ei uskontoa, paikka, paikan merkitys, hääkirkko, siitä ei pääse mihinkään. Tässä on pakko olla kyse häistä.  
  
Shirley Jones pysähtyy miehensä viereen. Punatut huulet. Sotkuinen nuttura. Pakattu matkalaukku. Shirley Jones aikoi lähteä jouluna yksin matkalle, vähän niin kuin John nukkui jouluyön 221B:n sohvalla. Mitä se tarkoittaa? Tarkoittaako se jotain? Entä jos se on yhdentekevää? Jos John ei vain saanut unta?  
  
”Sherlock?”  
  
Hän siirtää Shirley Jonesin syrjään. Edward Henderson katsoo lattialla makaavaa William Jonesia, mutta ei, Henderson ei ole murhaaja vaan saamaton suunsoittaja, joka leppyi heti kun William Jones vähän pahoitteli.  
  
”Luoja”, joku mutisee. Hän katsoo Hendersonia, mutta tämä näyttää yhtä tietämättömältä kuin omassa keittiössään. ” _Sherlock._ ”  
  
Ääni kuulostaa melkein Johnilta. Hän avaa silmänsä. John tuijottaa häntä nojatuolistaan ja pudistelee päätään.  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyy. ”Olin – ”  
  
”Tiedän”, John sanoo ja siirtää paperipussin sylistään lattialle. ”Kello on vähän yli kolme. Ehkä minun pitäisi mennä käymään äidin ja isän luona.”  
  
Sherlock suoristaa selkäänsä. John katsoo häntä ja näyttää siltä kuin odottaisi hänen vastaavan, vaikka eihän se kuulu hänelle mitenkään, ei voi kuulua.  
  
”Koska Katie on ollut siellä koko päivän”, John sanoo hitaasti, ”ja on kuitenkin joulu.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Ajattelin vain”, John rypistää otsaansa, ”että kuinka paha tilanne meillä on nyt tämän jutun kanssa? Että olisiko kuitenkin parempi, jos yrittäisimme hoitaa tämän ensin pois alta?”  
  
”William Jones on jo kuollut”, hän sanoo, ”ehdit kyllä käydä hakemassa Katien.”  
  
John painaa suupieliä yhteen. ”Selvä. Tosin en minä kuitenkaan voi ottaa häntä mukaan. Minun pitäisi vain käväistä siellä tervehtimässä häntä.”  
  
”Sekin käy.”  
  
”Mutta se voisi olla hieman epäkohteliasta”, John sanoo, ”käydä nyt vain ja häipyä uudestaan. Kun on kuitenkin tämä juttu.”  
  
”Aivan miten haluat”, hän sanoo. John on varmasti hyvin tyytyväinen, kun hän kerrankin osoittaa tällaista mukautumiskykyä. _Mukautumiskyky_ , ihan kuin se muka olisi joku yleinen hyve.  
  
”Jos saisimme jutun ensin selvitettyä, niin sitten voisin mennä rauhassa hakemaan Katien ja voisimme mennä – ”, John sanoo, ” – kotiin.”  
  
”Kotiin?” hän toistaa.  
  
John nyökkää. ”Niin. Sinne missä minä ja Mary… asumme.”  
  
”Aivan”, hän sanoo ja nousee seisomaan, paidassa on ryppyjä, hän koettaa nykiä mutta ei se auta. John tuijottaa häntä. ”Voit tietenkin myös tuoda Katien tänne. Rouva Hudson suostuisi varmaan vahtimaan, ettei hän räjäytä mitään.”  
  
”Hän on vielä aika pieni. En usko että hänellä on sellaisia taipumuksia.”  
  
Sherlock rypistää otsaansa. John puree alahuultaan eikä hän tiedä miksi. Kaikki on hirveän epäjohdonmukaista. Ennen asiat olivat paremmin hallinnassa, hän jutteli Johnille ja joskus John vastasi, tiskit katosivat ja useimmiten jääkaapissa oli ruokaa jos hän oli nälkäinen, ruumiinkappaleita siirreltiin silloin tällöin mutta se saattoi myös olla rouva Hudson, ja joskus John suuttui hänelle jostain mitättömästä asiasta. Nyt hän ei enää ymmärrä mitä John tarkoittaa, eikä hän tiedä mitä hänen pitäisi sanoa, eikä hän voi pyytää Johnia tulemaan takaisin.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo hitaasti, ja hän katsoo Johnia silmät kapeina eikä kuitenkaan tiedä, mitä Johnin päässä liikkuu, ”jos minä en kuitenkaan mene sinne aivan vielä. Antaa Katien olla mummolassa vähän aikaa. Nyt on kuitenkin joulu. Selvitetään me tämä juttu.”  
  
”Hyvä”, hän sanoo, ”hyvä on.”  
  
John hymyilee hänelle. Hän koettaa vastata hymyyn ja vaikuttaa siltä, että Johnia naurattaa. Omituista. Hän harkitsee, pitäisikö kysyä, mutta silloin hänen puhelimensa soi. Hän kaivaa puhelinta taskussa ja John tuijottaa häntä edelleen. Lattian läpi kuuluu raivokasta hyräilyä. Hän nostaa puhelimen korvalleen ja John kääntyy katsomaan ulos ikkunasta.  
  
”Sherlock”, Lestrade sanoo hätäisellä äänellä, ”nyt on niin että pojat taisivat löytää jotain.”  
  
”Maryn?” hän kysyy. John kääntyy häntä kohti äkkinäisellä liikkeellä. Hänen oma hengityksensä kulkee epämiellyttävän tiheänä.  
  
”Ei”, Lestrade sanoo. Hän pudistelee päätään Johnille. John asettelee kädet lantiolle juuri farkkujen vyötäröreunan yläpuolelle ja vetää syvään henkeä. ”Ei, vaan ihan toisen jutun. Mainitsitte siitä Shirley Jonesin matkalaukusta, joten tutkimme vähän asiaa. Rouva Jones oli tosiaan varannut lennon tälle aamupäivälle. Roomaan. Hänellä oli lento Roomaan. Kuulemma oikein aurinkoinen kaupunki.”  
  
”Lento Roomaan”, hän sanoo, ”selvä.”  
  
”Mutta ei siinä ollut vielä kaikki”, Lestrade sanoo. Linja rahisee, ilmeisesti Lestrade koettaa hengittää. ”Hänellä oli myös hotellihuone varattuna. Kahdelle. Hän ei ollut lähdössä yksin.”  
  
”Joko selvitit kuka se toinen oli?” hän kysyy. John tuijottaa häntä otsa rypyssä ja kädet puristettuina nyrkkiin.  
  
”Kyllä”, Lestrade sanoo.  
  
**  
  
”Tämä muuttaa kaiken”, John sanoo. 221B:n ovi kolahtaa kiinni heidän takanaan.  
  
”Tämä ei muuta mitään”, hän sanoo, ”välttämättä. Shirley Jonesilla vain oli suhde jonkun kanssa.”  
  
”Jonkun? Hänellä oli suhde miehensä sihteerin kanssa”, John sanoo ja yrittää yhä saada toista kättään sullottua hihaan vaikka he ovat kadun varressa, raivostuttavan aikaansaamatonta. ”Ja hän oli lähdössä sen miehen kanssa Roomaan. Jouluna. Kuka muka ei ole kotona jouluna? Ehkä William sai tietää ja he tappelivat, se selittäisi ravistelujäljet, ja sitten mies lähti pubiin ja nainen soitti ja sanoi että oli pahoillaan, ja mies tuli kotiin ja nainen tappoi hänet syanidilla ja raahasi kirkkoon.”  
  
”Olet katsonut liikaa telkkaria.”  
  
”Okei, se kirkko on aika dramaattinen juttu”, John sanoo, ”mutta William Jones löytyi sieltä, emme me keksineet sitä, ja kuka muu muka raahaa kuolleen miehen vihkikirkkoon kuin vihainen vaimo?”  
  
Hän kohauttaa olkapäitään. John tuhahtaa, ja hänen tekisi mieli tulkita äänensävy voitonriemuiseksi, mutta se olisi hätiköity johtopäätös. Nyt sentään kadulla on vähän enemmän liikennettä kuin aamulla. Koirankävelyttäjät tuijottavat heitä ja taksi pysähtyy heidän vierelleen.  
  
”Minne me olemme menossa?” John kysyy, kun he istuvat takapenkillä ja ovet on vedetty kiinni.  
  
”Takaisin Jonesien luo. Lestradekin menee sinne. Meidän pitää vahtia ettei hän pilaa kaikkea.”  
  
”Ehkä hän on jo lähtenyt”, John sanoo, ”ehkä hän on jo matkalla Roomaan sen sihteeriin, mikä hänen nimensä olikaan, kanssa. Ehkä sen takia hänellä oli päivällä huulipunaa.”  
  
”Adam Knight”, hän sanoo, ”sihteeri. En uskonut että huomaisit huulipunan.”  
  
Hän vilkaisee Johnia. John puristaa huuliaan yhteen ja näyttää omahyväiseltä, ja hän kääntää katseensa ulos ikkunasta. Kioskin edessä seisoo punatukkainen nainen mustassa hupparissa. Ehkä hän olisi voinut oppia tulkitsemaan Johnin ilmeitä. Ehkä hän olisi voinut oppia tajuamaan, milloin John kuvittelee keksineensä jotain nerokasta. Ehkä hän olisi keksinyt, millaisia asioita sanomalla hän saisi Johnin hymyilemään ja mitä kaikki Johnin lukuisat erilaiset yskäisyt tarkoittavat. Aina silloin tällöin, mieluiten ainakin viidesti viikossa, olisi tullut joku kinkkinen murha ja John olisi kantanut laitonta käsiasettaan mukanaan kaikkialle. Loput ajasta he olisivat olleet kotona, hän olisi istunut sohvalla ja John omassa nojatuolissaan. Hän olisi lukenut jotain artikkelia ja John olisi katsonut käsittämättömän tyhjänpäiväisiä ohjelmia televisiosta. Välillä John olisi päästänyt kummallisen pienen naurahduksen ja hän olisi vilkaissut Johnia vihaisesti ja John olisi hymyillyt hänelle.  
  
Hän ravistelee päätään. Televisio sammuu, artikkeli katoaa hänen käsistään, John katoaa nojatuolilta. 221B on taas tyhjä. Hän nousee ylös ja kävelee ikkunan ääreen. Kun John sanoo hänen nimensä, hän kääntyy ensin ympäri ja tajuaa vasta sitten avata silmänsä.  
  
”Mitä sinä mietit?” John kysyy.  
  
”En mitään”, hän sanoo. He ovat melkein perillä. Kerrostalot ovat vaihtuneet omakotitaloihin, pihoihin ja jouluvaloihin. Taksikuski hyräilee radion mukana. John nuolaisee alahuultaan.  
  
”Tämä on mukavaa”, John sanoo ja selvittää kurkkuaan, ”tiedätkö, tämä että me selvitämme ikävää murhaa. Tai sinä selvität ja minä seuraan perässä ja katson ettei kukaan ammu sinua. Viime kerrasta on jo aikaa.”  
  
Hän nyökkää.  
  
”Halusin vain sanoa sen”, John sanoo ja kääntää katseensa ulos ikkunasta.  
  
Hän nielaisee. Varmasti hänen pitäisi nyt sanoa jotain. Hän on jo melkein aloittamassa, mutta sitten taksi liukuu William ja Shirley Jonesin kotikadulle. Jonesien videopelejä pelaava naapuri seisoo omalla pihallaan ja yrittää suoristaa tekokuusta. Välkkyvän peuran sarvet ovat lakanneet välkkymästä. Jonesien ikkunoissa on valot mutta ketään ei näy. Ilmeisesti Shirley ei kuitenkaan ole karannut Roomaan.  
  
Hän kävelee etuovelle kädet syvällä taskuissa. Askeleista päätellen John seuraa häntä. Shirley Jones avaa oven kolmannen koputuksen jälkeen nutturassa, huulipunassa ja vaatteissa, jotka olisivat riittävän mukavat lennolle Roomaan mutta toisaalta myös rauhalliseen iltaan yksin kotona. Nainen avaa suunsa ja samalla poliisiauto pysähtyy kadun reunaan.  
  
”Hienoa”, hän sanoo ja tönäisee Johnin edellään sisälle taloon, astuu itse perässä ja vetää oven kiinni. Shirley Jones sanoo jotain asiattomasta käytöksestä, kun hän laittaa turvalukon oven eteen.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo raskaalla äänellä.  
  
”Me haluamme vain hieman jutella”, hän sanoo rouva Jonesille.  
  
**  
  
”No niin”, hän sanoo ja istuutuu lähimmälle tuolille, ”saimme juuri kuulla, että teillä on suhde miehenne sihteerin kanssa, Adam Knight, kolmekymmentäkolmevuotias, ei rikosrekisteriä, ei mitään mielenkiintoista, pääaine yliopistossa oli filosofia mutta teki hätkähdyttävän tylsän lopputyön ja päätyi sihteeriksi. Aioitte lähteä yhdessä Roomaan. Lentonne lähti kuusi tuntia sitten.”  
  
Shirley Jones katsoo häntä suoraan silmiin. ”Niin. Tässä minä kuitenkin olen.”  
  
”John kysyi teiltä miten avioliittonne jaksaa”, hän sanoo. ”Olisitte voinut mainita että petätte miestänne.”  
  
”Tuskin John kertoi minulle kaikkea omasta avioliitostaan”, rouva Jones sanoo ja asettaa toisen jalan ristiin toisen päälle.  
  
”Johnin vaimoa ei ole juuri murhattu”, hän sanoo ja rypistää otsaansa. Luultavasti tähän argumenttiin ei olisi kannattanut ryhtyä. John huojuu huonovointisen näköisenä ovensuussa. ”Joka tapauksessa teidän on nyt parasta vakuuttaa meidät siitä, ettette ole syyllinen. Ja tehkää se mielellään ennen kuin nuo idiootit pääsevät sisälle.”  
  
Shirley Jonesin otsa rypistyy. Ovelta alkaa kuulua määrätietoista koputusta.  
  
”Rouva Jones”, John sanoo parhaalla ihmisäänellään, ”ymmärrätte varmaan että tämä on hieman epäilyttävää.”  
  
Shirley Jones avaa suunsa, sulkee sen, nielaisee, katsoo Johnia ja häntä ja sitten taas Johnia ja omia jalkojaan ja vetää sitten syvään henkeä. Joku kiroilee oven takana, ja ääni kuulostaa kovasti Lestradelta.  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, Shirley Jones sanoo, ”tiesin että minun olisi pitänyt kertoa Adamista saman tien. Ja tiesin myös että keksisitte sen ennen pitkää ja sitten se näyttäisi entistä pahemmalta, mutta… minä en tappanut Williamia. Ja aioin lähteä. Mietin sitä pitkään, päätin monta kertaa etten lähde vaikka ystäväni kannusti lähtemään, ja sitten aloin kuitenkin aina harkita uudelleen. Meidän ei olisi pitänyt ikinä mennä naimisiin. Se oli virhe, ja olisin halunnut korjata sen, ja ajattelin että olisimme loppujen lopuksi molemmat onnellisempia. Ja sitten lopulta päätin lähteä. Pakkasin laukkuni ja odotin aamua. Vielä aamuyöllä soitin Marylle ja sanoin etten pysty siihen, ja hän käski minun pitää pääni. Ja sitten kuudelta olin jo soittanut taksin lentokentälle, kun poliisit tulivat.”  
  
John näyttää kalpealta. Shirley Jones hengittää tiheästi ja tuijottaa heitä molempia vuorotellen. Lestraden miehet ovat alkaneet kiertää taloa.  
  
”Tiesikö miehenne että aiotte lähteä?” hän kysyy.  
  
Shirley nyökkää hitaasti. ”Tavallaan. Ehkä. Puhuin hänelle illalla. Sanoin että emme enää voi elää näin. Hän sanoi ettei suostu kuuntelemaan sellaista ja että hän on jättänyt kaiken minun takiani ja että hän ei aio luovuttaa. En pystynyt sanomaan siihen mitään. Ja hän lähti pubiin ja oli siellä koko yön.”  
  
”Ei hän ollut pubissa koko yötä”, Sherlock sanoo, ”baarimikko sanoi että hän lähti sieltä jo kahdentoista aikaan. Joku oli soittanut hänelle. Tiedättekö yhtään kuka se voisi olla? Adam?”  
  
”En usko”, Shirley sanoo, ”en kertonut Adamille että riitelimme. Adamin piti tulla illan lennolla Roomaan, ja sitten olisimme nähneet siellä ja… kyllä te tiedätte.”  
  
”Emme tiedä”, hän sanoo.  
  
” _Sherlock_ ”, John sanoo ja tuijottaa häntä.  
  
”Selvä”, hän sanoo, ”ilmeisesti siis tiedämme. Milloin viimeksi puhuitte Adamin kanssa?”  
  
”Tänä aamuna”, Shirley Jones sanoo, ”tietenkin, soitin hänelle heti kun kuulin… uutiset. Ja sitä ennen eilen illalla, ehkä kahdeksalta, ennen kuin puhuin Williamille. Ja Adam piti Williamista, hän oli aluksi ihan hirveän pahoillaan, minun piti kertoa hänelle vaikka kuinka monta kertaa ettei William ollut koskaan rakastanut minua, ennen kuin hän suostui edes varaamaan hotellihuonetta.”  
  
”William ei koskaan rakastanut sinua?” John kysyy otsa rypyssä.  
  
Rouva Jones pudistelee päätään. ”Tietenkään en heti tajunnut sitä. Kuvittelin että siinä oli kyse rakkaudesta. Se näytti rakkaudelta, treffit ja leveä sänky ja yhteiskuvat Facebookissa ja kauniit häät.”  
  
”Sanoitte äsken että hän jätti kaiken takianne”, John sanoo. Joku yrittää tulla ikkunan kautta sisään. ”Mitä se tarkoitti?”  
  
”Hän sanoi itse niin”, Shirley Jones sanoo, ojentautuu raapimaan vasenta säärtään ja suoristaa sitten selkänsä. ”Se oli sellainen juttu, minkä hän nosti riidoissa aina lopulta esiin. En koskaan ollut ihan varma mitä se tarkoitti. Aluksi ajattelin että se tarkoitti jotain töihin liittyvää, mutta kun aloin tajuta miten vähän me oikeastaan pidämme… pidimme toisistamme, rupesin miettimään että ehkä hän tarkoitti jotain vanhaa suhdetta. Hänellä oli kai joku iso ero ennen minua, joku vakava suhde joka meni poikki.”  
  
”Miksi?” John kysyy otsa rypyssä, omituista, ei tämä ole lainkaan kiinnostavaa. Ikkuna kolisee, heillä ei ole enää paljon aikaa.  
  
”En tiedä siitä juuri mitään”, rouva Jones sanoo. ”Emme puhuneet sellaisista asioista.”  
  
”Rouva Jones”, Sherlock sanoo, ”ravistelitteko te miestänne eilen illalla?”  
  
Shirley Jonesin otsa rypistyy. ”Anteeksi mitä?”  
  
”Jumalauta – ” Graham Lestraden ääni kuuluu, ” – tämä on kuitenkin minun murhani, ja että ei pääse edes kävelemään ovesta sisään kun haluaa kuulustella epäiltyä vaan että pitää kierrellä taloa niin kuin  joku saamarin murtovaras ja kiivetä ikkunasta sisään, parhaat housuni, ja vielä jouluna, ensi kerralla hoidan koko jutun yksin vaikka – hei, Sherlock. John.”  
  
Hän kääntää hitaasti katseensa. Lestrade seisoo ovensuussa ja puree hampaita yhteen.  
  
”Me taidamme tästä lähteä”, hän sanoo. ”Kiitos vain avusta, rouva Jones.”  
  
Lestrade huokaisee äänekkäästi. ”Voisit edes kertoa minulle, mitä – ”  
  
”Ilmoitan kyllä sitten, kun tiedän kuka on murhaaja”, hän sanoo. ”Pidä hauskaa.”  
  
Shirley Jones hieroo ylähuultaan, omituinen ele. Hän ei nyt kuitenkaan voi jäädä pohdiskelemaan sitä.  
  
”Pidä hauskaa?” John kysyy, kun he kävelevät pihatietä pitkin.  
  
Hän ei vaivaudu vastaamaan. Nyt pitää yhdistellä asioita. Shirley Jonesin käsien koko täsmää mutta mikään muu ei.  
  
”Naapuri tuijottaa meitä”, John sanoo.  
  
Ai niin. Videopelimies. Hän vaihtaa suuntaa ja lähtee kävelemään nurmikon poikki, ärsyttävää märkää lunta, tarttuu kengänpohjiin. John mutisee jotain ja seuraa sitten häntä. He väistävät peuraa ja naapuri astuu kauemmas muovikuusesta.  
  
Johnin puhelin soi.  
  
**  
  
Hän tuijottaa Johnia. John tuijottaa häntä. Johnin leuka kiristyy. Puhelin soi. Tom Hamilton ottaa muutaman askeleen häntä kohti. Ehkä se on Mary. Ehkä Mary soittaa ja sanoo, että hän istuu nyt Johnin äidin ruokapöydässä ja pelaa Katien kanssa shakkia tai mitä vauvojen kanssa nyt ikinä tehdään ja kalkkuna on jo pöydässä ja että Johnin olisi hyvä tulla jo. Ehkä John lähtee ja Sherlock jää yksin videopelimiehen kanssa, ja lumi on niin märkää että olisi pitänyt käyttää nahansuoja-ainetta.  
  
”Se ei ole Mary”, John sanoo ja painaa sitten puhelimen korvalleen. Hän hengittää syvään, rintakehä laajenee. Johnin suupielet näyttävät tavoittelevan hymyä, mutta silmät tuijottavat yhä häneen. ”Hei. Hei, äiti. Mitä teille… niin, kyllä minä tiedän. Minä lupasin… kyllä minä tulen sinne, nyt vain on niin että meillä on tässä… minulla ja Sherlockilla, äiti, olen Sherlockin kanssa. Ei, ei meillä mene myöhään. Äiti, tässä on kyse murhasta, ei mistään… kyllä minä lupaan soittaa. Ei, en minä tiedä mitä hänelle pitäisi laulaa. Minä harvemmin…”  
  
Hän yrittää vaimentaa Johnin puheen, mutta se onnistuu hätkähdyttävän huonosti. Tekniikkaa pitäisi hioa. Hän onnistuu kuitenkin siirtämään Johnin taka-alalle ja kävelee tekokuusen vieressä seisovan miehen luo.  
  
”Tom Hamilton”, hän sanoo ja ojentaa miehelle kätensä. Miehen kulmakarvat kurtistuvat, epäröikö mies, johtuuko se normaalista epäluulosta kättelyhalukkaita ihmisiä kohtaan vai jostain muusta? Hän puristaa miehen kättä ja koettaa hymyillä, mutta se on vaikeaa, koska Johnin ääni kuuluu edelleen taustalla. ”Tapasimme noin kuusi tuntia viisikymmentäkolme minuuttia sitten.”  
  
”Niin”, mies sanoo ja työntää kätensä taskuihin, ”te olitte se nuohooja.”  
  
”Totta”, hän sanoo. ”Suoristatteko kuusta?”  
  
Mies vilkaisee tekokuusta, joka kallistuu hitaasti kohti pohjoista. ”Kyllä minä… taidan suoristaa.”  
  
”Se näyttää sujuvan hienosti”, hän sanoo, vaikka tietenkään se ei suju, kuusta ei saa suoraksi sitten millään. John olisi ylpeä siitä, miten taidokkaasti hän rupattelee tavallisen ihmisen kanssa. Harmi että John luettelee äidilleen joululauluja, jotka Katie on saattanut kuulla, eikä jouda nyt kehumaan häntä. Ehkä myöhemmin.  
  
”Epäilettekö häntä?”  Tom Hamilton kysyy ja nyökkää kohti Shirley Jonesin taloa, jossa Lestrade varmaan parhaillaan syö keksejä ja kertoo kalajuttuja. On käsittämätöntä että mies on ylipäänsä joskus saanut jotain tehdyksi ilman häntä.  
  
”Anteeksi kuinka?” hän kysyy.   
  
”Ette te ole nuohooja”, Tom Hamilton sanoo.  
  
”Kiitos tiedosta”, hän sanoo. John puristaa nyt huuliaan yhteen ja huojuu jalalta toiselle.  
  
”Minä luen kyllä lehtiä. Tiedän että te olette salapoliisi. Ja selvitätte William Jonesin murhaa.”  
  
”Niin, niin”, hän sanoo, ”kerro minulle nyt siitä vaaleasta naisesta. Sanoit että hän sai William Jonesin hermostumaan. Tehän pelasitte joskus shakkia.”  
  
”Niin”, mies sanoo, ”vaikka emme me juurikaan tunteneet. Olen asunut tässä vasta vähän aikaa.”  
  
”Se vaalea nainen”, hän sanoo. John laulaa Jouluyötä, juhlayötä eikä aivan osu nuottiin. Sen pitäisi olla ärsyttävää mutta ei se ole.  
  
”Hän on käynyt silloin tällöin Shirleyn luona. Enhän minä tietenkään mitenkään seuraa heidän elämäänsä, hädin tuskin tunnemme, mutta pari viikkoa sitten satuin katsomaan ulos ikkunasta. William oli pihalla asentamassa joulukoristeita. Se nainen tuli paikalle ja jäi juttelemaan hänen kanssaan ja sitten hän alkoi jotenkin vaikuttaa hermostuneelta.”  
  
”Millä tavalla?”  
  
”Hän puristi käsiään jatkuvasti nyrkkiin”, Tom Hamilton sanoo, ”sellainen ei ole tavallista. Ajattelin että siinä oli jotain outoa. Myöhemmin William kävi täällä ja yritin jutella hänen kanssaan, mutta hän ei suostunut puhumaan siitä. Ja nyt hänet on sitten tapettu.”  
  
”Kävi pelaamassa shakkia”, Sherlock sanoo, ”koska te pelaatte shakkia yhdessä.”  
  
”Niin”, Tom Hamilton sanoo. John on sentään lakannut laulamasta.  
  
”Oliko hän hyvä?”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Shakissa. Oliko hän hyvä?”  
  
”Kohtuullinen”, Tom Hamilton sanoo ja työntää käsiä syvemmälle taskuihin. ”Näin aina hänen naamastaan, kun hän kuvitteli kohta voittavansa.”  
  
”Tiesittekö että vaimo aikoi jättää hänet?”  
  
” _Sherlock._ ”  
  
Hän kääntyy kohti Johnia, joka on vihdoin laittanut puhelimen pois ja seisoo hänen vieressään otsa rypyssä.  
  
”Ei se ole luottamuksellista”, hän sanoo Johnille, ”mieshän on jo kuollut.”  
  
”Shirley aikoi jättää hänet?” Tom Hamilton toistaa ja hieroo leukaansa.  
  
”Kyllä”, Sherlock sanoo, ”lento oli jo varattuna. Vaimo aikoi lentää Roomaan rakastajan kanssa.”  
  
”Luoja”, John mutisee. ”Onko tuo nyt aivan tarpeellista?”  
  
”Kunhan juttelen”, hän sanoo ja hymyilee Tom Hamiltonille, joka vastaa hänen hymyynsä noin yhden pilkku kahdeksan sekunnin päästä. ”Joku saattaisi päätellä, että ehkä William Jones kielsi vaimoaan lähtemästä ja vaimo tappoi hänet kostoksi, tai rakkauden huumassa, mitä näitä nyt on.”  
  
”En tietenkään tunne Shirley Jonesia”, Tom Hamilton sanoo, ”mutta en lainkaan yllättyisi, jos hän olisi murhaaja.”  
  
”Selvä. Me tästä nyt sitten lähdemme. Pääsette takaisin töihinne.”  
  
”Töihini?”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo, ”varmaankin teillä on joku tärkeä projekti menossa.”  
  
”Laboratorio on juhlapyhät kiinni”, Tom Hamilton sanoo, ”mutta onhan tässä kaikenlaista.”  
  
”Kuusenne on muuten aivan kallellaan”, Sherlock sanoo.  
  
”Mitä helvettiä?” John kysyy, kun he ovat päässeet lähelle pensasaitaa ja vaaleankeltainen Toyota jarruttaa heidän kohdallaan. ”Tuo oli omituista jopa sinulle.”  
  
”Mikä?”  
  
” _Kuusenne on aivan kallellaan”_ , John sanoo madalletulla äänellä, naurettavaa, mitä ihmettä John yrittää? ”Eikö meidän pitäisi olla tekemässä jotain muuta? Vaikka jututtamassa Adam Knightia?`”  
  
”Sihteeri on syytön.”  
  
”Selvä”, John sanoo ja selvittää kurkkuaan. ”Mistä me sen tiedämme?”  
  
Hän vilkaisee Johnia, mutta John vain tuijottaa takaisin ja huokaisee sitten äänekkäästi. Ehkä on paras vain kertoa, vaikka Johnista olisi kyllä paljon enemmän hyötyä, jos tämä osaisi itse yhdistää kaksi ilmiselvää asiaa yhteen. ”Hänellä ei ole motiivia.”  
  
”Hänellä oli suhde William Jonesin vaimon kanssa”, John sanoo hitaasti.  
  
”Shirley Jones oli jo päättänyt jättää miehensä”, hän sanoo. Käsittämätöntä miten hidas John toisinaan on. ”Adam Knight halusi, että rouva Jones jättäisi miehensä. Lentoliput oli hankittu. Matkalaukku oli pakattu. Shirley Jones oli lähdössä. Ei edes keskivertoa tyhmempi mies pilaa kaikkea juuri silloin, kun on saamassa kaiken mistä on haaveillut monta vuotta.”  
  
”Monta vuotta?”  
  
”Pelkkä arvaus”, hän sanoo ja kiihdyttää askeliaan.  
  
”Selvä”, John sanoo ja ottaa muutaman juoksuaskeleen. ”Minne me nyt olemme menossa?”  
  
”Kotiin”, hän sanoo ja selvittää kurkkuaan, ”siis Baker Streetille. Täytyy yhdistellä palasia.”  
  
”Palasia?”  
  
”Niin. Sitä paitsi rouva Hudson lähetti minulle tekstiviestin. Hän on kattanut pöydän.”  
  
”Vai niin”, John sanoo, puristaa huulensa yhteen ja tuijottaa vastapäistä taloa, ehkä pihakoristeita. Hän yrittää ratkaista Johnin ilmettä, kunnes John kääntyy katsomaan häntä kohti. Onneksi mutkan takaa ilmestyy taksi.  
  
**  
  
”Voi, John”, rouva Hudson sanoo ja kantaa perunoita pöytään, ”onpa mukavaa että olet kotona! Siitä on niin hirveän pitkä aika, ja kyllähän minä tiedän että sinulla on kaikkea, mutta meillä on ollut niin kova ikävä sinua, eikö olekin, Sherlock?”  
  
John kääntyy katsomaan häntä. Hän ei osaa tulkita Johnin katsetta eikä saa omaa hymyään toimimaan, joten hän vain painaa suupielensä takaisin alas ja laskee katseensa kalkkunaan. John yskähtää, ja hän työntää vesikannun lähemmäs Johnia.  
  
”Kerrohan nyt sitten”, rouva Hudson sanoo ja istuutuu pöydän toiselle puolelle, laittaa perunoita heidän lautasilleen ja painaa sitten molemmat kyynärpäät pöydälle ja tuijottaa Johnia. Sherlock koettaa pitää katseensa lautasessa, mutta John vaikuttaa vilkuilevan häntä, miksi? Onko hän taas tehnyt jotain, mitä tavalliset ihmiset eivät tee? Luulisi että John olisi jo tottunut.  
  
”Mitä?” John kysyy hieman ohuella äänellä, ei tarpeeksi happea, pitäisi hengittää syvempään. Pitäisikö hänen sanoa siitä Johnille? Ehkä ei, John puristaa kämmeniään nyrkkiin pöydän alla, voisi olla hermostuksen merkki.  
  
”Että mitä sinulle kuuluu, tietysti”, rouva Hudson sanoo ja hymyilee. ”Millaista elämä on? Kai sinäkin kaipaat meitä? Joko tyttösi osaa kontata? Sellaisia tavallisia juttuja.”  
  
”Kyllä hän konttaa”, John sanoo. ”Ja mitä siihen muuhun tulee, niin minä, tuota… mikäs tässä.”  
  
”Sellaista se on”, rouva Hudson sanoo myötätuntoisella äänellä, ”ja vielä seitsemäntoista vuotta jäljellä ennen kuin hän lähtee kotoa. Onneksi en hankkinut lapsia.”  
  
”En tarkoittanut oikeastaan sitä”, John sanoo, ”Katie on oikein… hän on… ei sitä oikein osaa selittää.”  
  
”Voi miten ihanaa”, rouva Hudson sanoo ja laittaa muutaman uuden perunan Johnin lautaselle, ”normaalistihan en tee teille ruokaa, mutta ajattelin että kun nyt on joulu, ja tuli ostettua vähän liikaa perunoita, ja että kun John kerrankin on kotona niin miksipä ei… miten se teidän kinkkinen murhanne edistyy?”  
  
”Saamme sen kyllä hoidettua ennen iltaa”, hän sanoo. John vilkaisee häntä. ”Oikein hyviä perunoita.”  
  
”Hyvänen aika”, rouva Hudson sanoo, ”kiitos! Oletpa sinä hyvällä tuulella, ja miksipä et olisi, kun John on kotona. Olen hyvin iloinen siitä että tulitte tänne, vaikka varmasti sinunkin vanhempasi, Sherlock, olisivat halunneet – ”   
  
”Syanidia”, hän sanoo.  
  
John katsoo häntä ja räpyttelee silmiään. Rouva Hudson painaa hitaasti suunsa kiinni.  
  
”Mutta se kirkko”, hän sanoo ja nousee pöydästä, ”se ei liity mihinkään, mutta sen on pakko liittyä, kukaan ei raahaa sen kokoista ruumista ylös portaita turhan takia.”  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo, ”nyt ei ole ehkä sopiva hetki. Olemme tässä joulupäivällisellä – ”  
  
”Joulu”, hän sanoo, ”tunteita. Joulu on tunteiden aikaa. Negatiivisten tunteiden. Niin kuin vaikka murha.”  
  
”Ei”, John sanoo, ”vaan rouva Hudson on tehnyt meille – ”  
  
”Jotain puuttuu vielä”, hän sanoo, ”joku palanen, täytyy löytää se ja laittaa paikoilleen – ”  
  
” _Sherlock._ ”  
  
Hän räpäyttää silmiään, pysähtyy ikkunan eteen ja kääntyy ympäri. Rouva Hudson katsoo häntä ja puree alahuultaan. John painaa molempia kämmeniään pöytää vasten, puristaa huuliaan yhteen ja tuijottaa peruna-astiaa. Hän suoristaa selkänsä. John nielaisee ja kääntyy sitten kohti häntä.  
  
”Sinä keksit jotain”, John sanoo.  
  
”Ehkä”, hän sanoo, ”mutta täytyy yhdistellä asioita, täytyy löytää yhteys – ”  
  
”Minä en yleensä sanoisi näin”, John sanoo ja selvittää kurkkuaan, ”mutta William Jones on jo kuollut, ja minä olen tässä ja minä todella, _todella_ haluaisin syödä jouluaterian sinun ja rouva Hudsonin kanssa. Niin että jos millään… jos voisit yhdistellä niitä asioita vaikka viidentoista minuutin päästä, niin minä…”  
  
”Voi, John”, rouva Hudson sanoo kummallisella äänensävyllä, joka vihjaa hapen puutteesta.  
  
”Niin sinä mitä?” Sherlock kysyy.  
  
John pudistelee päätään, rypistää otsaansa ja vetää sitten hitaasti kämmenensä pois pöydältä.  
  
”Sherlock”, rouva Hudson sanoo. Hän nielaisee. ”Kyllä me tiedämme miten tärkeitä nuo sinun murhajuttusi ovat, mutta John pyysi niin kauniisti… jos tämän kerran istuisit alas.”  
  
”Jos istun”, hän sanoo, ”niin sinä lupaat ettet siirrä kalloani kahteen kuukauteen lipaston päältä. Tarvitsen sitä, ihan oikeasti tarvitsen nyt kun John ei ole enää täällä.”  
  
Rouva Hudson irvistää. Hän hymyilee. John ei katso häneen. Auto ajaa ohi ja seinän takaa kuuluu hiljaista riitelyä.  
  
”Hyvänen aika sentään mihin kaikkeen minä suostun”, rouva Hudson mutisee.  
  
Hän istuutuu ja ottaa haarukan ja veitsen käsiinsä. Hänestä tuntuu, että John tuijottaa hänen käsiään, mutta kun hän vilkaisee Johnia, mies kääntää katseensa pois. Kuuluisiko hänen sanoa jotain? Ehkä hän voisi rupatella tapauksesta, ne jäljet William Jonesin olkapäillä. Tuntematon olisi lyönyt tai uhannut aseella. Hän ei antaisi kenenkään ravistella itseään olkapäistä, tai ehkä Johnin. Mutta John ei ylettyisi. Hän nielaisee ja painaa suupielensä takaisin alas, ja John kolistelee haarukkaa lautasta vasten.  
  
”Tämä on erittäin hyvää, rouva Hudson”, John sanoo.  
  
”Niin”, rouva Hudson sanoo ja painaa leukaa kämmeniä vasten, ”kiitos vain, John. Olen vain iloinen että te pojat olette kerrankin molemmat kotona. Tämähän on kuin ennen vanhaan.”  
  
”Kyllähän minä käyn täällä vähän väliä.”  
  
”Tietenkin käyt”, rouva Hudson sanoo ja taputtaa Johnin kämmenselkää, ”mutta ei se ole sama asia, kyllähän sinä sen tiedät, ei nyt kun sinulla on Mary ja Katie – ”  
  
”Puhuttaisiinko jostain muusta?” John sanoo ja painaa kämmenensä polvia vasten. ”Miten lonkka jaksaa?”  
  
Rouva Hudson näyttää äkkiä hyvin vakavalta, omituista, eihän lonkka ole ollut erityisen pahana viime aikoina. ”Kyllähän se.”  
  
”Hienoa”, John sanoo, nostaa suupielet ylöspäin ja painaa sitten takaisin, ”oikein hienoa.”  
  
”Kuule – ” rouva Hudson kumartuu lähemmäs Johnia, ” – pitäisikö teidän poikien… jutella? Vaikutatte molemmat vähän kireiltä tänään, vaikka on kuitenkin joulu.”  
  
Sherlock pitää katseensa kalkkunassa ja yrittää keskittyä asiaan, William Jones lähti pubista keskiyön aikaan ja päätyi kuuden tunnin päästä kirkon lattialle, mutta John katsoo häntä eikä hän saa suljettua Johnia pois.  
  
”En usko”, John sanoo.  
  
”Meidän pitää löytää Mary”, hän sanoo, ”meidän pitää löytää Mary nyt heti. Mary voi olla puuttuva pala.”  
  
”Mary?” rouva Hudson kysyy kulmakarvat kohoten. ”Miksi ette soita – ”  
  
”Hän ei vastaa puhelimeen”, John sanoo rouva Hudsonille ja hieroo otsaansa, ”emmekä aivan varsinaisesti tiedä missä hän on.”  
  
”Hyvä tavaton”, rouva Hudson sanoo, ”tämähän on vakavampaa kuin luulin.”  
  
John huokaisee syvään. Sherlock yrittää olla näkemättä. Hän ei ymmärrä rouva Hudsonin lausahdusta eikä sitä, minkä takia John naputtaa sormiaan polvia vasten. Huomenna John on palannut Maryn luokse. Huomenna hän kaivaa kallonsa esiin tai jos sitä ei löydy, hän etsii uuden. Huomenna hän istuu sohvalla ja kuvittelee puhuvansa Johnille ja kallo tuijottaa häntä takaisin.  
  
”Minä soitan hänelle”, hän sanoo.  
  
John nousee seisomaan heti hänen perässään. Rouva Hudson tuijottaa heitä molempia vuorotellen, ja kun hän kaivaa puhelimen taskussa, John vain tuijottaa ja vetää hartioita taaksepäin.  
  
”Ei hän vastaa”, John sanoo.  
  
Puhelin hälyttää. Hän katsoo Johnia ja haluaisi sanoa jotain. Hän avaa jo suunsa ja nuolaisee huuliaan, ja sitten puhelimen hälytysääni katkeaa.  
  
”Hei, Sherlock”, Mary sanoo, ”vieläkö te selvitätte sitä murhaa?”  
  
**  
  
John tuijottaa häntä suu auki ja otsa rypyssä.  
  
”Hei, Mary”, hän sanoo ja katsoo, miten John istuutuu nojatuoliinsa ja vetää syvään henkeä. Ehkä on parempi jos hän ei tuijota Johnia. Ei tässä ole kyse Johnista.  
  
”Minun olisi ehkä pitänyt laittaa tekstiviesti kun pääsin hänen vanhempiensa luo”, Mary sanoo, ”mutta Katie huusi ja he olivat aika avuttomia, ja sitten aloin ajatella että kyllähän hän voisi soittaa. Miten se murha edistyy?”  
  
”Hienosti”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Jos haluat, voit sanoa hänelle, että olen pahoillani etten vastannut aamulla puhelimeen”, Mary sanoo ja pitää sitten lyhyen tauon. John katsoo häntä ja hän kääntyy kohti ikkunaa. Rouva Hudson mutisee jotain, mikä taitaa olla taas yksi _hyvä tavaton sentään_. ”Tavallaan pahoillani, ehkä ei pidä liioitella. Hän kuitenkin häipyi yöllä. Totta kai minä tiesin missä hän oli, mutta olin silti hieman närkästynyt. Ja arvasin että hän ottaa sinut mukaasi, ja sinä tajuat heti ettei minua ja Katieta ole kidnapattu eikä hänen tarvitse hermoilla.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo. Kadun toisella puolella iäkäs nainen, ehkä seitsemänkymmentäkaksi, tai kuusikymmentäviisi ja huonot elintavat, tuijottaa häntä ja vetää sitten ripeällä eleellä verhot ikkunan eteen. ”Mary, me tutkimme William Jonesin murhaa.”  
  
Hän kuulee, kuinka Mary huokaisee. ”Arvasin sen. Miten Shirley jaksaa?”  
  
”Rouva Jones sanoi tutustuneensa sinuun lukupiirissä.”  
  
”Eikö John kertonut? Luemme _Rouva Bovarya_. Luulin että se olisi vähän uskaliaampi.”  
  
”Sinä siis todella tapasit hänet lukupiirissä.”  
  
”Eikö John muistanut sitä? Luin hänelle toissailtana yhden kohdan ääneen, mutta hän kyllä vaikutti vähän poissaolevalta. Et kai epäile Shirleyta? Samaistuin häneen heti. Hän on paljon älykkäämpi kuin miehensä. Mutta pidin kyllä myös Williamista, sympaattinen kaveri.”  
  
”Ei Shirley Jones ole murhaaja”, hän sanoo. ”Haluatko puhua Johnille?”  
  
”Näyttääkö John siltä että haluaa puhua minulle?”  
  
Hän kääntyy ympäri. John painaa itseään tuolin selkänojaa vasten ja puree hampaitaan yhteen.  
  
”Arvasin”, Mary sanoo, ”mutta mukavaa että kysyit, se oli hyvin sosiaalisesti ansiokasta sinulta. Kysy nyt minulta William Jonesista. Senhän takia sinä soitit.”  
  
”Hänet myrkytettiin ja raahattiin vihkikirkkoonsa”, Sherlock sanoo. John kääntää katseensa pois ja pudistelee hitaasti päätään. ”Ja edellisenä iltana joku ravisteli häntä olkapäistä, joku läheinen. Shirley Jones on ainoa joka sopii kaikkiin kohtiin, paitsi että hänellä ei ole motiivia.”  
  
”Mitä yrität kysyä minulta?”  
  
”En ole aivan varma”, hän sanoo.  
  
Mary nauraa. ”Selvä. Tiedät varmaan jo, että Shirley oli lähdössä Roomaan, ja että William pyysi häntä olemaan lähtemättä.”  
  
”Tiedän”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Mutta he eivät rakastaneet toisiaan”, Mary sanoo, ja naisen äänessä on jotain omituista, mutta nyt on aivan väärä aika pohtia mitä se on, ”eivät riittävän paljon. Shirley löysi Adam Knightin vähän aikaa sitten.”  
  
”Ja William – ”  
  
”William rakasti koko ajan jotakuta toista”, Mary sanoo.  
  
”Tunteita”, hän sanoo, ”arvasin. _Arvasin._ ”  
  
”Niin”, Mary sanoo. Hän kuulee lapsen naurua, ehkä se on Katie tai ehkä televisio, ja sitten naisääni jota hän ei tunnista, mahdollisesti Johnin äiti. Hän ei ole koskaan tavannut Johnin vanhempia. Luultavasti hän ei koskaan tapaakaan.  
  
”William Jonesilla oli siis myös suhde”, hän sanoo. John tuijottaa häntä kulmakarvat alas painuneina, ”mutta siitä huolimatta hän halusi säilyttää avioliiton, hän pyysi Shirleytä jäämään, Shirley sanoi lähtevänsä, William meni pubiin ja rakastaja soitti hänelle, he tapasivat, hän kertoi että oli pyytänyt Shirleytä jäämään ja nainen tappoi hänet, miksi, ei kukaan pidä syanidia kaapissa jotta voi tappaa jonkun hetken mielijohteesta, mutta ehkä… ehkä he olivat puhuneet aiemminkin Shirleyn suhteesta, ehkä nainen oli odottanut että Shirley tekisi päätöksensä ja sitten William, mutta William valitsi lopulta aina Shirleyn, hän oli katkera, ja sitten, viimeinen pisara, ja vielä jouluna – ”  
  
”Sherlock.”  
  
”Tunteet”, hän sanoo, ”niin epäloogisia, olisi kannattanut odottaa, Shirley Jones olisi lähtenyt, ehkä sitten William – ”  
  
”Sherlock”, Mary sanoo uudestaan, ja hän räpäyttää silmiään. ”Ei se ollut nainen.”  
  
Hän tuijottaa Johnia. John tuijottaa häntä. ”Mitä?”  
  
”William Jonesin rakastaja”, Mary sanoo, ”ei se ollut nainen. Voi, Sherlock. Luulet olevasi niin fiksu, mutta joskus et tajua mitään.”  
  
Puhelu katkeaa. John avaa suunsa ja sulkee sen sitten uudestaan, nielaisee ja tuijottaa häntä. Hän melkein haluaisi vain laittaa Lestradelle tekstiviestin. Hän voisi sanoa Johnille, että Mary on juuttunut liikenneruuhkaan ja että Johnin äiti on kidnapannut Katien ja William Jonesin tapaus on umpikujassa eikä mikään edisty ennen huomista, niin että he voivat yhtä hyvin pelata erän shakkia. Jääkaapista saattaisi löytyä kaljatölkki. John voisi istua nojatuolillaan ja lopulta nukahtaa siihen suu auki.  
  
”Hän oli rakastunut”, hän sanoo ja Johnin kulmakarvat kurtistuvat entisestään, ”johonkin mieheen, mutta hän ei uskaltanut jättää vaimoaan.”  
  
”Mitä?” John kysyy hätkähdyttävän ohuella äänellä.  
  
”William Jones”, hän sanoo ja nielaisee. ”Ehkä se oli se vanha suhde, josta rouva Jones mainitsi, se _jätin kaiken sinun takiasi_ –juttu.”  
  
”Mutta ei siinä ole mitään järkeä”, John sanoo ja tuijottaa häntä, ”eihän William Jones ole homo.”  
  
”Meidän pitää mennä”, hän sanoo.  
  
John istuu paikallaan ja puristaa sormiaan reisien ympärille. ”Minne me menemme?”  
  
”Pidättämään miehen joka tappoi William Jonesin”, hän sanoo. On epätavallisen vaikeaa nyhtäistä katse irti Johnista, mutta hän tekee sen ja harppoo sitten eteiseen. ”Rouva Hudson, olen pahoillani ettemme voi jäädä syömään jälkiruokaa. John, etsi kenkäsi.”  
  
”Mutta kuka – ”  
  
”Pienikätinen mies”, hän sanoo, ”joka osasi lukea William Jonesin ilmeitä vaikka hädin tuskin tunsi häntä.”  
  
”Minä en – ”  
  
”Tietenkään et tajua, mutta ei se mitään. Lähetä Lestradelle tekstiviesti.”  
  
Hän työntää oven auki. Johnin askeleet seuraavat häntä portaikkoon. Vielä ulko-ovella John kiskoo samaan aikaan kättä hihaan ja puhelinta pois taskusta. ”Mitä minä kirjoitan?”  
  
”Käske hänen tulla Jonesien talon eteen”, hän sanoo.  
  
**  
  
Lestrade nojaa poliisiautoon ja hieroo leukaansa. Mies näyttää tavallistakin hämmentyneemmältä, johtuu varmaan joulusta.  
  
”Et kai ole tehnyt mitään typerää?” Sherlock kysyy ja nostaa takin kaulukset pystyyn. John seuraa häntä ripeillä askelilla. Kello on 18:02. Shirley Jonesin olohuoneessa palaa valo. Peura välkkyy hämärässä.  
  
”Olisit voinut vaikka soittaa”, Lestrade sanoo ja pudistelee päätään, ”mutta että tekstiviesti eikä mitään selitystä, nyt on sentään joulu, olisin voinut olla vaikka äidin luona – ”  
  
”Niin kuin olitkin”, hän sanoo, ”paidassasi on kakunmuruja.”  
  
Lestrade huokaisee syvään. Muut poliisit näyttävät täysin hyödyttömiltä ja vilkuilevat häntä ja Johnia. ”Niin. Olin äidin luona, niin että tämän on paras olla tärkeää.”  
  
”Löysimme murhaajan”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Mitä?” Lestrade kysyy.  
  
”Me?” John sanoo. ”Uskomatonta.”  
  
”Ei hän vaikuttanut rikolliselta”, Lestrade sanoo ja puree alahuultaan, ”vaikka eiväthän ne yleensä vaikuta.”  
  
”Minä en edes tiedä, kuka se on”, John sanoo ja tuijottaa häntä olkapäät taakse työnnettyinä ja vakava ilme kasvoilla.  
  
”Sanoit kyllä ainakin kahdesti ettei rouva Jones tehnyt sitä”, Lestrade sanoo, ”vaikka hänellä olikin matkalaukku.”  
  
”Ei se ollut rouva Jones”, hän sanoo. ”Mennään.”  
  
He oikaisevat nurmikon poikki. John vetää terävästi henkeä vasta sitten, kun he ovat jo ohittaneet peuran. Nurmikko on märkää ja epämiellyttävää kaiken sen lumen takia, ehkä rouva Hudson suostuisi kuivaamaan hänen kenkänsä.  
  
”Todellako?” John kysyy, kun hän astuu portaat ylös. Kolme poliisia haahuilee perässä. ”Mutta hän näytti niin tavalliselta.”  
  
Hän kokeilee ovea. Se on tietenkin lukossa. Poliisit mutisevat jotain itsekseen. Lestrade vaikuttaa sentään ryhdistäytyneen, kiipeää Johnin ohi hänen vierelleen ja koputtaa lujasti ovea. Mitään ei kuulu.  
  
”Etsikää taka-ovi”, Lestrade mutisee poliiseille, ”nopeasti.”  
  
John työntää kätensä takintaskuun. Aseen varmistin napsahtaa. Sherlock tajuaa hymyilevänsä.  
  
”Oletko varma tästä?” Lestrade kysyy, ja hän nyökkää. ”Selvä. Menen sisälle. Tähän murhaan on käytetty jo ihan tarpeeksi aikaa, ja on kuitenkin joulu.”  
  
Ovi antaa periksi kolmannella yrityksellä. John astuu sisälle heti Lestraden jälkeen, mutta ei vielä vedä asetta esiin. Johnin olkapäät ovat kiristyneet, askeleet ovat lyhyet ja äänettömät mutta kuitenkin rennot, asekäsi vakaa -   
  
Hän pudistelee päätään. _Myöhemmin._ Luultavasti paljon myöhemmin.  
  
”Luoja”, Lestrade mutisee ja pysähtyy suuren joulukuusen viereen.  
  
John nielaisee. Hän kävelee molempien ohi ja vääntää valokatkaisijaa. Sininen valo katoaa Tom Hamiltonin kasvoilta ja mies pyyhkäisee leukaansa. Televisiossa nahkahaarniskaan ja viittaan pukeutunut nainen häviää lohikäärmeelle.  
  
”Ajattelitte että nyt hän lopulta jättää Shirleyn”, Sherlock sanoo, ja mies kääntyy hitaasti katsomaan häntä, ”nyt kun Shirley on päättänyt jättää hänet. Mutta hän valitsikin Shirleyn. Taas kerran.”  
  
Mies pudistelee päätään. Hiukset eivät ole enää yhtä hyvässä ojennuksessa kuin aamulla. Sohvan vieressä lojuu kaksi tyhjää konvehtirasiaa. Hän kuulee miten John pidättää hengitystä, mutta nyt hän ei voi ajatella Johnia, ei missään tapauksessa.  
  
”Olitte kyllä ajatellut sitä etukäteen”, hän sanoo. ”Otitte työpaikalta syanidia mukaan. Mutta jos hän ei olisi edelleen valinnut Shirleyta, olisitte vienyt syanidin kaikessa hiljaisuudessa takaisin ja sanonut itsellenne, ettette koskaan suunnitellut mitään sellaista.”  
  
”Kolmetoista vuotta”, Tom Hamilton sanoo, ”odotin häntä kolmetoista vuotta.”  
  
John näyttää kalpealta. Lestrade huokaisee raskaasti. Raollaan olevasta ikkunasta kuuluu, miten poliisit supattavat toisilleen pihalla. Lohikäärme on hävinnyt, haarniskanainen on taas noussut seisomaan ja katselee ympärilleen. Terveyttä näyttää piisaavan mutta taikuus on vähissä.  
  
”Olisitte voinut lähteä karkuun”, hän sanoo. ”Olisimme tietenkin ennen pitkää saaneet teidät kiinni, mutta ehkä olisitte kerenneet vaikka Skotlantiin.”  
  
”Tapoin hänet”, Tom Hamilton sanoo ohuella äänellä, ”minä tosiaan tapoin hänet. En ikinä uskonut että tekisin sitä. Mutta tuntui ettei tämä lopu millään muulla tavalla. Tuntui etten kestä enää.”  
  
”Pidättäkää hänet”, Lestrade sanoo ja vilkaisee sitten ympärilleen. Sherlock työntää kätensä taskuihin. John on irrottanut otteensa aseen liipaisimesta. Poliisit harhailevat yhä takaoven luona. ”Jumalauta, minä pidätän hänet sitten itse.”  
  
”Heidän ei olisi pitänyt mennä naimisiin”, Tom Hamilton sanoo, kun Lestrade kumartuu napsauttamaan käsiraudat miehen ranteisiin. Peliohjain tipahtaa lattialle. ”Hän ei koskaan rakastanut Shirleyta, ei koskaan, ei samalla tavalla kuin minua. Hän vain kuvitteli että niin olisi jotenkin parempi, ei tarvitsisi miettiä kenelle uskaltaa kertoa tai häipyykö joku asiakas. Mutta hän rakasti minua. En tajua miksi hän ei vieläkään… miksi hän ei vieläkään voinut…”  
  
”Mennäänpä nyt”, Lestrade sanoo, ja mies kömpii jaloilleen.  
  
John puree hampaita yhteen. Joulukuusen valot räpsähtävät päälle ja pois. Ulkona sataa taas räntää. Lestrade taluttaa Tom Hamiltonin heidän ohitseen ja vilkaisee heitä vielä olkapäänsä yli. Tom Hamiltonin askeleet horjuvat hieman, johtuu varmaan liiasta suklaasta.  
  
”Nyt se on ohi”, John mutisee ja venyttää villapaidan kaula-aukkoa.  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo, ”kutakuinkin.”  
  
”Marylla ei ollut mitään tekemistä koko asian kanssa”, John sanoo vähän hiljaisemmalla äänellä. Jonkun pitäisi pistää pelistä äänet pois, haarniskanainen on nimittäin kohdannut uuden lohikäärmeen.  
  
”Hän kertoi sinulle lukupiiristä”, Sherlock sanoo, ”ja luki ääneen otteita _Rouva Bovarysta._ ”  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, John mutisee.  
  
Lohikäärme kärventää haarniskanaisen. Kolme poliisia taluttaa Tom Hamiltonia kohti poliisiautoa, ja Graham Lestrade raapii päätään. Shirley Jones seisoo portaillaan ja kietoo neulepaitaa tiukemmin ympärilleen. Sherlock vetää katseensa pois ikkunasta ja vilkaisee Johnia, mutta John tuijottaa suoraan eteensä otsa rypyssä ja suu hieman auki, ja hän katsoo muualle.  
  
”Minun täytyy mennä sinne”, John sanoo, ”täytyy mennä hakemaan Katie. Ja Mary.”  
  
”Selvä”, hän sanoo. Polvet ovat menneet lukkoon. Pari ensimmäistä askelta on melko kömpelöitä, mutta sitten hän pääsee vauhtiin.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo hänen selkänsä takaa. Hän pysähtyy ja painaa suunsa kiinni. Hengitys kulkee sisään ja ulos niin kuin aina ennenkin, mutta silti rintakehässä painaa. Tämä ei nyt tunnu aivan reilulta. ”Tule mukaan.”  
  
Hän pudistelee päätään.  
  
”Ole kiltti”, John sanoo.  
  
**  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo.  
  
Hän katsoo ulos taksin ikkunasta. 18.27. Lammaskoira vetää vastahakoisen näköistä naista kohti lyhtypylvästä. Teinipoika käärii hupparin hihoja kioskin edessä, selvästi jotain ongelmia, ehkä veli on ärsyttävä viisastelija ja vanhemmat haluavat vain pelata lautapelejä.  
  
”Sherlock.”  
  
Hän naputtaa sormillaan reittä, miksi? Kun hän pysäyttää käden, jalka alkaa naputtaa. John tuijottaa häntä ja hän pitää katseensa ikkunassa, ihmiset vetävät verhoja kiinni, jouluvaloja sytytellään, räntä alkaa muuttua lumeksi. John huokaisee syvään ja hän melkein kysyy mutta pureekin viime hetkellä hampaat kiinni alahuuleen. Juttu on selvitetty. John jää Maryn ja Katien luokse ja hän itse palaa Baker Streetille. Rouva Hudsonin hyräily kuuluu lattian läpi, televisiosta ei tule mitään minkä jokaista juonenkäännettä ei voisi ennakoida ensimmäisen viiden minuutin perusteella. Ehkä hän istuu ikkunan vieressä ja odottaa että jotain tapahtuisi. Jos tulisi joku oikein kinkkinen murha, hän voisi soittaa Johnille.  
  
Tom Hamilton olisi voinut yrittää vähän enemmän. Jos mies olisi lähtenyt jonnekin muualle, häneltä olisi mennyt ainakin muutama tunti enemmän aikaa jutun selvittämiseen. Ehkä John olisi päättänyt, että oli paras jäädä yöksi Baker Streetille.  
  
”Olemme perillä”, John sanoo.  
  
Hän räpäyttää silmiään. Pieni puutarha, vinoon kasvanut omenapuu, huolella tehty kiveys, joku on kiinnostunut geometriasta mutta ei kasvitieteestä. Talo on maalattu viisi vuotta sitten mutta ei kovin huolellisesti. John kiemurtelee penkillään, johtuuko se maalista? Vai hänestä? Vai Marysta? Liikaa kysymyksiä joita ei voi kysyä. Hän avaa oven ja astuu ulos, tienreunaa ei ole aurattu ja räntää menee kenkiin. John painaa oven kiinni melko lujaa.  
  
”Vihdoinkin”, joku sanoo, noin seitsemänkymmentävuotias nainen, kyynärpäissä jauhoa, lasit nenällä lähinnä tottumussyistä, ei pidä siivoamisesta. Farkkujen polvissa on pölyä ja leivänmurua, ehkä… ai niin. Katie. Johnin äiti on leikkinyt Katien kanssa. Leikkimiseen kuuluu lattialla ryömimistä, hän näki kerran kun John teki sitä. ”Odotin sinua ikuisuus sitten.”  
  
Sherlock hymähtää. John on selvästi oppinut äidiltään kykenemättömyyden tarkkoihin määreisiin.  
  
”Hei, äiti”, John sanoo. Taksi jatkaa matkaansa. Sherlock seisoo kadunreunassa ja katsoo, miten John suoristaa selkänsä ja kiskoo takinliepeitä alaspäin.  
  
”Perhe tuo mukanaan vastuuta, John Watson”, Johnin äiti sanoo, asettelee käsivarret ristiin rinnan päälle ja pudistelee päätään. ”Oletko edes syönyt mitään koko päivänä?”  
  
”Olen”, John sanoo, ”tilasimme nugetteja ja – ”  
  
”Aiotko esitellä minut ystävällesi?”  
  
”Ai niin”, John sanoo ja rypistää otsaansa. Sherlock nostaa kaulukset pystyyn. ”Äiti, tässä on Sherlock Holmes. Me olemme… työkavereita.”  
  
”Kyllä minä tiedän mitä te olette”, Johnin äiti sanoo, ”te juoksette kaikenlaisten rikollisten perässä. Minä luen kyllä lehtiä, John, vaikka isäsi ei usko sitä. Hauska tavata, Sherlock. No, älkää nyt jäätykö siellä, tulkaa sisälle. Katie katsoo jotain mukavaa ohjelmaa ja Mary on ratkonut kaikki sanaristikkoni.”  
  
”Hienoa”, John sanoo ohuella äänellä, nielaisee ja kävelee sitten ovelle. Rouva Watson taputtaa Johnia olkapäälle ja astuu sitten syrjään, kun John työntää etuoven auki. Sherlock pysähtyy alimmalle rapulle. Ehkä nyt olisi hyvä aika kääntyä ja palata Baker Streetille.  
  
” _Sherlock_ ”, John sanoo ja hän kiipeää rappuset ylös.  
  
”John ei koskaan kertonut minulle, miten pitkä sinä olet”, Johnin äiti sanoo.  
  
”Ahaa”, hän sanoo ja astuu Johnin perässä kynnyksen yli. Rouva Watson taputtaa häntä olkapäälle, omituista. Eteisessä hän kuulee kummallista hihkumista, mikä toivottavasti tulee televisiosta. John ottaa kenkiä pois jalasta ja on joko hyvin kiinnostunut maton tahroista tai välttelee hänen katsettaan.  
  
”John”, hän sanoo. Hänen tosiaan pitäisi lähteä. Juttu on ohi. Tom Hamilton on Lestraden sellissä. Ei ole mitään syytä seurata Johnia kapean eteiskäytävän läpi.  
  
”Hetki vain”, John sanoo katsomatta häneen, asettelee takin huolellisesti henkarille, vetää olkapäät taakse ja suupielet hitusen ylöspäin ja kävelee olohuoneeseen. Hän seuraa perässä. Pieniä puristusoireita rintakehässä, pitäisi vähentää tupakointia. Se on karannut hälyttävästi käsistä viime aikoina, tilastollisesti tarkasteltuna hän kuolee keuhkosyöpään ennen seitsemättäkymmenettä syntymäpäiväänsä.  
  
Hän seisahtuu kynnykselle. Johnin äiti kävelee hänen ohitseen ja taputtaa häntä taas olkapäälle, ja hän työntää kämmeniä syvemmälle takin taskuihin. John hymyilee ja kutsuu Katieta nimeltä, ja Katie yrittää kääntyä kohti Johnia ja kellahtaa vatsalleen. Mary nousee seisomaan ja katsoo liikkumattomana, miten John kumartuu auttamaan Katien pystyyn. Televisiossa sinisiin asuihin pukeutuneet lapset laulavat rasittavaa kappaletta käsi kädessä. Katie vaikuttaa joko tyytymättömältä tai innostuneelta. John vetää Katien syliinsä. Johnin äiti kantaa piparkakkuja pöydälle. Kun hän kääntää katseensa kohti Marya, nainen tuijottaa suoraan häneen.  
  
Hän avaa suunsa. Mary pudistelee päätään kahden sentin liikeradalla.  
  
”Oletko saanut lahjoja”, John sanoo parhaillaan, ”voi että, vai että traktori, äiti on ostanut sinulle traktorin, kylläpä se on hieno ja… violetti. Hieno ja violetti. Isä on pahoillaan ettei tullut aiemmin, mutta oli yksi mur- yksi hankala juttu, mikä isän piti hoitaa. Nyt kaikki on hienosti.”  
  
Mary painaa huulia yhteen. Johnin äiti asettelee teekuppeja pöydälle. Lattia narahtaa, harmaaseen villapaitaan pukeutunut mies kävelee sanomalehti kädessä Sherlockin ohi ja istuutuu nojatuolille. John on nostanut Katien syliinsä ja Mary vaihtaa painoa jalalta toiselle.  
  
”Sherlock, mitä sinä teetkään työksesi silloin, kun et jahtaa rikollisia?” Johnin äiti kysyy ja kaataa kuppeihin teetä.  
  
Hän avaa suunsa.  
  
”John”, Mary sanoo.  
  
John katsoo ensin häntä ja sitten Marya. Hän painaa suunsa kiinni. Johnin äiti jatkaa teen kaatamista. Johnin isä jatkaa sanomalehden lukemista. John silittää Katien hiuksia ja nousee sitten seisomaan. Televisiossa lapset ovat lakanneet laulamasta, ja Katie ryömii lähemmäs kuvaruutua. John nykii villapaidan reunaa.  
  
”John”, Johnin äiti sanoo, ”ole ystävällinen ja auta Marya hakemaan kellarista uusi kalkkuna.”  
  
John nyökkää, kääntyy ja kävelee ulos ovesta. Mary katsoo Sherlockia kävellessään ohi. Kuusesta on sammunut kaksi kynttilää. Katie yrittää kääntyä lattialla mutta ei näytä kykenevän siihen, Johnin isä kääntää sivua ja Johnin äiti… iskee hänelle silmää. Omituista.  
  
”He tarvitsevat vain hetken aikaa kahdestaan”, rouva Watson sanoo, ”tiedäthän, kun on joulu ja kaikkea. Joko sinulla on tyttöystävä?”  
  
Hän kääntyy ympäri. Maryn matala ääni kuuluu koko ajan kauempaa, askeleet kulkevat talon halki. Johnin äiti sanoo jotain, mutta hän ei oikeastaan enää kuuntele. _Odotin häntä kolmetoista vuotta_ , Tom Hamilton sanoi kolmekymmentäkahdeksan minuuttia aiemmin. _Joulu on tunteiden aikaa._ Sanoiko hän itse niin?  
  
Hän kävelee keittiön ohi, vaaleanharmaata, sinistä, muistuttaa kovasti Johnin villapaitoja. Kellariin täytyy mennä ulkokautta. Hän pysähtyy ovensuuhun ja vetää syvään henkeä, on ehkä jo pakkasta. Maryn tasainen ääni kuuluu alempaa, kellarin ovi on raollaan. Hän aikoo astua kiviset portaat alas ja avata oven, sanoa että nyt hän lähtee. Rouva Hudson odottaa häntä. Kallo odottaa häntä. Hän nielaisee ja kaivaa tupakan taskusta mutta ei sytytä sitä, ja Maryn ääni pysähtyy hetkeksi.  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, John sanoo. Hän yrittää miettiä onko John puhunut hänelle tällä äänensävyllä. Hän ei muista. Eikö hän kuunnellut? Vai onko Johnilla oma äänensävy Marylle, ehkä kymmenen omaa? ”En vain saanut unta. Tiedät millaista se on.”  
  
”Niin tiedän”, Mary sanoo äänellä, joka vaikuttaa jotenkin terävältä. Ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt opetella ymmärtämään tunteita, niin kuin Mycroft joskus ehdotti, kun hän puhui viisi minuuttia naapurin poikien kanssa ja toinen alkoi itkeä ja toinen yritti heittää häntä kivellä. Ehkä hän nyt tietäisi, mitä Mary tarkoittaa.  
  
”Ei”, John sanoo, ”sinä ymmärrät kaiken taas väärin. Olen pahoillani että menin sinne. Olen pahoillani että soitin vasta aamulla. Ja olen pahoillani etten muistanut sitä juttua lukupiiristä ja että olen… että olen ollut… mutta ei se tarkoita mitään.”  
  
”John”, Mary sanoo. Sherlock tajuaa pitelevänsä sytyttämätöntä tupakkaa kasvojen edessä. Käsi tärisee vähän. Hän painaa tupakkaa pitelevän käden alas ja täyttää keuhkot hapella, mutta se ei tunnu auttavan.  
  
”Mary”, John sanoo venyttäen molempia tavuja, ”yritä ymmärtää, olen ollut väsynyt, töissä on ollut rankkaa, ja kun en lisäksi saa oikein nukuttua, niin se kaikki vain… ja Sherlock on vanha ystävä.”  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, Mary sanoo, kengän kanta kolahtaa lattiaa vasten, toinen kolahdus, ehkä John astui kauemmas. Tai ehkä John otti askeleen Marya kohti ja Mary väisti. Hän sulkee silmänsä ja yrittää olla kuvittelematta.  
  
Ehkä olisi parempi jos hän näkisi. Hän kävelee muutaman rapun alemmas. Nyt hän näkee ovenraosta Maryn oikean käsivarren ja osan Johnin varjoa. Pulssi on kiihtynyt. Kannattaisi ehkä sytyttää tupakka, mutta Johnin varjo huojuu hehkulampun varjossa.  
  
”Luulin että tajusit”, Mary sanoo, ”edes jollain tasolla, että et ehkä sanonut sitä ääneen mutta että kuitenkin _tiesit._ Ajattelin että miten olisit voinut olla tietämättä. Ja sitten yhtäkkiä Katie oli tulossa ja aloin ajatella, että ehkä sinä et vain ihan oikeasti tajunnut sitä. Hemmetti, John, minä heräsin jouluaamuna ja sinä olit poissa – ”  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, John sanoo mutta sanat ovat liian nopeita, äänensävy on muuttunut, ”se oli ikävästi tehty, mutta en… mitä minun muka pitäisi tajuta? Älä puhu tuolla tavalla, puhu edes suoraan. Ei meidän kaikkien älykkyysosamäärä voi olla yli – ”  
  
”Ei tässä ole kyse älykkyydestä”, Mary sanoo. Maryn sormet pysyvät liikkumattomina. Johnin varjo ottaa lyhyen askeleen taaksepäin. ”Sinä et vain suostu näkemään sitä. En edes aivan tiedä minkä takia, ehkä se johtuu minusta ja Katiesta, mutta en oikeastaan usko sitä, luulen että se johtuu vain sinusta. Sinä kuvittelet tietäväsi millainen mies olet.”  
  
”Tämä on älytöntä”, John sanoo. Varjo muuttuu oikeaksi Johniksi, joka yrittää kävellä Maryn ohi. Mary tarttuu Johnin käsivarteen. Sherlock nielaisee ja yrittää löytää tupakan, mutta se on tipahtanut taskunpohjalle. John seisoo nyt selkä häneen päin, ja Johnin olkapään yli Mary katsoo suoraan häneen.  
  
”Sinä olet rakastunut häneen”, Mary sanoo.  
  
”Ei se ole mahdollista”, John sanoo.  
  
”Miksi ei?” Mary kysyy.  
  
Naapurin koira haukkuu. John seisoo liikkumattomana paikallaan eikä Sherlock ole enää varma, katsooko Mary häntä Johnin olan yli vai johtuuko se vain varjoista. Nyt olisi ehkä hyvä aika siirtyä, mutta hänen polvensa ovat ilmeisesti menneet lukkoon. Hän nielaisee ja ottaa nytkähtävän askeleen taaksepäin, ja silloin John kääntyy ympäri ja työntää kellarin oven auki.  
  
Hän avaa suunsa. John pysähtyy alimmalle rapulle. Johnin suu avautuu ja jähmettyy sitten hivenen auki, ja hän yrittää sanoa jotain, todella yrittää, mutta John vain tuijottaa häntä. Hän ei enää näe Marya. Hän muistaa vain Tom Hamiltonin, joka pelasi videopelejä tyhjässä talossa ja sanoi _odotin häntä kolmetoista vuotta._  
  
”John”, hän sanoo, mutta hänen äänensä kuulostaa omituisen karhealta ja matalalta.  
  
”Ei nyt”, John sanoo ja kiroaa puoliääneen. Mary seisoo nyt kellarin ovella. Kasvoille sataa lunta. John kävelee terävillä askelilla portaat ylös hänen ohitseen, vetää oven auki ja sitten kiinni. Mary katsoo häntä ja hymyilee, mutta hymy ei vaikuta iloiselta. Hän hengittää sisään ja ulos, rintakehä laajenee, verisuonet kuljettavat happea soluille, pitäisi tuntua jo paremmalta mutta ei tunnu.  
  
Ulko-ovi sulkeutuu talon toisella puolella. Hän kääntää katseensa pois Marysta ja yrittää saada pulssin tasaantumaan.  
  
”Kai sinä sentään tajuat?” Mary sanoo.  
  
”Tajuan mitä?” hän kysyy.  
  
Mary pudistelee päätään, kääntyy ympäri ja palaa kellariin. Hän löytää tupakan ja sytyttää sen, mutta se ei auta. Hänen pitäisi varmaan lähteä Johnin perään. Johnin kävely on niin onnettoman hidasta, hän saisi helposti Johnin kiinni, ja sitten hän sanoisi…  
  
Tupakkaa pitelevä käsi tärisee taas. Mary tulee kellarista kalkkuna sylissä ja pysähtyy hänen eteensä.  
  
”Mene kotiin, Sherlock”, Mary sanoo. ”Kyllä hän soittaa sinulle ennen pitkää.”  
  
”Miksi?” hän kysyy.  
  
Mary huokaisee syvään. ” _Luoja_. Te olette molemmat idiootteja enkä minä kestä tätä enää.”  
  
Hän avaa suunsa, mutta Mary hymyilee hänelle lyhyesti ja kävelee hänen ohitseen. Ovi kolahtaa kiinni. Tupakka palaa edelleen ja hän seisoo Johnin vanhempien takaoven edessä. Asiat eivät vaikuta sujuvan kovin hyvin. Yhtään rikosta ei ole työn alla, hän ei tiedä missä John on, eikä hän voi olla miettimättä, että ehkä Mary on oikeassa ja ehkä hän todella on ollut idiootti.  
  
**  
  
”Ole kiltti ja soita hänelle”, rouva Hudson sanoo ja vääntää jouluradiota hiljaisemmalle.  
  
”Kenelle?” hän kysyy. Kello on puoli yhdeksän. Paikallisuutisissa ei ollut yhtään uutta murhaa eikä edes onnettomuutta. Kakku on lopussa, hän on äärimmäisen pitkästynyt ja lisäksi rintakehä tuntuu ahtaalta, mikä on luultavasti täysin psykosomaattista.  
  
”Johnille, senkin hölmö”, rouva Hudson sanoo ja istuutuu Johnin nojatuolille. Hän mulkaisee naista mutta ei saa säikäytettyä tätä pois. ”En kestä katsoa kun te kaksi riitelette. Soita vain hänelle ja sano ettet tarkoittanut sitä mitä ikinä sitten sanoitkin.”  
  
”En minä sanonut mitään.”  
  
”Etkö?” rouva Hudsonin kulmakarvat kohoavat. ”En uskonut että John… no, soita sitten hänelle ja sano että annat anteeksi ja että olette taas ystäviä. Ei jouluna pidä murjottaa, Sherlock.”  
  
”En minä murjota”, hän sanoo ja asettaa käsivarret ristiin rinnan päälle, mutta se ei lainkaan helpota rintakehän puristusta. ”Kaikki on hyvin.”  
  
”Voi, kultaseni, minä tunnen sinut”, rouva Hudson sanoo, nousee seisomaan ja kävelee pölyhuiskun kanssa kirjahyllyn luo. ”Jos kaikki olisi hyvin, olisit käskenyt minun jo häipyä. Ehkä olet vain surullinen, kun John palasi Maryn ja Katien luokse.”  
  
”Ei hän palannut.”  
  
Rouva Hudson asettaa kädet lanteilleen. Pölyhuisku osoittaa kohti ikkunaa. ”Miten niin ei palannut?”  
  
”Hän lähti pois”, Sherlock sanoo, ”luultavasti kävelylle niin kuin hän kutsuu sitä päämäärätöntä liikkumista. Mary käski minun mennä kotiin.”  
  
”En ymmärrä”, rouva Hudson sanoo ja heiluttaa pölyhuiskaa hänen suuntaansa. ”Voisitko selittää hiukan paremmin?”  
  
”Mary sanoi että me olemme idiootteja”, hän sanoo ja nousee seisomaan. Jouluradiosta kuuluu _All I Want for Christmas Is You_ kolmatta kertaa neljänkymmenenkahden minuutin sisään, ja jokainen sovitus on ollut edellistä huonompi. ”Voisiko tuon sulkea?”  
  
”Hyvänen aika – ” rouva Hudson asettaa pölyhuiskan seisomaan juomalasiin, ” – tarkoittaako hän… mutta ei kai nyt sentään… Varmastihan hän tietää. Mutta John on jo aikuinen mies, kuvittelin että hän tiesi mitä teki, vaikka näkihän sen että…”  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyy, kun rouva Hudson huokaisee raskaasti ja pudistelee päätään.  
  
”Ei mitään, kultaseni. En olisi kyllä uskonut että Mary ottaisi sitä puheeksi, mutta… hän on älykäs nainen, kyllähän hän on tiennyt koko ajan. Varmasti ainakin paremmin kuin kumpikaan teistä. Täytyy kutsua hänet teelle sitten kun tämä kaikki on ohi.”  
  
”Mikä on ohi?” hän kysyy ja ottaa askeleen kohti rouva Hudsonia, ja nainen kääntyy ympäri ja kävelee keittiöön.  
  
”Ei mikään”, nainen sanoo ja laskee kattilaan vettä, ”ei kerrassaan mikään. Sinä taidat ikävöidä Johnia kaiken aikaa.”  
  
”En tietenkään”, hän sanoo ja nielaisee. Rouva Hudson ei katso häneen. Johnin nojatuoli on tyhjä. ”Ehkä. En tiedä.”  
  
”Tuijotat hänen nojatuoliaan”, rouva Hudson sanoo ja asettaa kattilan liedelle. ”Se on vakava juttu, kultaseni.”  
  
”Rouva Hudson”, hän aloittaa. Nainen kääntyy häntä kohti, mutta hän ei enää tiedä mitä sanoisi. Luultavasti John on jo palannut kotiin Maryn ja Katien kanssa. Ehkä he kolme istuvat sohvalla, kuuntelevat radiota ja keskustelevat uutisista.  
  
”Sherlock”, rouva Hudson sanoo, ”nyt on joulu. Me kaikki olemme jouluna hieman hupsuja. Täytyy myöntää että itse lähetin tänään Charlie Westille viestin WhatsAppissa, vaikka olin jo sanonut itselleni, etten enää tapaile sitä miestä. Hän on aivan onneton tiskaamisessa ja se jos mikä vetää mielen matalaksi. Mutta jouluna voi myöntää itselleen, että on hieman yksinäinen.”  
  
”En minä ole yksinäinen”, hän sanoo, ja sana tuntuu kummalliselta hänen suussaan.  
  
”Et tietenkään. Mutta jos kuitenkin olisit, et kaipaisi aivan kenen tahansa seuraa.”  
  
”En tietenkään.”  
  
”Ja John Watson on yksi ystävällisimmistä miehistä joita olen koskaan tuntenut”, rouva Hudson sanoo ja kääntelee puolityhjää teerasiaa ylösalaisin, ”vähän liian ystävällinen sinulle oikeastaan, mutta eihän universumi ikinä piittaa tuollaisista jutuista. Olisit oikein tyytyväinen jos John olisi täällä.”  
  
”Tietenkin”, hän sanoo, ”mutta hän ei ole täällä.”  
  
”Toivoisin vain että olisit onnellinen”, rouva Hudson sanoo, asettaa teerasian syrjään ja kävelee kattila kädessä keittiön ovensuuhun. ”Olen melko varma, että vaikka se ei aina siltä vaikuta, sinäkin olet pohjimmiltasi tavallinen mies, ja voisit silloin tällöin kaivata hieman… no, tiedäthän sinä.”  
  
Hän räpäyttää silmiään. ”Mitä?”  
  
Rouva Hudson huokaisee äänekkäästi. ”Seksiä, Sherlock, seksiä.”  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyy uudestaan, pudistelee sitten päätänsä ja nielaisee. Rouva Hudson kohauttaa hänelle olkapäitään ja vie kattilan takaisin liedelle. Radiosta kuuluu neljäs _All I Want for Christmas Is You,_ tällä kertaa kamariorkesterin esittämänä. Rouva Hudson hyräilee mukana. Baker Street on hiljainen, asunto on hiljainen, Johnin tuoli on tyhjä, rintakehä on ahdas ja tekisi mieli polttaa tupakka. Murhasta voisi olla apua, mutta sellaista ei näytä olevan tiedossa.  
  
”Ehkä olin hieman suorasanainen”, rouva Hudson sanoo keittiöstä. ”Eikä sinun ole pakko haluta seksiä, kyllä John varmasti ymmärtää. Meitä ihmisiä on niin monenlaisia, toiset toivovat sellaista muunlaista hellimistä. Rakkaus on niin kummallinen juttu.”  
  
”Rakkaus”, hän toistaa.  
  
Rouva Hudson asettaa kädet lanteille. ”En kyllä ihmettele, minkä takia Mary pitää teitä idiootteina. Täytyypä taputtaa häntä olkapäälle sitten kun näen hänet seuraavan kerran. Toki hän on kyllästynyt katsomaan teidän jahkailuanne, mutta vaatii pokkaa sanoa jotain, kyllähän minä sen tiedän. Parempi kuitenkin niin. Toivoisin tosiaan että lonkkani olisi paremmassa kunnossa, täytyisi varmaan taas jatkaa vesijumppaa.”  
  
”Miten tämä liittyy – ” hän sanoo, katsoo rouva Hudsonia ja painaa sormenpäät yhteen leuan alle, ” – rakkauteen?”  
  
”Hyvänen aika, Sherlock”, rouva Hudson sanoo, ”eikö ole aivan itsestään selvää, että se on oikea sana tähän?”  
  
Hän painaa huulensa yhteen. Rouva Hudson kaataa teetä valtavaan mukiin ja tuo sen hänen eteensä. Jos John olisi täällä, hän voisi istua tässä ja katsoa, miten John asettuisi nojatuoliinsa, nostaisi mukin nenänsä alle ja haistelisi sitä, tuijottelisi sitä vähän aikaa, kieputtelisi lusikkaa ja sitten lopulta maistaisi. Sitten John taittelisi lehden auki ja kääntelisi hitaasti sivuja ja joka välissä joisi käsittämättömän pienen kulauksen teetä, ja kun sitä olisi noin kaksi senttiä pohjalla, John menisi keittämään lisää.  
  
”Rakkautta”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Niin minä uskoisin”, rouva Hudson sanoo, ”enkä taida olla väärässä.”  
  
”Se ei ole alaani.”  
  
”Mitäpä tuosta”, rouva Hudson sanoo. ”Olisitko halunnut piirakkaa? Leivoin kolme mutta minua alkoi saman tien närästää enkä voinut syödä kuin puolikkaan.”  
  
Hän aikoo vastata, tuskin piirakasta on haittaa vaikka syöminen tuntuu melko epäloogiselta käänteeltä juuri nyt. Puhelin soi ennen kuin hän ehtii sanoa mitään. Rouva Hudson tuijottaa häntä, kun hän vetää kännykän taskustaan.  
  
”Hei, John”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Kuulehan”, rouva Hudson sanoo, ”minä taidan tästä lähteä. Yritä nyt sanoa jotain. Onhan tässä kärvistelty jo aika pitkään.”  
  
Hän rypistää otsaansa, mutta rouva Hudson ottaa mukillisen teetä ja pölyhuiskun ja vetää oven mennessään kiinni. Askeleet kulkevat jo portaissa, ja John tekee edelleen kummallisia pieniä äännähdyksiä, joiden tarkoitusta on vaikea päätellä.  
  
”Kuristaako joku sinua?” hän kysyy ja nousee seisomaan. ”Jos haluat sanoa kyllä, yskähdä kahdesti.”  
  
John yskähtää kolmesti. ”Anteeksi. Minä vain… olen hieman… tämä tuntuu hieman hankalalta.”  
  
”Hankalalta?” hän kysyy. Hänen sykkeensä on kohonnut selvästi, olotila muistuttaa ärhäkkää flunssaa ilman ylähengitystieoireita.  
  
”Tämä on myös hieman kiusallista”, John sanoo. ”Minä olen varmaan eksynyt.”  
  
”Eksynyt?” hän toistaa.  
  
”Niin”, John sanoo ja yskähtää taas, ”lähdin vain kävelemään, ja polveni alkoi reistailla ja sitten yritin kävellä vain kovempaa, ja täälläpäin on ilmeisesti tehty paljon muutoksia, koska en enää ole lainkaan varma missä olen.”  
  
Hän aikoo muistuttaa Johnia internetistä. Johnin nojatuoli on kuitenkin hänen edessään ja näyttää varsin tyhjältä.  
  
”Minä tulen sinne”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Minne?” John kysyy. ”En minä tiedä missä olen. Luulisin että melko lähellä – ”  
  
”Älä huolehdi, asensin puhelimeesi jäljityslaitteen kauan sitten”, hän sanoo. ”Olen siellä kohta”  
  
”Selvä”, John sanoo, ”hyvä”, ja hän aikoo jo lopettaa puhelun, kun John vetää terävästi henkeä, ”Sherlock.”  
  
”Niin?” hän kysyy ja etsii samalla takkiaan. Hän on ilmeisesti heittänyt sen lattialle, omituista, hän oli selvästi pois tolaltaan kun tuli kotiin.  
  
”Minusta tuntuu että meidän täytyy ehkä hieman jutella”, John sanoo ja yskäisee, ”joistain asioista.”  
  
”Seksistä”, hän sanoo. ”Rouva Hudson kertoi minulle.”  
  
Hän odottaa Johnin vastausta ja vetää samalla kengät jalkaan. Lopulta John vetää henkeä niin äänekkäästi että linja rahisee. ”Luoja, Sherlock. Olisit voinut kyllä sanoa tuon jotenkin pehmeämmin.”  
  
”Pehmeämpi käy myös”, hän sanoo ja työntää oven auki. ”Minä tulen sinne. Älä liiku. Älä puhu vieraille ihmisille äläkä ammu ketään.”  
  
”Helvetti”, John sanoo ja lopettaa puhelun.  
  
Kadut ovat melkein tyhjiä. Hän ehtii kävellä melkein kolmesataa metriä, ennen kuin ensimmäinen taksi ilmestyy näkyviin. Hän antaa taksikuskille osoitteen, jossa John näyttää pyörivän pientä ympyrää omakotitaloalueen ja kenkätehtaan välissä. Taksikuski vaikuttaa poissaolevalta, töissä on ongelmia ja vanhin lapsi on alkanut polttaa tupakkaa tai mahdollisesti pilveä, vaikea arvioida ilman lisänäyttöä. Kuski huokailee ja hän painaa selkänsä penkkiä vasten. Syke on laskenut hieman mutta ei merkittävästi. Tunnetila vaikuttaisi olevan jotain hermostuneen ja kauhistuneen välistä.  
  
Hän painaa kämmenet reisiä vasten. Liikennettä on vähän mutta kuski on liian varovainen. Hän aikoo hoputtaa mutta kurkku tuntuu kummallisen kuivalta. Tämä juttu ei ole mitenkään selvä. Hän käyttäytyy niin kuin hänellä olisi johtopäätös hallussa, siksihän hän istuu taksissa ja etsii eksynyttä Johnia. Mutta palasia puuttuu yhä. Todisteita on hukassa. Hän kuitenkin haluaa Johnin takaisin nojatuoliin, se on ilmiselvää. Hän haluaa että John menee nukkumaan Baker Streetillä ja herää Baker Streetillä. Ja hän on melko varma, ettei hän pahastuisi, vaikka John ei palaisi omaan makuuhuoneeseensa. He voisivat tehdä siitä vaikka laboratorion. Luultavasti Johnin kevyt kuorsaus tuntuisi kohtuuttomalta rasitteelta ajoittain, mutta toisaalta hänen ihonsa tuntuu kehittävän jonkinlaisen kutinan, kun hän ajattelee Johnia asettamassa villapaidan tuolinreunalle ja työntämässä peittoja syrjään. Pakkohan sen on merkitä jotain.  
  
Taksi pysähtyy liikennevaloihin. He ovat jo lähellä, hän voisi hypätä kyydistä ja juosta loppumatkan, mutta jalat tuntuvat hieman kankeilta. Hän hieroo käsiä jalkoja vasten, ja kuski vilkaisee häntä peilin kautta. He liukuvat rauhalliselle kadulle täynnä identtisiä omakotitaloja ja valaistuja peuroja. Aivan pian he ovat perillä eikä hän ole edelleenkään aivan varma mistä on kyse. John Watson. John Hamish Watson, mikä naurettava toinen nimi. On tilastollisesti epätodennäköistä, että John olisi maailmankaikkeuden ainoa ihminen, jonka seuraa hän kestää pitempään kuin kolmekymmentäkaksi minuuttia kerrallaan. Siltä se kuitenkin vaikuttaa. 21.04. Välkkyvät peurat muuttuvat välkkyviksi katuvaloiksi. Hänen sormenpäitään kutittaa. Hän kuvittelee painavansa sormet Johnin kasvojen ympärille, nielaisee ja puristaa kädet kiinni polviin. Kuinka kauan hän on tiennyt tämän?  
  
Taksi pysähtyy juuri, kun hän ajattelee asettavansa kädet Johnin olkapäille. John kohottaisi leukaansa ja katsoisi häntä suoraan silmiin. Kuski kääntyy häntä kohti ja pyytää maksamaan. Hän ei viitsi katsoa mittaria, satasen pitäisi riittää. Kuski näyttää tyytyväiseltä, vaikka raha ei luultavasti ole oikea ratkaisu lapsen polttamista koskeviin ongelmiin. Ulkona on kylmä, pakkanen kiristyy, hän kiskoo takin kaulukset ylös ja taksi katoaa mutkan taakse.  
  
”Hei”, John sanoo.  
  
Hän kääntyy ympäri. John seisoo lyhtypylvään alla kädet työnnettyinä syvälle taskuihin ja olkapäät vedettyinä taakse. Johnin hartioilla on lunta ja korvat ovat melko punaiset.  
  
”Hei”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Jäljityslaite?” John sanoo ja pudistelee hitaasti päätään. ” _Luoja_ , Sherlock.”  
  
”Ajattelin että sille voisi olla käyttöä”, hän sanoo ja pidättäytyy huomauttamasta että oli oikeassa.  
  
 ”Niin”, John sanoo, puree hampaat kiinni alahuuleen ja pudistelee hitaasti päätään, ”niin. _Sherlock._ ”  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyy. Noin viidenkymmenenkolmen metrin päässä college-paitaan ja villahousuihin pukeutunut teinipoika pysähtyy roskakatoksen luo ja pysähtyy tuijottamaan heitä hieman yli viideksi sekunniksi. Ilman lämpötila tuntuu epämiellyttävän viileältä. John vetää kädet pois taskusta mutta ei näytä tietävän, mitä niillä voisi tehdä.  
  
”Hän oli oikeassa”, John sanoo ja heiluttaa oikeaa kättään epämääräisellä liikkeellä hänen suuntaansa, ”Mary oli oikeassa jo silloin kauan sitten.”  
  
Hän kaventaa silmiään. John ottaa askeleen häntä kohti ja pysähtyy sitten äkkinäisellä liikkeellä.  
  
”Hän sanoi että minä ajoin partani sinua varten”, John sanoo ja nauraa melko nykivästi, ”ja hemmetti, hän oli varmaan oikeassa. Ja tänään…”  
  
”Tänään”, hän toistaa, kun John pudistelee päätään ja katsoo omia kengänkärkiään.  
  
”Luulin koko ajan että kyse oli Marysta”, John sanoo ja nostaa katseensa häneen. Johnin rintakehä kohoaa ja laskee takin alla. Kolme mummoa tuijottaa heitä lähimmän talon ikkunasta. ”Ajattelin että ehkä hän salaa minulta jotain, tai ehkä en sittenkään ole antanut hänelle kokonaan anteeksi, ja sitten kun tuli tämä William Jonesin tapaus… mutta ei vika ollut Maryssa. Se oli minun syytäni.”  
  
”Mikä?” hän kysyy epätavallisen käheällä äänellä. Ehkä hän on saanut influessatartunnan.  
  
”Minä olen ollut…” John sanoo, tuijottaa häntä ja nuolaisee alahuultaan. Hän nielaisee. ”Tai oikeastaan en ole ollut… tai en ole aivan varma mitä itse asiassa tapahtui, mutta olemme olleet jollain tavalla… pois sijoiltamme.”  
  
”John.”  
  
”Onnettomia”, John sanoo ja pudistelee päätään, ”olemme olleet onnettomia.”  
  
”Katie on niin pieni”, hän sanoo ja nielaisee, ”olen lukenut – ”  
  
”Älä.” John työntää kädet taskuihin. ”Sinä olet Sherlock Holmes. Sinun on pakko tajuta mistä on kyse.”  
  
” _John_ ”, hän sanoo, ”en minä ole hyvä tällaisessa – ”  
  
”Minä olen rakastunut sinuun”, John sanoo ja seisoo liikahtamatta himmeän katulampun alla. Huopaan kääriytynyt mies kävelyttää pientä koiraa kolmanneksi lähimmän talon pihatiellä. Hengitys huuruaa, alkaa olla pakkasta. Hän hengittää sisään ja ulos mutta tiheä tunne rintakehässä ei katoa. Hänen sormensa tärisevät hieman, vaikka ne ovat turvallisesti taskuissa. John kohottaa leukaansa ja hänen pitäisi nyt sanoa jotain.  
  
”Rakastunut?” hän toistaa.  
  
John tuhahtaa, tai ehkä se on naurahdus. Ehkä John nauraa hänelle, sille miten huonosti hän ymmärtää tällaisia asioita. Kyllähän Johnin pitäisi tietää. Hän nielaisee ja odottaa. John nuolaisee huuliaan ja hän yrittää olla katsomatta, vaikka varmasti nyt on liian myöhäistä sellaiselle. Kaikki on sekaisin. Tuijottavia mummoja on jo neljä.  
  
”Niin”, John sanoo, ja eleitä on liikaa, hän ei pysty lukemaan niitä kaikkia. John voisi nyt huijata häntä eikä hän tajuaisi mitään. ”Olisi pitänyt tajuta aiemmin. Tai ehkä tajusin mutten halunnut uskoa sitä. _Sherlock._ ”  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyy.  
  
John katsoo häntä. ”Kerro minulle. Tiesitkö? Tiesitkö että minä…”  
  
”En”, hän sanoo, ”en tiennyt, luulin... minä…” Hän painaa suunsa kiinni. Ehkä tavallisista ihmisistä tuntuu tältä, kun he aukovat suutaan eivätkä saa sanottua hajanaisia ja epäloogisia ajatuksiaan.  
  
”Oletko iloinen?” John kysyy ja hän nyökkää. John näyttää hieman kauhistuneelta, tai ehkä se johtuu valoista. ”Sherlock. Mitä sinä haluat?”  
  
”Haluan sinut takaisin”, hän sanoo, nielaisee ja vetää kauluksia ylöspäin, ”takaisin nojatuoliin. Takaisin Baker Streetille.”  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, John työntää käsiä takaisin taskuun. ”Takaisin nojatuoliin. Mitä se tarkoittaa, Sherlock? Tarkoittaako se että olemme… niin kuin ennenkin? Että olemme työkavereita? Parhaita ystäviä?”  
  
”En tiedä”, hän sanoo. John kääntelee päätään, ehkä niskat ovat jumissa. Tai ehkä John yrittää ilmaista tyytymättömyyttään häneen eikä hän vain osaa lukea sitä Johnin eleistä. Viidennellä luokalla Helen Collins yritti suudella häntä ja hän sai tietää sen vasta jälkikäteen, kun Mycroft kiusasi häntä siitä, ettei hän ollut edes _tajunnut._  
  
”Hyvä on”, John sanoo ja suoristaa selkäänsä. ”Haluatko että olemme… jotain muuta? Haluatko parisuhteen? Haluatko… koskettamista?” John nielaisee ja raapii nenäänsä. ”Seksiä?”  
  
”En tiedä”, hän sanoo, syke ei vieläkään tasaannu, miten ihmiset kestävät tällaista, ”ehkä. John, en minä osaa puhua tällaisesta.”  
  
John nyökyttelee päätään huolellisemmin kuin olisi tarpeellista. ”Selvä. Jos minä sitten vaikka… jos vaikka kävelisit tänne.”  
  
”Miksi?”  
  
”Tottele nyt vain”, John sanoo, ja äänessä on jotain kärsimätöntä, vähän niin kuin niinä kertoina kun hän on Johnin mielestä aiheuttanut heille liian spontaanisti merkittävän riskin väkivaltaiseen kuolemaan.  
  
Hän tottelee. Hän painaa suunsa yhteen ja koettaa hengittää. Mummojen lisäksi ikkunaan on ilmaantunut pystykorvainen koira. Hänen jalkansa tuntuvat kangistuneen täysin, johtuu varmaan säästä. John tuijottaa häntä ja hän yrittää katsoa muualle mutta se ei onnistu. John näyttää hermostuneelta. Hän pysähtyy Johnin eteen ja katsoo alaspäin, ja John kohottaa leukaansa.  
  
”Selvä”, John sanoo ohuella äänellä, kannattaisi ehkä hengittää, ”jos minä nyt sitten… laitan käden sinun olkapäällesi.”  
  
”Et ylety”, hän sanoo.  
  
Johnin kulmakarvat kohoavat. ”Hemmetti, Sherlock, en minä ole _niin_ lyhyt – ”  
  
”Hyvä on”, hän sanoo.  
  
John puree hampaat kiinni alahuuleen ja nostaa oikean kätensä.  Hän katsoo, kuinka Johnin sormet taipuvat ja ehkä myös tärisevät ja sitten asettuvat hänen vasemman solisluunsa yläpuolelle. John painaa kevyesti. Pitäisikö tehdä samoin? Mistä tässä nyt on kyse? Onko tämä jonkinlainen ihmisten pariutumisriitti?  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo, ”jos kumartuisit hiukan – ”  
  
”Sanoin ettet ylety”, hän huomauttaa.  
  
John tuijottaa häntä silmät kapeina. ”En tarkoittanut sitä. Sherlock, olisitko ystävällinen ja…”  
  
”Selvä”, hän sanoo ja kumartuu. Johnin käsi pysyy hänen solisluunsa kohdalla. Hän katsoo Johnia, mutta John tuijottaa ilmeisesti hänen leukaansa.  
  
”Hyvä”, John sanoo, ”minä nyt sitten… Sherlock, en tiedä lainkaan mitä sinä haluaisit, joten jos et sittenkään… astuisitko vaikka varpailleni. Se varmaan toimisi.”  
  
Hän ei ymmärrä yhtään mistä John puhuu. Ehkä John on ollut liian kauan ulkona. Ehkä hänen pitäisi kysyä, mutta John vaikuttaa niin hermostuneelta ja hänen oma sykkeensä on epäterveellisen nopea. John on nostanut toisenkin kätensä hänen olkapäälleen, eikä hän ole varma missä vaiheessa se tapahtui, ennen vai jälkeen huulten nuolaisun. Hän yrittää muistaa, ja silloin John puristaa hänen olkapäitään vähän lujempaa ja ojentautuu painamaan suunsa hänen suutaan vasten.  
  
Hän painaa silmänsä kiinni.  
  
”Luoja”, John sanoo, ja kun hän avaa silmänsä, John on jo astunut askeleen taaksepäin ja vetänyt kätensä hänen olkapäiltään, ”tämä kyllä… taidan saada sydänkohtauksen, tai sitten tämä on vain niin… _Sherlock._ ”  
  
”Mitä?”  
  
”Miten niin mitä?” John kysyy hengästyneellä äänellä. ”Miltä se _tuntui?_ Oliko se… luuletko että  haluaisit… jotain tuollaista? Vai haluatko että istun vain siinä nojatuolissa ja… luen lehtiä?”  
  
”Molemmat käyvät hyvin”, hän sanoo.  
  
John tuijottaa häntä. ”Sinä pidit siitä.”  
  
Hän nyökkää. Yhden kerran perusteella tosin ei voi tehdä kovin pitävää johtopäätöstä, mutta tämä ei vaikuta sopivalta hetkeltä tieteenfilosofialle.   
  
”Hyvä”, John sanoo ja vetää kuuluvasti henkeä, ”hienoa, melkein säikähdin jo että olin ymmärtänyt kaiken väärin. En olisi ollut lainkaan yllättynyt, mutta olisihan se ollut… kauheaa. _Hyvä._ Tämä nyt sitten siis… vaikuttaisi olevan yleinen linja.”  
  
”John”, hän sanoo. John kääntyy katsomaan häntä. ”Tee se uudestaan.”  
  
”Uudestaan?” John toistaa. ”Selvä. Minäpä… teen sen uudestaan.”  
  
”Kiitos”, hän sanoo.  
  
John tuijottaa häntä otsa rypyssä. Hän astuu lähemmäs Johnia ja Johnin rintakehän liike näyttää kiihtyvän. Hän odottaa, ja John tarttuu molemmilla käsillä hänen takkinsa liepeisiin, puristaa kevyesti ja mahdollisesti koettaa vetämällä saada häntä kumartumaan. Se ei vaikuta kovin hienovaraiselta eleeltä, mutta hän kumartuu silti. Hän kuulee miten John pidättää hengitystään, ja sitten John suutelee häntä.  
  
**  
  
”Tämä on uskomatonta”, John sanoo, ”minä olen kuitenkin yli nelikymppinen mies, joku voisi sanoa että keski-ikäinen, luulisi että sitä tähän ikään mennessä tietää omat mieltymyksensä – ”  
  
”Identiteetti muuttuu koko ihmisen elämän ajan”, Sherlock sanoo. ”Etkö ole lukenut Stuart Hallia?”  
  
John katsoo nopeasti häntä ja sitten taas ulos taksin ikkunasta, puristaa suunsa kiinni ja mahdollisesti nauraa, mutta hän ei ole aivan varma. Hän istuu selkä suorassa omalla puolellaan ja yrittää rakentaa ennustusmallia siitä, kuinka loppuilta todennäköisesti menee. Tehtävä vaikuttaa kuitenkin lähes mahdottomalta, koska hänellä ei ole kokemusta, ei ennakkotapauksia joiden mukaan voisi laskea todennäköisyyksiä.  
  
”Ne mummot hihittivät meille”, John sanoo, kun he ohittavat vääntyneen lyhtypylvään.  
  
”Mummot?”  
  
”Ne neljä jotka tuijottivat meitä sen omakotitalon ikkunasta ja söivät popcornia.”  
  
”Et sinä yleensä huomaa yksityiskohtia.”  
  
John kohauttaa olkapäitään. Tämä taksikuski on sentään nopeampi kuin edellinen. Housuissa on jo rypyt polvien kohdalla, koska hän puristi niitä varomattomasti nyrkkiin ensimmäisten viidensadan metrin ajan. Syke on onneksi hieman laskenut, mutta nyt hänen huulensa tuntuvat kummallisilta ja hänen tekee mieli hieroa niitä. Aina kun hän tekee niin, John vilkaisee häntä melko samanlaisella ilmeellä kuin silloin, kun hän oli muistipalatsissaan pohtimassa Ellinor Poen murhaan liittyviä yksityiskohtia ja sillä välin John voitti hänet shakissa.  
  
”Me olemme melkein perillä”, John sanoo. ”Sherlock, mitä nyt tapahtuu?”  
  
”Maksamme kuskille”, hän sanoo, ”kävelemme yläkertaan, hätistelemme rouva Hudsonin pois, sinä juot teetä, ja…”  
  
Hän rypistää otsaansa. John tuijottaa ulos ikkunasta. ”Ja sitten?”  
  
”Ja sitten se menee hieman hämäräksi.”  
  
”Minun täytyy soittaa Marylle”, John sanoo. ”Hän on varmaan jo arvannut kaiken mitä tapahtui, mutta minä… minun pitää yrittää tehdä tämä oikein.”  
  
”Selvä.”  
  
”Ja minun täytyy puhua Katielle”, John sanoo ja hieroo polviaan. ”En tietenkään voi varsinaisesti kertoa hänelle mitä tapahtuu, mutta voin ainakin sanoa etten tule tänään kotiin mutta että tulen huomenna käymään, ja voin toivottaa hänelle hyvää joulua ja… olemme kotona.”  
  
Taksi pysähtyy. Lumisade on lakannut mutta Baker Street on silti melkein valkoinen. Täytyy varoa kenkiä. Hän kävelee ulko-ovelle ja vetää sen auki, ja John seuraa häntä noin kahden askeleen päässä. He ovat jo melkein portaissa, kun rouva Hudson ilmestyy oman asuntonsa ovelle.  
  
”Se onnistui”, rouva Hudson sanoo leveästi hymyillen. ”Sinä toit hänet takaisin, Sherlock.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo ja yrittää olla miettimättä, miksi John vaihtaa painoa jalalta toiselle. ”Ole ystävällinen äläkä häiritse meitä ennen huomisaamua, rouva Hudson.”  
  
”Hyvä tavaton”, nainen sanoo ja katoaa ovensuusta. Johnin korvat näyttävät muuttuvan punaisemmiksi, mikä luultavasti johtuu lämpimän sisäilman aiheuttamasta äkillisestä verenkierron parantumisesta.  
  
John kävelee nojatuolinsa luo ja istuutuu alas. Kaikki on ennallaan, pöly on oikeissa paikoissa eikä rouva Hudson ole siivonnut pois sen keskeneräisen junamurhajutun kaavioita, jotka hän piirsi toissaviikolla lipaston yläpuolelle. Lapsena hän ei oikein ymmärtänyt puhetta kodista ja siitä mystisestä kodikkuudesta, jota ei voi edes mitata. Nyt hänen endorfiinintuotantonsa kuitenkin vaikuttaa kiihtyvän, kun John oikaisee jalkansa ja ojentautuu kohti pöydälle taiteltua sanomalehteä.  
  
”Tämä kyllä tuntuu – ” John sanoo taitellessaan lehden auki, ” – hieman oudolta. Me kaksi. Täällä. Ja se… suuteleminen.”  
  
”Niin”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Tuntuuko sinusta oudolta?” John kysyy tuijottaen vakavakatseista naista, joka nojaa puutarha-aitaan aivan _Pankkiryöstö epäonnistui_ –tekstin alla.  
  
”Ei”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Selvä”, John sanoo ja rypistää otsaansa, ”mainiota. Kerrassaan mainiota.”  
  
”Tai oikeastaan voisin vielä tarkentaa”, hän sanoo ja istuutuu sohvalle. John laskee lehden jalkojensa päälle ja tuijottaa häntä, ja hänellä on epälooginen mielihalu kääntää katseensa pois. ”Sykkeeni on edelleen hieman koholla.”  
  
John nyökkää hitaasti. ”Hyvä. Luuletko että se johtuu… tästä kaikesta? Vai pitäisikö hakea stetoskooppi?”  
  
”En usko että se on tarpeellista”, hän sanoo. Johnin katse liukuu hänen rintakehäänsä pitkin ja hänen sydämensä vaikuttaa reagoivan siihen kiihdyttämällä pulssiaan.  
  
”Kyllä”, John sanoo ja nostaa sitten äkillisellä liikkeellä katseensa hänen silmiinsä. ”Minä soitan Marylle nyt. Sitten voimme tehdä… aivan mitä haluamme.”  
  
”Selvä”, hän sanoo. ”Haluatko teetä?”  
  
”Kiitos”, John sanoo, nousee seisomaan ja kaivaa kännykkää taskusta. ”Tässä ei kestä pitkään. Menen makuuhuoneeseeni puhumaan.”  
  
”Emme taida tarvita enää makuuhuonettasi”, Sherlock sanoo, ”ellet välttämättä halua pitää sitä muistona. Ajattelin tehdä siitä laboratorion.”  
  
John avaa suunsa, rypistää otsaansa ja painaa sitten suunsa takaisin kiinni. Hän katsoo, miten John kääntyy ympäri ja kävelee töksähtävin mutta ei lainkaan ontuvin askelin hänen tulevaan laboratorioonsa. Ilmanvaihtoa täytyy ehkä parantaa.  
  
Puhelu kestää aivan liian kauan. Hän yrittää kyllä ajatella muita asioita kuin Johnia, joka istuu pedatulla sängyllään ja sanoo Marylle jotain, mitä hän ei osaa edes kuvitella. Hän muistaa että äiti lähetti tekstiviestin neljä tuntia sitten ja Mycroft kaksi ja puoli tuntia sitten virallisen näköisen kirjeen, jossa häntä syytetään valtionpetoksesta ja ylimielisyydestä äidin ja isän näkemää vaivaa kohtaan. Molly on lähettänyt tekstiviestin, johon varmaankin pitäisi vastata, jotta ruumishuoneelta kadonneet sisäelimet eivät tulevaisuudessakaan päädy virallisiin raportteihin. Lestrade lähetti kuvan itsestään ja pulskanpuoleisesta labradorinnoutajasta istumassa joulukuusen alla. Ehkä hän hoitaa joulutervehdykset huomenna tai ensi jouluna.  
  
Noin neljässä ja puolessa sekunnissa hän on ajatellut tervehdysasian läpi, mutta John vain jatkaa puhumista. Ehkä Mary on vihainen. Ehkä Mary on pettynyt. Ehkä John on alkanut itkeä. Ajatus tuntuu kummallisen pahalta, ja hän miettii pitäisikö hänen mennä taputtamaan Johnia olkapäälle. Se vaikuttaa toimivalta lohdutuseleeltä niissä typerissä televisio-ohjelmissa, joita John aina katsoo, mutta toisaalta John sanoi selvästi haluavansa olla yksin.  
  
Hän nostaa jalkansa pöydälle ja odottaa. Voi olla että John haluaa suudella häntä uudestaan vielä tämän illan aikana. Se olisi luultavasti hyvä ajatus. Mahdollisesti hän voisi tällä kertaa asettaa kätensä Johnin olkapäille omien taskujensa sijasta, eivätkä Johnin kädet olisi enää epämiellyttävän kylmät pakkasen takia. John yritti kysyä häneltä niin montaa asiaa siellä hiljaisen kenkätehtaan ja puuduttavan tylsän omakotitaloalueen välissä, koskettamista, seksiä, pitäisikö hänen odottaa niitä? Haluaako John mahdollisesti riisua hänen paitansa? Ehkä hän voisi laskostaa paidan itse tuolinreunalle, niin että se ei rypistyisi prosessissa. Hän ei myöskään pahastuisi, vaikka John riisuisi villapaitansa. Ehkä hän voisi auttaa, mutta villapaidassa ei ole nappeja, pitäisikö sitä ryhtyä kiskomaan pään yli pois vai mieluummin aloittaa vaikka hihojen käärimisestä? Ehkä hän voi kysyä Johnilta.  
  
Hänen täytyy ehkä kysyä Johnilta muutamia muitakin asioita. Hän on kyllä lukenut joitain tutkimuksia, mutta vaikuttaa siltä, että ihmiset liittävät tällaisiin asioihin yleensä melkoisen määrän sosiaalisia merkityksiä, joiden tarkka eritteleminen tutkimuksessa on erittäin hankalaa. Tutkimuksista huolimatta hän ei tiedä, mitä John odottaa häneltä tai mitä hänen pitäisi odottaa Johnilta. John ei luultavasti pahastu kysymisestä, tämähän on niitä harvoja aiheita, joista John tietää enemmän kuin hän.  
  
”Selvä”, John sanoo ja pysähtyy ovensuuhun, ”se on nyt tehty. Menen sinne huomenna ja juttelemme lisää. Sanoin Katielle hyvää joulua ja hyvää yötä ja he… he ovat molemmat kunnossa.”  
  
Hän nyökkää. John työntää puhelimen taskuun ja katsoo häntä niin kuin odottaisi jotain.  
  
”Haluatko riisua paitani?”  
  
Johnin otsa rypistyy. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Tai sitten ei”, hän sanoo nopeasti ja nappaa Johnin sanomalehden lattialta. _Jalkapallojoukkue täytti huoltoaseman._  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo ja nielaisee, ja hän nostaa katseensa jalkapallojoukkueesta. Rouva Hudson vaikuttaa kuuntelevan rauhallista funk-kappaletta, jossa on pehmeäsoundinen saksofoni-melodia.  
  
”Niin?” hän kysyy, kun John jatkaa nieleskelyä.  
  
”Asia on niin”, John sanoo ja rypistää otsaansa, ”että minä olisin kyllä… riisuisin paitasi hyvin mielelläni. Mutta en ole oikein varma, mitä sinä pidät sellaisista asioista. Niin että minun on varmaan hyvä aivan suoraan sanoa, että minä en odota mitään sellaista.”  
  
”Et odota mitään sellaista?”  
  
”Tarkoitan siis”, John sanoo ja nuolaisee alahuultaan, ”että jos sinä haluaisit… sellaisia asioita, niin minä olisin toki hyvin halukas kaikkeen sellaiseen, luultavasti kaikkeen mitä vain saattaisit haluta. Mutta ei tässä ole pohjimmiltaan kyse sellaisesta. Tässä on kyse… jostain muusta. Minusta tuntuu että olisin melko lailla onnellinen ihan vain siitä, että voisin istua tuossa nojatuolissa ja lukea lehteä aamuisin ja juoda teetä ja katsoa ettet tapa itseäsi nälkään ja ettei kukaan ammu sinua.”  
  
”John”, hän sanoo, ja John työntää hartioita taaksepäin, ”kokeillaan.”  
  
Johnin silmät kaventuvat. ”Mitä?”  
  
”Kokeillaan”, hän toistaa ja ryhtyy avaamaan paidan nappeja. Paras laskostaa se itse, John ei ole varmaan ikinä edes koskenut kunnolliseen kauluspaitaan.  
  
Johnin silmät seuraavat hänen käsiään. Hän on jo rintalastan kohdalla menossa, kun John nielaisee. ”Sherlock. Minä voisin tehdä tuon.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, hän sanoo, ”mutta laskokset – ”  
  
”Ole hiljaa”, John sanoo ja kiertää pöydän ympäri hänen eteensä. Hän avaa suunsa, mutta Johnin katse on melko tiukka. John irvistää vähän polvistuessaan lattialle hänen eteensä, ja hän puristaa sormensa kiinni sohvan käsinojiin, kun Johnin sormet osuvat hänen ihoaan vasten.  
  
”Anteeksi”, John sanoo.  
  
”Ei se mitään”, hän sanoo.  
  
”Riisun Sherlock Holmesin paitaa”, John mutisee, ”uskomatonta. Tämä on kyllä – ”  
  
Hän katsoo Johnia. John on päässyt housujen reunaan saakka ja tuijottaa paitaa, joka katoaa vyön alle. ”John?”  
  
John asettaa kämmenensä hänen lantionsa päälle. Hän nielaisee. Hengitys vaikuttaa katkeilevan. Kosketus on hyvin kevyt, se voisi melkein olla vahinko, mutta lääkärinä John varmasti tietää, mitä käden alla on. Kun John nostaa katseensa häneen, hän ei vieläkään saa muodostettua kokonaista lausetta.  
  
”Miltä tämä tuntuu?” John kysyy hämmentävän asiallisella äänellä.  
  
”Kohtuullisen miellyttävältä”, hän sanoo ja yrittää saada happea menemään perille saakka.  
  
”Hyvä”, John sanoo ja rypistää otsaansa. ”Minä… tuota… mitä minä olin tekemässä?”  
  
”Riisuit paitaani.”  
  
”Ai niin”, John sanoo, ”kyllä. Mutta ei ehkä kannata… voisin avata vetoketjun, niin se ei rypistyisi yhtä paljon.”  
  
Hän nyökkää.  
  
”Sherlock?” John kysyy ja painaa suupieliään tiukasti yhteen.  
  
”Avaa vetoketju”, hän sanoo. Hengityksen pidätteleminen täytyy lopettaa nyt heti, se aiheuttaa vain happivajeen eikä paranna hänen ajattelukykyään lainkaan.  
  
John vetää vetoketjun auki. Housut pistävät vastaan. Hän nojaa taaksepäin ja nielaisee, kun Johnin sormet hipaisevat häntä ohuen puuvillan läpi. Ajatukset eivät toimi kunnolla. John vetää varovasti paidanhelman irti. Hän tuntee miten hänen vatsansa tärisee, kun Johnin kädet osuvat siihen. Johnin on pakko huomata. Hän koettaa ajatella jotain rauhoittavaa, vaikka alkuaineiden jaksollista järjestelmää, mutta John painaa kätensä hänen alimpien kylkiluidensa kohdalle eikä hän muista neptuniumin lyhennettä.  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, John mutisee.  
  
Hän ajattelee gadoliniumia, mikä hieno maametalli. John riisuu hänen paitansa ja laittaa sen syrjään siedettävästi taiteltuna. Hän kääntää katseensa paidasta Johniin, joka nousee seisomaan ja katsoo häntä nyt ylhäältä päin.  
  
”Sinä myös”, hän sanoo, vaikka hänen äänensä on muuttunut matalammaksi ja karheammaksi. Flunssa taitaa edetä.  
  
John nyökkää vakavasti ja vetää villapaidan pään yli. Hän katsoo, miten John heittää paidan nojatuolille. Johnin vatsa tärisee. Hän on tietysti nähnyt Johnin monta kertaa ilman paitaa, mutta viimeisestä kerrasta on jo aikaa. John ei ole pitkään aikaan käynyt suihkussa Baker Streetillä ja sitten keittänyt teetä pelkkä pyyhe lantiolla. Vatsa on pyöreämpi ja rintakarvoissa on hieman harmaata. John puree hampaita kiinni alahuuleen ja tuijottaa häntä.  
  
”Mitä me nyt teemme?” hän kysyy. Ehkä hänen pitäisi vetää housujen vetoketju takaisin kiinni.  
  
”Aivan mitä vain”, John sanoo ohuella äänellä, ”aivan mitä vain haluat.”  
  
Hän räpäyttää silmiään. ”John, sinulla on varmasti enemmän mielikuvitusta – ”  
  
”Rouva Hudson”, John sanoo ja selvittää kurkkuaan, ”hän saattaa tulla käymään, mietin vain että ehkä meidän pitäisi… ehkä voisimme mennä makuuhuoneeseen. En tarkoita että sen pitäisi vaikuttaa tilanteen etenemiseen, mutta… olisin iloinen jos voisin olla varma, ettei rouva Hudson näe minua näin.”  
  
”Olen melko varma, että hänellä on enemmän tilannetajua kuin kummallakaan meistä.”  
  
”Niin”, John sanoo, ”mutta… haluaisin oikeastaan seuraavaksi riisua farkkuni, mikäli et pahastu siitä, eikä rouva Hudson ole ainoa jolla on tapana rynnätä tuosta ovesta koputtamatta.”  
  
”Kyllä he löytävät meidät vaikka olisimme sängyssä”, hän sanoo ja Johnin kaula muuttuu astetta punaisemmaksi.  
  
”Niin”, John sanoo, ”niin varmasti. Mutta jos kuitenkin… Sherlock, joku vanha mies katsoo minua vastapäisestä talosta.”  
  
”Hänen kissansa kuoli viime viikolla.”  
  
” _Sherlock_ ”, John sanoo ja nuolaisee alahuultaan. Hän yrittää olla tuijottamatta Johnin suuta.  
  
”Selvä”, hän sanoo, nousee seisomaan ja tarttuu housujaan vyötärökaitaleesta, ennen kuin ne tipahtavat lopullisesti pois jalasta. ”John, tämä on… minä en hallitse tätä.”  
  
”Ei se mitään”, John sanoo ja räpyttelee silmiään, ”ei se mitään, en minäkään. Mennään vain nyt.”  
  
John on käynyt hänen makuuhuoneessaan monta kertaa aiemmin. Silti John pysähtyy nyt keskelle lattiaa ja jää tuijottamaan sänkyä, jonka hän on omasta mielestään pedannut aivan säntillisesti. Hän vetää housut jalastaan, nehän olivat oikeastaan jo puolittain matkalla. John kääntyy häntä kohti, kun hän on taittelemassa housuja tuolille.  
  
”Minä – ” John aloittaa ja nielaisee.  
  
Hän kääntyy kohti Johnia. Johnin katse liukuu ylös ja pysähtyy hänen kasvoihinsa, ja hän tuijottaa Johnia silmät kapeina. Tilanne tuntuu kieltämättä hieman kummalliselta, 22.02, rouva Hudsonin hempeä saksofoni kuuluu hyvin etäisesti ja muuten on aivan hiljaista. Lattia narahtaa, kun John vaihtaa painoa jalalta toiselle ja vie sitten hitaasti kädet omalle vetoketjulleen. Hän katsoo, miten John riisuu farkkunsa ja potkaisee ne myttyyn ovensuuhun.  
  
”No niin”, John sanoo, ”me olemme nyt sitten… olemme…”  
  
Johnin otsa rypistyy ja lause jää kesken. Hän katsoo, miten John puristaa huulensa yhteen ja kääntyy ympäri, kävelee sängyn viereen, kokeilee sitä kädellä ja ottaa sitten askeleen kauemmaksi. Ehkä tällaisista tilanteista olisi ollut joku ohje, joku hyvä tutkimus, jota hän ei vain löytänyt. Nyt alkaa vaikuttaa siltä, ettei edes John ole lukenut sellaista.  
  
”Haluaisin vain sanoa”, John sanoo, ”että minua jännittää melko tavalla.”  
  
Hän nyökkää. John tuijottaa häntä ja pudottautuu istumaan sängylle.  
  
”Vai haluaisitko että – ” John sanoo ja taputtaa päiväpeittoa, ” – olisin jossain muualla, jos vaikka… voisin vaikka istua tuolilla, niin ehkä tämä ei olisi aivan yhtä – ”  
  
”Pysy siinä”, hän sanoo ja istuutuu Johnin viereen. Johnin rintakehä kohoaa ja laskee nopeaan tahtiin. Sänky tuntuu huojuvan. John painaa silmänsä kiinni, ja hän asettaa kätensä Johnin reiden päälle. John hengähtää terävästi.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo melkein suljettujen huulten välistä.  
  
”Mitä?” hän kysyy.  
  
John ravistelee päätään. ”Tarkoitin vain että… että tuo tuntuu hyvältä.”  
  
”Selvä”, hän sanoo. John puree hampaita alahuuleen. Hän siirtää hitaasti kättä lähemmäs Johnin lantiota ja Johnin hengitys vaikuttaa muuttuvan epätasaisemmaksi. Hän on jo melkein lantion kohdalla, kun John laskee kämmenensä hänen kätensä päälle.  
  
”Voisimme suudella”, John sanoo. ”Ehkä se olisi jotenkin… ehkä se tekisi tästä helpompaa.”  
  
”Hyvä on”, hän sanoo.  
  
John katsoo häntä. Hän katsoo Johnia. Saksofoni on lakannut kuulumasta. John nielaisee ja nostaa kätensä hänen niskaansa, ja hän on kallistamassa päätään sivuun, kun John suutelee häntä.  
  
_Praseodyymi. Neodyymi._ Hän ei ole varma, mitä kello on. John kuljettaa oikeaa peukaloaan hänen vasemman korvansa alla, tarkoituksella vai vahingossa? Endorfiinintuotanto kiihtyy. _Prometium._ Suuteleminen on yliarvostettua, huulten tuntoherkkyys on liian matala aiheuttamaan sellaista mielihyvää kuin romanssikirjallisuus uskottelee keskivertoihmisille. Silti hänen omat sormensa vaikuttavat puristavan Johnin rannetta tiukemmin kuin oli tarkoitus. John irrottaa hänen otteensa ja asettaa hänen kätensä kyljelleen, eikä hän ole varma mitä pitäisi tehdä. Olisi pitänyt perehtyä aiheeseen paremmin etukäteen, mutta se vaikutti niin turhalta. Hän ei olisi mitenkään voinut arvata, että tällainen ärsyketulva sekoittaa hänen normaalin erityisen ajattelukykynsä. Johnin sormet pysähtyvät hänen niskaansa ja hän nielaisee jotain, mikä olisi voinut olla kohtuullisen kiusaannuttava huokaus.  
  
”Hemmetti”, John sanoo hänen leukaansa vasten, ”tämä kyllä… en oikein tiedä mitä… tai miten, mutta tuntuu hyvin…”  
  
”Ole hiljaa”, hän sanoo ja siirtää kättään Johnin reidellä. John puraisee alahuultaan ja vilkaisee häntä. Jossain toisessa tilanteessa hän saattaisi pitää Johnin ynähdystä ruuansulatusongelmien merkkinä, mutta nyt John jatkaa mutisemalla hänen nimeään kohtuullisen hengästyneellä äänellä suljettujen hampaiden välistä. Pitäisikö hänenkin?  
  
”John”, hän sanoo.  
  
John räväyttää silmänsä auki ja tuijottaa häntä. ”Niin?”  
  
”Ei mitään”, hän sanoo, ”minä vain… yritin vain…”  
  
John saattaa pidätellä naurua. Hän ei ole aivan varma. Joka tapauksessa John nielaisee muutaman kerran ja liikuttaa sormia hänen hiustensa seassa, ja hän pidättää hengitystään. Päänahkahieronta, hän on kyllä kuullut siitä mutta ei arvannut, että se tuntuisi aivan tältä. John liikahtaa hieman lähemmäs häntä päiväpeiton päällä.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo ja nielaisee, ”haluaisitko… mitä mieltä olisit jos…”  
  
Hän odottaa. John puristaa huulet yhteen ja rypistää otsaansa, vilkaisee häntä ja sitten omia jalkojaan. Hänen vasen kätensä nojaa Johnin kylkeä vasten, peukalo on alimman kylkiluun kohdalla, ja vasen käsi lepää Johnin jalalla. John liikauttaa jalkaansa ja hän räpäyttää silmiään.  
  
”Peitto”, hän sanoo, ”voisimme siirtää peiton.”  
  
John nyökkää lyhyesti, avaa suunsa ja painaa sen sitten uudestaan kiinni. Sänky huojahtaa, kun John nousee seisomaan. Niskaa kihelmöi siltä kohdalta, missä Johnin sormet olivat.  
  
He työntävät peitot syrjään. John ei selvästi osaa taitella päiväpeittoa, mutta tämä tuntuu hieman väärältä hetkeltä asiasta huomauttamiseen. Hän katsoo, miten John istuu hänen sängylleen selkä suorana ja tuijottaa häntä. Johnilla on yhä sukat jalassa.  
  
”Sherlock.”  
   
”Kyllä”, hän sanoo. John tekee hänelle tilaa. Sänky tuntuu pienemmältä kuin tavallisesti. John puree taas alahuultaan, siihen varmaan jää jäljet. Kolme autoa ajaa ohitse. Ikkunalasi helkkyy. Pulssi on taas kohonnut. John asettaa oikean kätensä hänen olkapäälleen ja liikuttaa kättä, ja hän kumartuu suutelemaan Johnia. Kun hän painaa vasemman kämmenensä Johnin vatsaa vasten, John vetää terävästi henkeä ja alkaa sitten nauraa.  
  
”Helvetti”, John sanoo, ”en tiennyt että olisin yhä näin… neuvoton. _Sherlock._ Minä aion nyt… et varmaan epäröi ilmaista josta olet jotenkin tyytymätön minuun.”  
  
”En tietenkään”, hän sanoo rohkaisevasti ja Johnin suupielet kääntyvät hetkeksi ylöspäin. Sitten Johnin otsa rypistyy taas ja hän harkitsee, olisiko pitänyt sanoa vielä jotain tarkentavaa. Hän avaa suunsa, ja silloin Johnin sormet kulkevat alushousujen vyötärönauhan alle.  
  
Hän nielaisee. John tuijottaa häntä. Hän laskee Johnin vatsalla lepäävää kättään hieman alemmas ja John suoristaa selkäänsä.  
  
”No niin”, John sanoo ja siirtää kättään alemmas, ”olisimme voineet tehdä tämän ajat sitten, olisimme voineet…”  
  
”Ole hiljaa”, hän sanoo ja puree sitten itseään kieleen. John tuijottaa häntä. Hän nielaisee mutta ei onnistu estämään tätä kiusallista äännähdystä. Vertailukohta Johnin läppärillä olevaan kakkosluokan aikuisviihteeseen on ilmeinen, mutta John ei näytä pistävän pahakseen. Hän nojaa taaksepäin ja yrittää samaan aikaan hengittää ja liikuttaa omaa kättään Johnin housujen alla, minkä pitäisi olla huomattavan paljon helpompi tehtävä hänen älykkyysosamäärällään. Lopulta hän onnistuu ottamaan Johnin käteensä, ja Johnin kummallinen ynähdys tuntuu hänen omalla lantionseudullaan.  
  
John kiroilee taas. Hän aikoo aloittaa keskustelun tilanteeseen sopivasta verbaalisesta ilmaisusta, mutta sitten koko ajatus katoaa työmuistista jaksollisen järjestelmän mukana. Hänen oma hengityksensä tuntuu epätasaiselta ja myös kohtuullisen epätoivoiselta. John puristaa sormiaan hänen ympärilleen ja hän puristaa vapaata kättään lakanoihin. Katon veritahra on kadonnut, onko rouva Hudson taas käynyt siivoamassa? Johnin sormet tuntuvat aivan erilaisilta kuin hänen omansa, odottamatonta mutta miellyttävällä tavalla, ehkä tämä liittyy tunteisiin. Hänen suunsa raottuu eikä hän vaikuta mahtavan sille juuri mitään. John puristaa sormensa kevyesti hänen hiustensa joukkoon ja se tuntuu jokseenkin kliseiseltä, mutta hän ei aio nyt valittaa.  
  
Johnin hajanainen kiroilu vaikuttaa kiihtyvän. Hän kuuntelee Johnia ja omaa hengitystään, joka vaikuttaa seuraavan kohtuullisen tarkasti Johnin sormien rytmiä. Pulssi tuntuu korvissa. Ehkä hänen pitäisi sanoa jotain. Ehkä tarkoitus oli saada alushousut ensin pois jalasta. Hän nuolaisee huuliaan ja aikoo ilmoittaa asiasta, mutta sitten John puristaa hieman lujempaa ja hän kuulee vain oman epämääräisen murahduksensa.  
  
”Sherlock”, John sanoo ohuella äänellä, kun hän hengittää ja kuuntelee korvissa hakkaavaa sykettä, ”Sherlock, _Sherlock,_ vielä vähän, vielä aivan vähän, jos vain…”  
  
Ai niin. Hän puristaa omat sormensa paremmin Johnin ympärille ja jatkaa. Johnin sormet ovat yhä hänen hiuksissaan. Hänen oma hengityksensä rahisee keuhkoissa ja Johnin huokauksien sävelkorkeus kasvaa. Johnin ääntelyn kuunteleminen on oikeastaan hyvin miellyttävää, ja myös hajanaiset kirosanat alkavat vaikuttaa viehättäviltä. Hän katsoo miten John tuijottaa hänen kättään. Hän kiihdyttää tahtia ja Johnin suu lukkiutuu avonaiseen asentoon, mielenkiintoista, John vetää terävästi henkeä, puristaa hänen hiuksiaan ja sulkee silmänsä.  
  
Hän irrottaa varovaisesti kätensä. John kiroilee. Sormet liukuvat pois hänen hiustensa seasta. John pudottautuu selälleen sängylle ja ohittaa tyynyn noin kolmella senttimetrillä. Johnin alushousut näyttävät olevan vain puolittain paikallaan. Hän pyyhkii kätensä lakanaan ja painaa sormensa sitten Johnin ranteelle. Pulssi on hyvin korkea. John naurahtaa.  
  
”Uskomatonta”, John sanoo ja katsoo häntä hieman haparoivalla katseella, ”ällistyttävää.”  
  
”Mikä?” hän kysyy. Johnin hiukset ovat menneet sekaisin ja rintakehä kohoaa ja laskee varmaan melkein neljäkymmentäviisi kertaa sekunnissa. Hän painaa kätensä Johnin rintalastan päälle ja John hymyilee.  
  
”Sinä”, John sanoo ja painaa silmänsä kiinni, ”minä. Me. Uskomatonta.”  
  
”Odotitko erilaista lopputulosta?”  
  
John nauraa. ”En. Olen vain… olen vain onnellinen.”  
  
Hän rypistää otsaansa. John painaa kätensä hänen kämmenensä päälle. Yläkerrasta kuuluu askelia. Kadulla ei ole yhtään autoa. Kello on mahdollisesti noin varttia yli yksitoista.  
  
”Mennään nukkumaan”, John sanoo.


End file.
